Alien Isolation: Not Alone
by eap404
Summary: Amanda Ripley has been searching for her mother for years, she hasn't found a trace of her or the Nostromo, that is until a trace finds it's way to her, now Amanda searches for answers on a desolate station, but she isn't alone another Nostromo descendent searches for answers too and together they'll face an unspeakable horror to uncover what happened all those years ago...
1. Prologue

Alien Isolation: Not Alone

Hello all my name eap404, and well this is my first real fan fiction, so go easy on the rookie, I decided to start off with Alien Isolation for my first fanfic, I would like to point out that I started this with a decent amount of knowledge of both the game it's plot, and the plot of the original Alien. However I would like to add that I try to keep to the original script as best I can, but do take some liberties, I would also like to point out that my OC David Mils is actually the son of another OC who was on the Nostromo, which is another fix for another day, anyway sit back relax and enjoy the show.

FINAL REPORT OF THE COMMERCIAL STARSHIP NOSTROMO THIRD OFFICER REPORTING

THE OTHER MEMBERS OF THE CREW KANE, LAMBERT, PARKER, BRETT...ASH, AND CAPTAIN DALLAS

ARE DEAD...

CARGO AND SHIP DESTROYED, I SHOULD REACH THE FRONTIER IN A FEW WEEKS

WITH A LITTLE LUCK THE NETWORK WILL PICK ME UP

THIS IS RIPLEY

LAST SURVIVOR OF THE NOSTROMO SIGNING OFF...

 _ **ALIEN ISOLATION-Not Alone**_

 _ **Prologue**_

15 years after the disappearance of the USCSS Nostromo

A tall lanky man walks through the halls of a freighter known as the Quincy Jones, his mission was to inform the only daughter of Ellen Ripley of the most recent development in the hunt for the missing freighter the USCSS Nostromo, the ship had been missing for over 15 years, most of the members of the crew had no next of kin in relation to children, Lambert had a sister who had been estranged from her since their childhood, Parker had a girlfriend or...two, Chief Tactical Officer Mils (an oc) had an insurance policy made when he had joined the company twelve years before the ship went missing, and Captain Dallas had an ex-wife who couldn't be located. Only Ellen Ripley had a member of kin that could be contacted. He entered a large hanger like area to see a young woman working on a piece of derelict engine.

"Ripley" He called out, the woman in question merely tilted up her welding mask, giving the man a skeptical look, "I'm samuels I work for the company" he continued, and with that she put her welding mask back on and went back to work.

"It's your mother, we think we've found her, Amanda" He stated, with this Amanda stopped what she was doing rose to her feet

"A commercial vessel the Enisadora, has recovered what we believe to be the flight recorder unit from the Nostromo" Samuels explains

"Where?" Amanda finally spoke with her question, as the two walked over to a workbench

"Zeta Reticula" Samuels answers, she turns to look at him

"What did it tell you" She asks

"We don't know, the unit was taken to Sevastopol station, it's company property so it's top priority to retrieve it" He explains though the last hint of the statement earned a slight glare from Ripley.

"Sevastapol's a free port of sorts, it serves as a.." "I know what it is" She interrupts him, and turns towards a refreshment station, pouring a cup of coffee

"There's a courier ship called the Torrens, we're going to travel out..." "We?" She interrupts him again

"Myself and another exec, and you if you like, look Ripley I know why you're stationed out here, it's the same place she went missing, I have been granted clearance to grant you a place on the Torrens, if you come along, maybe they'll be some closure for you" She hands him a cup of coffee, grabs one herself looking down at the brown liquid in her cup, with a quick glance to Samuels, she takes a sip, and with a raised eyebrow asks one simple question

"When do we leave" She says

End of prologue


	2. Chapter 1: The Torrens

Disclaimer: Alien (1979) , Alien: Isolation, and all its characters are owned by 20th Century Fox.

The oc's (all two of them) were created by me.

 **Chapter 1. The Torrens**

The gas giant KG-358, a rock resembling Venus in the SOL system, next to this rock sits Sevastopol station a massive port operated by the Seegson Corporation. Seegson itself was trying to be a competitor to the empire that was Weyland-Yutani, whether they were successful or not, was still in the air or rather in the space. The fact that they harbored countless WayYu ships was all too ironic.

The USCCS Torrens an M-Class transport slowly moves towards the station, the Torrens itself was a similar model to the Nostromo, though it was a bit newer in design, the interior was very much the same. Also unlike the Nostromo was the fact that the ship didn't need a large crew to operate her, the crew consisted of Captain Diane Verlaine, William Conner who was navigator and communications officer, and David Mils who was engineer and executive officer. Additional crew during this voyage was of course Amanda Ripley, and Christopher Samuels, but also Nina Taylor who was an executive for Weyland Yutani, out of all of them she was the least experienced when it came to space travel in general, and it showed

Ripley woke slowly to the opening of her cryochamber, she had experienced space travel countless times, so she was used to the feeling of waking up from the chamber, it was like a delayed hangover, you would be fine when you first got up, but it would eventually hit you not like a shot to the head, more like a slight brain freeze.

Ripley moved over to her personal console, she logged in and quickly reviewed the general layout of Sevastopol station, it seemed like a fairly decent free port, definitely large enough to support any ships, materials or personnel that may call it home temporarily. As she logged out of her console, she then decided to head to the showers, as she walked through the sanitized locker room, she thought about how quickly they had arrived, they had left Earth about five days ago, but the Torrens had gotten them there about three days early.

Ripley was happy to finally arrive at Sevastopol,in all seriousness it was bittersweet. She wanted to find some form of evidence to her Mother's fate, she knew the chances of her mother being alive were very slim, but all she wanted was closure, that's it, just an answer to a prayer she had never said.

As she stepped into the shower, and let the "warmish" water make contact with her bare form and untied hair, she thought about the crew dossiers she had reviewed before they had left. Captain Diane Verlaine seemed like a good, strong, smart leader, she had bought the Torrens herself and help turn it into a great space faring craft. William Connor was a exemplary example of a navigator and communications officer, the one comment that she remembered being in his dossier was "a transcendent officer who could be placed on any ship of any type and succeed", the third person was Chief Engineer and Executive Officer David Mils. Ripley stopped her train of thought and focused on the name of the ship's XO, "Mils" why did she know that name, why did she feel so nostalgic about it?

As she exited the shower, she headed over to her locker, she put on her usually standard issue tank top and underwear, as well as her trusty jumpsuit and shoes, after she was fully dressed she headed towards the science department of the ship, she was familiar with M-class such as the Torrens, they were compact, but practical at least they were when they were first built.

Walking into the science area of the ship she took notice of Samuels fiddling around with some paperwork by the looks of it.

"Samuels" she said approaching him, she had not known Samuels for longer than two weeks, he was polite and understanding, but he seemed "off" in the personality department.

"Ahh...Ripley, glad to see you're up" he answered turning to her

"Did you wake up early?"

"Well I don't need as much sleep as the rest of you"

Ripley gave him an odd look

"Anyway, I was just inspecting the ship's facilities, it's a similar vessel to the.." He added before being interrupted by Ripley

"Nostromo...I know, I've served on ships like this before, engineering mostly" she said

"Yes, an M-Class, though it's a later pattern, but close in specs, perhaps you should go see Taylor Ripley, she wasn't fairing too well, she's not a seasoned traveler like the rest of the crew, hypersleep may have been rough for her"

"I haven't had the chance to really talk to her, I'll go check on her...Samuels" she replied with a head nod

"Ripley" Samuels mirrored with a head nod of his own, with that Ripley headed to the main mess area, entering the cramped eating space, she saw Turner, sitting there staring into space, literally. Turner was younger than she would have expected when they first met, seeing as how she was probably around Ripley's age, it was obvious that Turner was by the book in terms of what the company wanted, this created an uneasy presence when she was around.

"Taylor, good morning" Ripley greeted

"Ripley, it's most certainly not good, and I don't think it's morning...(scoff) sorry...I feel like death, I don't know how you people put up with hypersleep regularly" Taylor quickly exclaimed

"You get used to it"

"Most WayYu execs don't venture much farther than the coffee machine"

"I'm surprised that legal was really needed to come on this little voyage"

"As I'm sure you know, the Nostromo's disappearance has cost the company quite a large sum of money, it's flight recorder could give the company proof of it's location, if I can close this case with a conclusive accident report it will look great to my superiors...I'm sorry, that was insensitive, I forgot your mother has been missing for 15 years now..."

"It's okay, we'll both get what we want" Ripley says with a friendly smile, with that one of the doors to the mess area opened, and out came navigator Conner, who looked just as tired as Taylor, he let out a yawn as he noticed the two ladies.

"Taylor, and Ripley I presume" he says walking up and shaking hands with Amanda, which was an interesting gesture, Conner himself seemed particularly uninteresting in appearance, he had a short organized corporate haircut, his skin was pale probably from being on spacecraft most of his life or at least it seemed like it, his face was clean shaven and it looked fit for an officer

"Conner right, I hear you're quite the navigator" Ripley said

"I'm good for what I get paid to do, but my job anymore is staring at screens" Conner he cheekily said as he grabbed a cup of coffee, as he did so another door opened and out came Captain Verlaine herself, she took notice of the three people in her mess area. The Captain herself was a middle aged woman, who seemed like a seasoned veteran in terms of space travel and commanding a ship of this size, Ripley felt confident in her abilities.

"Captain Verlaine, glad to finally put a face to a name" Taylor said

"Well I promise you that all the stories are rubbish, the only true one is how I bought and renovated this old bird myself, and got her up to stuff" She explains as she quietly thanks Conner for the coffee, and takes a big drink

"God I swear this coffee is the only good thing we have on these luxury cruises" she says

"I'd say the showers are a little too cold for it to be considered "luxury" " Conner adds with finger quotes

"And those bloody sleepy quarters could use work" Taylor added with a laugh, the group had a quick laugh, before Ripley asked a quick question

"You said you renovated this thing from the ground up?"

"Yes I bought it when it was a pile of rust with engines, had to go through contracts and the like, but I think she ended up in pretty good shape" the captain explained, just then a man's voice came from a nearby close circuit communicator

"That and you had the best engineer in the whole damn solar system on your crew, who so generously put his own money into the project so that the damn ship didn't blow up during the million dollar process" The communicator finished, the captain rolled her eyes, walked over to the box, and quickly pressed the send button on the communicator

"and said captain would like her Chief Engineer to come up to the mess, and make himself approachable to our passengers" she released the send button

"Ugh...sorry captain, got a problem down here, could use a hand if you have one available" Captain Verlaine was about to protest, but Ripley quickly spoke up

"Actually Captain I'm a Engineer myself, I may be able to help" Ripley said, she got a skeptical look from the Captain, before she sighed

"Alright if you think you can help, head on down below, it'll give you a chance to meet Mils" with that Amanda nodded and headed towards the Engine area, the area was dark bits of tools, and equipment everywhere, she finally heard a clunk, followed by a curse

"fuck...son of a bitch" Amanda looked towards the sound of the noise, and saw a man rubbing the back of his head

"I put the damn thing next to the coolant system, and now it's gone...where the he...hello" the man stopped his tirade when he noticed the young lady standing near the entrance of the engine room, the man himself was probably around Ripley's age, his hair was brown, but had a dark, greasy look to it. Ripley quickly equated that it probably had that look from either oil or grease, which were ample supply in ship engines. He had a slim build, but his toned arms were showing as he had a Torrens t shirt on, with the upper half of his jumpsuit wrapped around his waist, he also wore gloves to protect his hands from the work. His face had a stubble and small scar near his right eyebrow, his eyes were a crystal grey color,which was quite unique.

"I hear you're the Chief Engineer around here" Ripley started

"That and the Executive Officer, but I'm not much of an officer, so...I'm down here" He says as he wipes his forehead

"Your name is Mils right, I've read your file, heard a lot about you from other engineers" Ripley explains

"Yep that's me, though the rumors are mostly false" he said

"You said you needed help with something what was it?" Ripley asked

"Well, the coolant needed changing in engine two here, so I unscrewed the coolant system, flushed it, put new coolant in..."

"And you've lost your wrench...happens all the time to me"

"Exactly!...so let's see it was right here some where" Mils says looking for around for it, little does he know it's in his back pocket of his jumpsuit

"Uhm...is this the wrench?" Ripley says grabbing it from the pocket, this causes Mils to spin around

"Uhh...yeah that one thanks" Mils says as he is handed the wrench by Ripley, he tightens the coolant system securely and places the wrench down, he turns to thank Ripley.

"Thanks, what'd you say you're name was?" Mils says wiping his hands

"Ripley, Amanda Ripley" she answers, this catches Mils attention fully, his overall demeanor changing.

"Your mother...she's Ellen Ripley...right?" he asked directly, Ripley was thrown off completely by this question

"How do you know..."

"Me and you, we have something in common" He added as he nodded over to a bench, they sat next to each other, as he explained the situation in relation to the link between the two.

"I had family on the Nostromo too" he said

"Who?"

"Technically he's my father, but it's not as simple as that, when he joined Weyland Yutani he took out an insurance policy, through it he donated sperm to be frozen, preserving your future and stuff like that, well my mother who was his ex from high school, somehow got a donation, if you know what I mean, and here I am" He said as he lights up and takes a puff of a cigarette.

"I'm sorry...I suppose that's why you're here...to find something to link yourself to him"

"Yeah, find something that will let me know what really happened, who he was or maybe still is, looks like I'm not alone in my quest for answers"

"Yeah...I'm trying to find out what happened to my mother, she may be dead...but I have to find something"

"I can understand that..." he replies, suddenly an announcement comes over the intercom

"Attention all hands to the bridge, we're on finally approach to Sevastopol Station" Captain Verlaine speaks through the intercom

"Well Ripley we better get going, destiny awaits" Mils says with a smirk, Ripley smiles as the two head towards the bridge little did they know, their destinies and their lives would never be the same, ever again.


	3. Chapter 2: Flashpoint

Disclaimer: Alien (1979) , Alien: Isolation, and all its characters are owned by 20th Century Fox.

The oc's (all two of them) were created by me.

 **Chapter 2. Flashpoint**

Both Mils and Ripley walk through the ship towards the bridge, engaging in some light chatter and laughter along the way. As they enter the bridge they noticed Samuels and Taylor standing by the entrance, Ripley took her place next to them, as Mils took his place next to Conner who was sitting in the front of the bridge, Mils raised his eyebrows with a smirk and did some form of handshake with Conner. Meanwhile Ripley was conversing with Samuels.

"We're on final approach?" She asked no one in particular

"Yes it appears we've arrived earlier than expected, they've been having trouble reaching the station, though I think it's the planet's energy causing the interference" Samuels answered with his hands behind his back, Captain Verlaine turned towards the three

"Hope you all had a restful journey" she announced, ironically glancing towards Turner

"The Torrens is in very good order for an old M-Class Captain" Samuels pointed out

"She was a wreck when I bought her, but a few years and even more contracts brought her back from the dead, she pays for herself now" Verlaine responded

"We're approaching Sevastopol Station now? Are we docking?" Turner asked with a slight hint of worry in her voice.

"I believe your contact is Marshall Waits is that right? I'll contact Sevastopol and work out offload procedure with him" Verlaine answered

"Good let's get this done" Turner said with a sigh in her delivery.

"Don't worry Miss Taylor, routine procedure, in and out" Verlaine said trying to comfort Taylor's obvious nervousness, she then walked around the large console in the center of the bridge towards where Mils and Conner were sitting, the other three members of the crew moved to where she was.

"Please tell me that's not a cigarette" Verlaine asked when she what her xo was holding

"It's not a cigarette" Mils answered flatly, before said cigarette was taken out of his hands by Verlaine, she took a puff herself, causing Mils and Conner to both raise an eyebrow

"I thought you quit Captain?" Conner pointed out

"I did, old habits die hard" She responded as she removed it from her mouth, and stamped it out into an ashtray earning a grumble from her engineer.

"How we doing Conner" Verlaine asked

"ASH MG loaded and calibrated, approach vector locked" Conner stated

"Engines are all good to go, coolant needed replaced" Mils added, Captain Verlaine nodded

"Prep comms, so I can say hello" she ordered

"Channel open Captain" Conner responded, the Torrens moved towards the station itself, the large object in front of them looked like three skyscrapers floating in space connected by several bridges.

"Can we see it?" Samuels asked

"Switching to monitors" Mils stated as he pressed a few buttons next to him, the monitor in front of Samuels, Ripley and Taylor turned on showing the station

"Sevastopol Station, beacon to the outer rim..." Verlaine announced, the image troubled Ripley though.

"Is that damage?" she asked, everyone looked closer at the image

"That looks like damage" Samuels complimented

"Punch up 74, tight angle" Verlaine asked Conner who complied pushing a series of buttons on the console next to him, with the zoomed image bent and burnt pieces of the station were more noticeable specifically in the drydock area

"It looks explosive...that's always a good sign" Mils pointed out sarcastically

"Looks like the drydock bay is screwed" Conner added

"I can't bring the Torrens into that" Captain Verlaine stated, she then flipped a switch above her head, this opened up comms with the station

"This is the commercial vessel Torrens out of St. Clair, registration number MSV-7760, calling Sevastopol traffic control, we're carrying three passengers under Wayland Yutani bond, you're carrying the Nostromo flight recorder unit, requesting permission to transfer the passengers to your port side, over" She flips the switch the opposite direction, and gets an ominous static filled message in return

"(Static)...Marshall...(Static)...serious...(Static)...situation..." The station answers back, the crew all exchange looks of concern and confusion.

"Hello Marshall this is the Torrens say again?" Verlaine says, she only gets static in return followed by one word "lockdown" before the static finally stops. Everyone was silent for a good few minutes before Mils broke the silence.

"So Mr. Communications Officer care to comment on what we just heard" Mils says sarcastically

"Well all I got from that, was situation, serious, and lockdown, three words I really don't like" Conner commented

"Knock it off, we've got to get in there, see what's happened"

"I vote that we call in the Marines, Captain" Conner states

"Noted Conner, but we've won the distance lottery, we go in now find out why the lights are out" Verlaine decides

"You three are gonna have to space walk to the nearest airlock, we'll set up a tether." she added, Mils then spoke up

"Captain we're gonna need someone to go with them, help them with the paperwork, Sevastapol's not gonna give that recorder to just any WeyYu exec" he stated glancing over at the group

"(Sigh)...Alright if you wanna go too, give me a little piece and quiet, meet them down by the main hatch in ten" Verlaine said slightly annoyed, Mils smiled and headed towards the locker room to grab a few items from his locker. The three other members of the crew and Verlaine head down towards main airlock, once there they begin to get into their spacesuits, these models were about the same size as the ones used by others decades beforehand, but they were more efficient in terms of oxygen consumption. Even the color of them was made for a reason, the yellow tint added a whole new element of safety in that a person could be spotted easily from a distance which was a necessity in space. Mils joined them shortly after, and gets into his spacesuit. Verlaine then moves to each person normalizing their oxygen levels by turning two knobs on the back of their suits. Excess oxygen exits the suits, as the group circles around for a final briefing

"We've not had any contact with the station since that last transmission, I've outfitted Samuels' suit with a signal amplifier, and Mils will be in direct contact with us throughout EVA (Extravehicular Activity)" Verlaine said ,the other four all nodded, she then turned specifically to Samuels and Mils

"I can only keep the Torrens in orbit for 24 hours..." she states

"You'll have heard from us by then" Samuels says matter of factly, Verlaine turns towards Mils her expression getting serious, like a mother sending her son out on a first date

"Mils...come back safe...alright?" Verlaine says, Mils rolls his eyes, but reluctantly answers

"We'll be back in time for breakfast Mom" he says with a wink, this gets a surprised look from both Ripley and Taylor

"Mom?" Ripley asks with an unbelieving tone

"Long story, she's more my babysitter than my Captain" Mils says with a sigh, Verlaine gives them one more look and a nod complemented by a "good luck, I'll see you on the other side". They all file into the port side airlock, Mils in front of Ripley, Taylor behind her and ahead of Samuels. The ship attaches a tether to the airlock of the station, the group is silent except for Taylor's quick breathing.

"Taylor you alright?" Ripley asks

"My contract doesn't cover bloody spacewalks" Taylor replies in a near-panic state

"Taylor the first thing you need to do is breath, in through the nose out through the mouth, you're going to hyperventilate" Mils states, Taylor's breathing slows a little.

"Taylor when we get out there just focus your eyes on the back of my suit, stay close, you too Samuels" Ripley states

"Affirmative" Samuels says

"Alright Conner you got me on this one" Mils announces

"Copy Mils I read you loud and clear"

"We're departing the Torrens now, EVA walk commencing"

"Copy" with that answer from Conner, Mils hit a button to his left, the airlock opened, and they "stepped" into space, using a special grip to stay on the tether line which was about waist high, the foursome step out into the wide open vastness of space between them and the station.

"Torrens there are multiple indicators of explosive and impact damage throughout the exterior of the station from what I can see" Mils reports

"Copy, we see them too" Conner responds on the other line

"On present course, we'll reach airlock in a few minutes"

"Copy"

"How you holding up Taylor" Ripley asks, Taylor herself was looking at all the damage in awe

"My God Ripley" she responds

"Keep going we're almost there, you're doing great" Ripley states, Mils then updates the Torrens

"Torrens this is Mils we're almost there, ETA probably about thirty seconds, will update when..." He says before he's cut off by a massive explosion from the station, the explosion sends large piles of debris in all directions, a huge piece of debris flies towards the group

"Everyone, hold on" Samuels yells before the debris severs the groups tether line, dividing the line in half with Taylor and Samuels on one end ,and Mils and Ripley on the other. The group goes flying in various directions, Samuels and Taylor fly in unknown direction. Meanwhile Mils and Ripley go flying, nothing ,but silence fills Ripley's ears, that and the panic filled grunts and yells of herself and even Mils on occasion. She hears Mils voice fill her ears as he tries to contact the Torrens

"Torrens...come in Torrens...massive explosion...I've lost everybody...request immediate CasEvac...Torrens...please come in!" He yells, Ripley doesn't see him though; she's too focused on moving towards the airlock or rather stopping herself from crashing into it. When she does make contact with the exterior of the station's airlock it's not as severe as she thought, her suit has done it's job and cushioned her fall. She looks out into space and sees nothing but debris and space.

"Taylor, Samuels, Mils anybody?!" She desperately holds onto the railing, then Mils lands next to her on the opposite railing.

"Mils, oh thank God, I thought I was..."

"Thank him later Ripley, we need to get inside, hit the switch" Mils yells holding on for dear life, then suddenly a large piece of debris comes crashing into the area they are in, it disintegrates when it makes contact with the station, it creates a steel rain effect as debris rains down on the duo, the two of them shield themselves as best they can, the debris however does cut, a hole into Ripley's suit and causes damage to a valve on Mils suit. As the debris passes, Mils notices his oxygen intake decreasing, but more importantly (at least to him) he notices the hole in Ripley's suit

"Shit you've got a hole in your suit" Mils states worriedly

"Oh fuck, come on open...open!" Ripley frantically yells at the airlock door as she pounds the button to make it open faster

"Ripley you need to conserve your oxygen, take a breath every five seconds" Mils ordered Ripley then began a countdown of five mentally, taking a breath every time she reached one, when the airlock finally did begin to open, Mils slid over to Ripley they grabbed each other's hands as they slowly moved towards the interior of the airlock, as Ripley continued her "breathing treatment" Mils was slowly losing consciousness, as they finally made it into the airlock, Ripley let go of his hand, his body slowly turned around so his back was to the floor of the airlock, when she finally was able to get the airlock the close and depressurize the two fell to the floor, Ripley holding onto the wall of the airlock, she sighed a relieved breath.

"Oh my God...we made it...we made it Mils...Mils?" She said slowly looking back at her colleague whose body was still on the ground, his body was almost in the position it would be in if he was making a snowman, arms and legs spread out in a pointed star form.

"Oh no...Mils...Mils!" She worriedly said as she walked towards his body all, when she saw his face she gasped a hushed "NO" his eyes were rolled back in his head, and his face looked as if it was drained of all color, and maybe even life...


	4. Chapter 3: We're Not Alone

Disclaimer: Alien (1979) , Alien: Isolation, and all its characters are owned by 20th Century Fox.

The oc's (all two of them) were created by me.

 **Chapter 3: We're Not Alone**

Ripley couldn't believe what had occurred in the last few minutes, first they were spacewalking to a station that appeared was almost derelict, said station then exploded sending pieces of metal and other forms of debris flying into them, Taylor and Samuels had disappeared completely, her Mils had held on for dear life, barely got in after dodging God knows how many bits of shrapnel, now they were in the airlock which in itself was a miracle, she was relieved in a way although for the time being she was more focused on the condition of Mils, she had only known him for awhile, but at this point he was the only person with her, and she'd feel a little more "secure" with him around, not that she couldn't take care of herself, but still.

"Mils come on Mils don't do this" She yelled quickly taking her space suit off, she then begins taking off his, the great thing about the spacesuits of modern travel were that they could be put on and taken off rather quickly, or at least quickly by spacesuit standards. Once his suit was off, she checked for his pulse, it was weak, but it was there. She quickly prepared herself to give CPR, she tilted his up, and began performing chest compressions, counting to ten with each press, after the tenth press she holds his nose, opens his mouth and presses her mouth to his breathing air into him, she continues said process several more times, growing more frantic with every passing moment, finally he begins to show signs of life, his pulse getting better, and his body getting more color, though he doesn't show any signs of reaction to his outside stimuli. Frustration begins to show

"Come on Goddamn it breath..." She yells as she places her mouth on his one more time, she raises both of her hands together in an axe handle like form, and brings them down onto Mils' chest screaming one phrase "breath!" With this his body fluttered to life, Mils coughing and inhaling air at an alarming rate.

"Mils...Mils oh my God, you're alive!" She yells putting a comforting arm on his shoulder as he catches his breath, or rather tries to catch his breath

"Ripley, you're okay?" he says

"Me, what about you, your suit was torn"

"Punctured...you had more holes in yours" Mils corrects her and then points out the damage to her suit, pointing to it it was true there were several slashes on her suit as opposed to Mils who had damage on his oxygen intake valve.

"Of all the stupid, macho things.." Ripley says with a hint of annoyance in her voice. Mils then put his hand around her neck and brought her down into a hug, it was more for her than for him, but for Mils it was his way of saying thank you

"Thank You Ripley, I'm not use to being saved so sorry if you were expecting a kiss" Mils said humorously, Ripley blushed a little still taken aback from the show of affection from Mils.

"Now...let's get going, time to find out what the fuck is going on" Mils said as the two of them rose to their feet quickly and moved out of the airlock. They arrive at a registration point these points acted as time clocks for crew members of stations as large as Sevastopol. Ripley being a Weyland Yutani employee signed into the station, it revealed that some time had passed since there had been a new arrival to the station.

"There's not been a ship here for awhile, last new ship arrival was the Enisadora, and that was a few days ago, everything stops after that" Ripley says

"That was the ship that had the Nostromo flight recorder, I won't think they halt everything for that do you?" Mils asks

"Maybe, the company isn't known for wanting to share it's secrets, but I wouldn't think they would shut down the whole station over it." Ripley adds

"Who knows, I don't think the company is responsible for this, they wouldn't attempt to blow up a station worth God knows how many billions of dollars, even they wouldn't do that" Mils says as they turn towards another corridor. This one a little less cramped than the others, it was nearly pitch black as well.

"Would kill for a flashlight right now" Mils said under his breath, the two then enter a larger corridor, at the right corner of said corridor is noticeable signs of damage, a small fire is burning, when they investigate closer it reveals a series of exposed pipes, one of said pipe's control valves has been exposed spurts out fire in a pressurized explosion.

"Guess we're not going that way, the air vent may be our only option" Ripley points out the air vent next to them, Mils nods, as he goes in first looking around the area for any sign of life, the cramped space is hard for Mils being a little taller than Ripley, he struggles to move at first before finally finding a good form to stay at, Ripley takes notice of his discomfort.

"You alright Mils?" she asks

"Yeah I'm good, just not use to tight spaces, that's why I like working on engines"

"You're not claustrophobic are you?"

"No...just a tall man in a small place...let's just hope we won't be in here long"

"Agreed, the sooner we find Samuels and Taylor the better"

"We will...and then we..."Mils says before the lights go out all around them

"Well...this is much better" He says sarcastically, the only light showing is that from behind a slow moving fan, and that of a red emergency light at the end the air shaft, they head towards it and another air shaft entrance opens up to the right of them. The two of them cough a little as they run into the smoke of the pipe fire next to them as they exit the shaft. Stretching their legs a little they move into an area that resembles an airlock, near one entrance is a terminal, Mils approaches it as Ripley looks around for supplies, she picks up a SCJ injector which is useful more making things on the spot which she had a feeling she was going to have to do during her and Mils' time on the station. Meanwhile Mils logs onto the terminal, he sees that most of the files are corrupted, except for one. He opens the file and reveals that the station was decommissioned?

"Ripley you may want to see this" Mils says waving Ripley over, Ripley walks over quickly, reading the message on the screen, she can't believe her eyes.

"What the fuck is this" She says looking shockingly at Mils

"You tell me, did they mention anything to you about this, before you left St. Claire" Mils asks

"No all they said was that the station had received the ship with the flight recorder, and that's it."

"Either the higher ups are that stupid, or something went down before we arrived, something big"

"Let's hope we find out soon" Ripley says

"Amen to that" Mils says, the two then head to "bridge" ahead of them. The bridge consisted of two boards stacked next to eachother

"Looks safe right?" Mils asks to noone in particular, Mils steps on the planks first they appear to hold his weight, he moves on the second one and nods Ripley over. She steps on the first plank cautiously, the two are about to cross when suddenly the boards both snap sending the two survivors crashing down to the level below, Mils and Ripley both try to grab onto anything to stop their fall, but they end up on the ground landing with respective thuds. They lay there unconscious for a moment, they then move, making immediate eye contact with eachother.

"Ripley you good?" Mils asks

"Goddamn, yes I'm good" Ripley says as Mils helps her up

"We'll be feeling that one later, that's for sure" Mils says trying to keep their spirits up, but any good spirits he feels are quickly replaced by a numbing pain in his side, he clearly has broken a rib or two. The two of them move around the general area, Ripley finds a flare and picks it up. Lighting it near them, revealing an area that was probably used for package sorting and handling. They head through one of the checkpoints, Mils recognizes the general area they are in.

"Central receiving...we may be near departures... there should be an admin terminal nearby...we can get things running again from there I think" Mils announces they work their way towards a yellow ladder, they go up it Mils and then Ripley, they go through several more areas at the top, all the same dark and empty of life.

"Hello anyone here" Ripley says cautiously, they walk up to a terminal that shows the map of the area they are in however it doesn't show any other areas

"Guess we'll have to keep our eyes out for those" Mils says referring to the terminal, they then hang a left into the administration office for departures, Mils spots the generator to their left, he quickly restarts it, the lights around them flutter on, there's an emergency phone and a personal terminal nearby Ripley tries the emergency phone, while Mils checks the terminal, Ripley picks the phone up after placing her keycard in, she hears no one on the other end, but nethertheless records a short message, when she's done she hangs up the phone.

"Hey Ripley come take a look at this" Mils says as Ripley walks up beside him.

"Looks like they had a pretty bad supply problem, people were running low on water, food, even medicine" Mils concluded

"Looks like there's a code for a storage locker" Ripley adds, Mils scrolls down to view some more information this time about Seegson Corp

"Yeah, also looks like Seegson Corp was in pretty bad financial times, this station was only the beginning, they were probably going to be bought out by Weyland Yutani, that may explain why the androids and AI were going to be kept intact"

"Makes sense, too much money in both to abandon" Ripley points out, they then listen to an audio file from Marshall Waits himself, detailing reports about engineering

"So Waits is calling some shots around here...interesting...now let's see if we can get this place back online" Mils says as he types in a few codes into the terminal this causes power to be brought back into the departures section of the station, the lights flicker on throughout the waiting room like area, there is a large model of the station in the center of the room, when the lights come on there are sounds of scuffling and then running footsteps, a few people can be seen running out of the room to the left of the model.

"Those were people, there's still people here!" Ripley says with enthusiasm

"Yeah...but did they seem...spooked to you?" Mils says looking at Ripley

"Yeah, but they probably didn't expect the lights to come on" she replies

"True, let's get down there" Mils says as Ripley and him move down the stairs into the main area they were overlooking earlier. There are numerous signs of damage, they move to the right of the model into another waiting room area, the lights suddenly flicker off, only an exposed power line flickering with electricity lights the room, the two crouch down under the power line, the lights struggle to stay on and flicker on and off sporadically. The move into a more wide open observation area, though it looks like a warzone, there is trash on the floor, small fires, damage and messages spray painted on the walls.

"What the hell happened here?" Ripley asked out loud

"Looks like we were late to one hell of a party" Mils stated off handedly, the pair move up to the second level, suddenly the Torrens appears next to the observation windows, it's lights shining into the station

"The Torrens...Verlaine we're in here...we're here" Ripley says as both her and Mils jump up and down waving their arms, seemingly out of nowhere shutters close over the windows, eliminating any chance of the ship seeing them

"Someone did that...we're not alone" Mils concluded the two move back downstairs, they spot another wall generator, Ripley restarts it the lights around the observation deck turn on, the lights reveal that they're in some sort of rec room, the two exit the room and see a door open to their left, when they enter it it appears to be a store, Mils sees a tape recorder he plays it, on the tape a woman talks about Marshall Waits not answering questions, and how "they are all on their own now".

"This doesn't make sense, shutting down a station is usually a pretty straight forward process...usually" Mils says with a hand to his chin

"This store was going to be shut down, seems Sevastopol wasn't as busy as we thought" Ripley says looking at a terminal, Mils then spots a secret hatch, he opens it revealing another area.

"Hey Ripley, check this out, looks like an emergency vault" Mils announces, she walks over and looks at the space crouching down

"It's our best shot" She states, as she climbs into the chamber, as she inspects the area around her, she nods for Mils to come in after her, when he is down, the two move through the cramped, air duct like tunnel, until they come up to another vault door. They climb out, they look around them seeing another area, this time it appears to be a checkpoint for arrivals and departures. The are itself is like many of the areas they've already seen, in complete disarray.

"This whole damn place is falling apart" Ripley says

"I can't imagine people would go this nuts about the station getting shut down" Mils says, moving a vacuum cleaner away from a collapsed vent

"Think we can use this to get to the other side" he says as he enters the vent, Ripley follows him, as they exit onto the other side they see a service desk with departure times behind it on a board, when they approach it the lights suddenly turn off.

"Well...that's unsettling" Ripley says nervously, the two move towards the desk, go around to the left, there they see a door with a door lock on it surrounded by flood lights, when they get closer they notice something else, about a dozen or so bodybags

"Oh God...what the hell happened here" Ripley says clearly unnerved by the sight, Mils is checking the patient card clipped onto a bag.

"Cassidy, Jacob...Male Caucasian...Age 37...cause of death...impregnation?" Mils says with confusion at reading the last detail, he looks back at Ripley with a look of concern

"Impregnation?" She asks

"That's what it says, it's the same for the ones next to him, this is just getting more weird" Mils says, he then decides to have a look for himself, he unzips one of the bags, it reveals a man of average size, very little signs of decomposition, but most noticeable is the massive hole in his chest, the outward direction of his flesh and bone looks as if he exploded from within.

"Oh God...what did this to him" Ripley says covering her mouth

"It looks like he had a bomb go off in his chest" Mils said with a grimace on his face as he stood up

"Let's get that exit open" Ripley says looking around; she sees a unlocked door leading to the main airlock, waving Mils over the two head through said door, it reveals maintenance like areas along with a generator, Ripley heads up the stairs to scout out the area, up there she sees an office with a locked door, she takes a mental note of the door and then walks back down to Mils who restarts the generator. They move back into the body bag filled room only to be greeted by the lights turning back on along with sounds of movements

"Looks like we spooked the neighbors" Mils says offhandedly

"Still going to need a maintenance jack for that door" Ripley announced, Mils nodded and the two move up a flight of stairs to the left of them, there they take in the sight of a locker room, there's another tape recorder nearby, when played it reveals a recording by a man named Turner, he discusses a drunk man with a maintenance jack.

"We should probably try to find our local drunk" Mils says

"Yeah the sooner the better" Ripley adds, the two move into supply room, there they see a dead body of a man

"oh….fuck" Ripley says through her teeth

"Looks….looks like we'll have to go over to get to him," Mils says pointing to a maintence vent with a ladder, the two climb up into the maintenance vent, and proceed to make their way over to the dead body. The dead man holds a maintenance jack in his hand, there also is a ID card next to him. Ripley grabs the ID card reading the name, "Zachary Watson". Mils on the other hand removes the jack from his hand, rigor mortis having set in the body is picked up with the jack before finally dropping back down to the floor, Mils hands the Jack to Ripley

"Think we need this more than you do" Ripley says, Mils quickly checks for a chest wound like the others, he doesn't have one.

"Look his chest isn't burst open like the others" Mils points out, Ripley meanwhile turns on a tape recording of the man before them on the floor, he mentions how the marshalls aren't doing their jobs and "something" being on the station.

"Something's on the station…..but what could cause this much damage….kill this many people in such a short amount of time" Ripley asks out loud

"Could be a virus like a bio agent, something that kills you from the inside maybe?…..let's just focus on getting that door open" Mils says

They move to the door behind them which has a lock on it, Ripley hands the jack to Mils who uses the jack to remove the door lock.

They begin to backtrack to get back to the main exit, they arrive at the door that leads to the supply area, when they pass through the door they see an overturned cart , with pieces of paper and cups laying next to it, the papers are moving in the breeze as if the cart had just been tipped over

"Something tells me we're not alone, keep that jack ready Ripley" Mils says cautiously looking around the hallway, she nods also looking around the hallway, they see the locked door Ripley encountered before, Ripley removes the lock with the jack. The room reveals an office with a single tape recorder, the tape plays a recording of an interrogation performed by Marshall Waits, though it sounds like the interrogation didn't do much more than establish the suspect's name.

"Interrogations?...sounds as if Marshall Waits went all Inspector Clouseau on everybody" Mils says under his breath as the two of them move into the locker room. They move through the locker room and head down a flight of stairs, which leads them to the main exit

"Mind if I do this one Rip?" Mils asks with a bit of humor and a smirk at the use of his newly created nickname

"Rip?...really" Ripley says begrudgingly albeit with a smile on her face as she hands the jack to Mils.

"What you prefer sweetheart?" Mils replies with a chuckle, the two laugh briefly as Mils prepares to unlock the door, but before he can do this a cold metal object is placed against the back of his head, and an even colder voice makes it's presence known….

"Don't you fucking move"…..

Ripley Audio Log 1

Date: December 11th 2137

My name is Amanda Ripley I am a member of the Weyland Yutani bond sent to Sevastopol station to recover the flight recorder of the USCSS Nostromo. I am currently in the Departures are of the station with the executive officer of the USCSS Torrens David Mils, if you can hear this please make contact with us as soon as possible, we will try to update you on our location when we can, let's hope you find us soon.

Ripley Out.


	5. Chapter 4: Something Else

Alien (1979), Alien Isolation and all it's respective properties are owned by 20th Century Fox

The oc's (all two of them) are owned by me

 **Alien Isolation: Not Alone**

 **Chapter 4: Something Else...**

Mils stood stiff, sweat beginning to run down his face as the metal object pressed harder into the back of his skull, Ripley on the other hand was in a state of shock and panic, all she knew was that there was someone else on the station with them and by the sound of their voice they weren't friendly.

"Hands up" the voice says, both Ripley and Mils comply

"Now turn around" Mils and Ripley both comply slowly

"Come on!" the voice yells loudly, when they are both fully turned around, the owner of the voice is revealed. An average sized man, with no hair, big beady eyes with large bags below them, from the looks of his outfit he probably was a maintenance worker, but that wasn't the detail that Ripley and Mils cared about, it was the pistol he was pointing it at them both. He quickly takes the jack from Mils' hands

"Who the fuck are you two?" the man says impatiently

"I'm Ripley, this is Mils" Ripley finally says, trying to keep her composure.

"Where'd you come from Ripley" he asks putting a little hint of disbelief when pronouncing her name.

"Off station, a ship" she answers

"There are no ships HERE!" he yells enunciating "here".

"Well there are now" Mils states supporting Ripley's claim

"Well that's good news, something big just rocked this whole place" the man says pacing the floor in front of them still point the gun

"We know ,we were out there when it hit" Mils states

"and the least of our problems, boys and girls" the man says with a laugh

"Yeah?" Ripley says nodding

"Yeah, something's on this station, something you wouldn't believe"

"Like what?" Ripley asks

"a killer, you get it?" the man asks bringing himself and the gun close to Ripley's face, she closes her eyes with a look of horror on her face, Mils sees this and steps in front of Ripley, this causes the man to jump back suddenly

"Whoa the fuck you thinking boytoy, I'll blow your head clean off" the man yells pointing his gun towards Mils, Mils notices something about the gun

"You've got the safety on...genius" he announces, Ripley raises an eyebrow looking between Mils and the man

"Nice try, but that's not fooling me..." the man says, yet despite saying this he still looks to see if the safety is on, when he does Mils makes a move for the gun, rustling it from the man's hand. He throws the man to the ground, and points the gun at him, Ripley walks up behind Mils

"Now what the fuck is going on?" Mils says cocking the gun

"Bastard...what's the fucking point you're going to off me anyway" The man says holding his head

"Not essentially...we were boarding with two colleagues...we got separated in the blast...you can help us find them" Ripley explain

"Why?" the man asks

"Cause you seem to know your way around here" Ripley answers

"No I mean what's in it for me" He yells pointing to himself with anger

"You get your gun back for one" Mils says

"You also get passage on our ship" Ripley adds, Mils gives her an odd look at first, before nodding with a smirk

"How do I know I can trust you"

"Well for one she's saved my ass a few dozen times in the last couple hours, and two I'm the executive officer of the USCCS Torrens if anyone can give you a lift it's us" Mils explains

"So do we have a deal, Mister?" Mils asks turning the gun around so the handle is facing the man

"Axel...my name's Axel" he says taking his gun from Mils

"Axel...we need to get to comms, so we can get in contact with our ship" Riple says Axel gets up still holding both the gun and the jack, both Mils and Ripley tense unsure if Axel was truly trustworthy. Axel looks down at the jack and slowly hands it to Ripley, when she grasps it he still holds onto it

"This is a lucky day you two" Axel says, he offers Mils the gun, but Mils waves it away

"More of a shotgun kinda guy" Mils explains

"Suit yourself boytoy, alright lovebirds seeks and comms are in the sixth deck spire, it's quite a distance, but we can get there using the transit system, and watch yourself we can get in all sorts of trouble around here" Axel explains

"Yeah rough neighborhood" Mils says sarcastically, Ripley unlocks the door, and they move into the hallway

"Was that you following us back there" Ripley asks as they walk

"Had to keep my distance, can't take any chances" Axel explains

"You two stay close" He adds seeing something in the distance, the group eventually walks up to an elevator with two people ,a man and a women still in it, Axel points his gun at them

"Freeze, don't move" He says getting the attention of the two strangers

"Okay...okay we're not looking for trouble...who are you" the women asks

"I'm John, this is Ringo and Paul, George is running late" Axel says still aiming the gun.

"They're just some assholes, ignore them Jahna" the man says

"We're trying to get to comms, can you help us" Ripley says finally speaking up

"Don't answer them come on Jahna I've got the elevator working" the man states pressing a few buttons next to him

"I'm sorry good luck" Jahna says, the trio walk away from the elevator as the door closes

"What the hell was that about, why are you so aggressive" Ripley asks

"People are shit scared, keeping to their own, safer that way" Axel answers matter of factly

"Which one of us is Ringo by the way?" Mils asks looking around the area as they walk

"Which one of you has the bigger nose?" Axel asks with a smirk

"ugh...nevermind" Mils responds clearly annoyed

"Can we focus please gentleman" Ripley says more annoyed

"Yes Mamn" Mils says in a impromptu military voice

"Hope this ship of yours is the real McCoy" Axel

"It is, I keep her running, best ship this side of the milky way" Mils states proudly

"Hold up let me get the elevator, the thing's old, needs a special touch" Axel says fiddling with the controls for the elevator, the doors open and the trio moves inside.

"Keep the noise down there's people around here" Axel says listening closely to the outside of the door

"I'd appreciate if you'd tell us what the hell is going on" Ripley says clearly getting impatient, both Axel and Mils are thrown off by this sudden burst of emotion

"Listen darling when we get to our ship we can kick back braid each other's hair and talk all you want" Axel says in sueve kind of way

"Yeah when we get to our ship" Ripley says getting angry as she points her thumb at her and Mils

"I want to know what's going on right fucking now!" She says in a borderline rage, Mils puts a hand on her shoulder

"Ease down there killer" Mils says in a semi-serious tone, he then looks right at Axel with a furrowed brow

"Axel now's the time to start talking, unless you fancy on watching us leave from an airlock" Mils threatens with a straight face, Axel is taken aback by the sudden aggressiveness of his cohorts

"Alright, remember when I said something was on the station, well I meant it" he explains

"Enough with the hidden agenda shit, just tell us" Mils says clearly annoyed

"Like I said before there's a killer on the station"

"What like a psycho ,a person...what?" Ripley asks impatiently

"A monster, I've never seen it, but it's here, it's been picking people off one by one" Axel explains, they both give him a skeptical look, but judging by his demeanor and the look on his face he's not lying, they both give each other a worried look before following Axel out of the elevator.

"A monster what the fuck..." Mils says

"It has to be a person...they just think he's a monster because of the paranoia of the station shutdown" Ripley explains

"Maybe..." Mils concludes, they catch up to Axel who waves them down to crouch near an air duct entrance, taking a glance the three see a few men armed with shotguns

"We need to move ,through here, follow me" Axel says opening the air vent

"Great this again" Mils says

"Stop gripping Mils" Ripley replies

"I like gripping" Mils says curtly

"quiet" Axel snaps at the two, the three move through the vent

"Friends of yours" Ripley asks with a touch of sarcasm in her voice

"I've had run ins with them before, they don't like strangers, even nice guys like me" Axel explains

"I'm shocked" Ripley says with a false feeling of surprise in her voice

"If you're a nice guy, I'd hate to meet an asshole around here" Mils stated out loud

"If you two lovebirds wanna go say hello, be my guest, but believe me those guns aren't for show" Axel advices sarcastically

"I'll have to think about it first" Mils replies humorously

"Someone should do something" Ripley says bringing the humor down with her serious demeanor

"They are it's called surviving" Axel answers quickly, the trio keeps moving through the vent as Axel continues to explain.

"Everyone's turning on each other, the fear is making them crazy"

"So we've noticed" Mils says under his breath as the troop move into a more wide open area, it looks like someone's renovated it to make it more homey

"You've been living here" Ripley asks looking around the room

"My butler's on holiday, grab what you need, ya never know what you might run into" Axel

"Amen to that brother" Mils says with a nod, they move into another part of Axel's "room"

"Been waiting for a ship, for you I guess" Axel says nodding towards the two, "there's a couple headsets with flashlights over there, might come in handy" he adds, Mils and Ripley both grab the thin headset, the headset itself consists of a small flashlight and wireless microphone on the right side, they both put it on their heads, stretching it for size.

"careful using it though...don't wanna get caught" Axel instructs

"Alright let's move gentleman" Ripley says, the three move through a shorter vent to exit the room, from there they enter a darker wide open area with several vents

"I marked the vent we need, but this dark isn't helping things." Axel says

"I read ya Axel, lights on" Mils says as he turns his flashlight on, Ripley follows suit, the two look around, they spot several vents that dead end into fans, moving into another room Mils finds a vent that appears promising

"Axel is this it" Mils asks as Ripley and Axel walk over quickly, Axel smirked, placing a friendly hand on Mils shoulder

"See I told you I had it covered" Axel says with a smile

"Never doubted you for a minute" Mils says sarcastically as Axel opens the hatch, him and Ripley follow Axel through the vent

"This the way everyone travels around here?" Ripley asks

"Only the ones who want to stay alive sweetheart" Axel cheekily replies, the trio moves past a grate where they see more men with guns, talking about how they don't want to piss "him" off. The group keeps moving through the vent, until they reach the exit, they move into an area that resembles most of the station, dark, depressing and spooky.

"Okay don't shine that flashlight" Axel orders moving behind a row of crates, they hide there momentarily, then Axel signals them to move through a large blast door that is half open, the next room reveals a large supply yard, with several armed looters searching through various crates and containers. The trio move behind a railing listening in on the conversation between the looters, the conversation gives the group some info on just how bad the supply situation is.

"We need a distraction, we can't take on that many" Mils says

"What do you mean take on?" Ripley asks

"He's right sweetheart, we need to get through that door over there, we need something to get their attention, that generator might work, turn that off, and they'd have to investigate" Axel says as he points to a door at the far side of the room, as well as where the generator may be located, he then looks at Ripley

"What?" She says clearly a little freaked out

"You're going to have to turn off the generator" Axel announces, Ripley is about the protest, but Mils cuts her off

"He's right Ripley, you're smaller than us, probably won't make as much noise" he points out

"Okay" She reluctantly agrees, Mils notices this and puts his hands on Ripley's shoulder, this gets her attention, they look into eachother's eyes

"You'll be fine Rip, we'll come and get you if something happens" Mils states strongly

"Okay, I'll be right back" Ripley says as she moves around the men keeping low, Axel meanwhile gives Mils a look

"What?" Mils asks clearly a little irritated

"You've got the hots for her don't ya Junior?" Axel says with shit eating grin

"Cease and fucking desist this conversation...now"

"It's pretty obvious"

"She needed encouragement"

"I think you just wanted to hold her close"

"Oh for fuck sakes"

"What's next makeout session for a good day's work"

"Jesus Christ help me" Mils finally says pressing his hands to his face trying to block out Axel's face and voice, meanwhile Ripley sneaks around into a room with the generator terminal, she presses a series of buttons, the lights turn off suddenly as Ripley uses an emergency vault to flank the armed personnel who begin to patrol the surrounding areas, when she emerges from the vault she's right next to the door that was at the other side of the room when they came in. Mils offers her a hand which she accepts, Axel is already at the door

"Nice work Ripley, now let's get going" Axel says

"See told you could do it" Mils says slapping Ripley on the arm playfully, the group's most recent success had filled them with plenty of confidence and optimism, but they weren't safe yet, so it was brief

"Your pep talk helped a little" Ripley replied as they moved through that door

"Just a little" Mils says with a look of false disappointment, the two smirk and blush as they try to look anywhere else but eachother

"Hey lovebirds, maybe we can get moving, and keep it down they're still close" Axel whispered a little annoyed, they move into another dark hallway, trying to keep their footsteps and breathing controlled for as long as possible. As they past past several coolant tanks Ripley asks a question.

"How much further" she asks

"Not much, transit's just up ahead" Axel replies checking the ammo in his gun

"I just hope Mom's waiting for us" Mils says quietly, they take a sudden break as Axel asks the two survivors a question

"Sevastopol not what you were expecting eh?" he asks, they both silently nod, Mils heads over to a terminal to investigate the contents, on the terminal there several logs detailing thievery on the station, and just how little supplies the survivors were dealing with.

"My shipping out papers were for a week ago, I'm not even supposed to be here" Axel admits

"Your ship was a bit late, but it's here" Ripley states in reference to the Torrens, after checking the terminal Mils joins them, and then moves into a large room with four large generators. The power however appears to be off.

"Shit they've cut the power, they've done us in" Axel says with a slight bit of panic in his voice

"Shit you're right, now what?" Ripley says looking around

"If I'm not mistaken we can restart the generators, but there's two buttons that must be pressed at the same time" Axel explains

"One of us has to go to the other one" Mils points out

"I'll go to the other one" Ripley announces

"Axel mind going with her, watch her back" Mils says, earning an unbelieving glare from Ripley

"I can take care of myself Mils" Ripley says

"I don't deny it, but I'd rather you have an extra set of eyes watching your back" Mils points out

"Alright enough arguing let's go Ripley" Axel says even more annoyed

"Okay...be safe Mils" Ripley reluctantly agrees

"Always" Mils answers, both Ripley and Axel retreat from the room and head to the other side of the window, there they see Mils fiddling with the overhead switch, he links eyes with them, and holds up a three with his right hand

"On three...one...two...three" Mils says as both him and Ripley hit the button on both consoles at the same time, the lights begin to flicker on as power is restored, the door behind Mils opens up and a unknown man emerges from it

"Mils behind you" Ripley yells, but Mils doesn't see him in time as he gets ambushed from behind, he struggles with the man, as Ripley and Axel rush to his aid, when they get there Ripley quickly uses the jack to hit the man in the back knocking him off Mils, and then Axel shoots the man in the head killing him instantly, Ripley is shocked for a second holding her hands up and back in surprise before quickly attending to Mils who has a slight cut on his forehead, there is sounds of people and sights of lights nearby

"Shit they've heard us, we need to go" Axel yells, as Ripley helps Mils to his feet, the group runs through the door the man came out of, and keeps running till they get into a large warehouse like area with several chains dangling from the ceiling and uncovered vents on the walls. The group stop to catch their breath, Ripley still in shock over the whole situation

"You killed that guy" Ripley yells at Axel

"He was going to kill Mils, I had to act, don't you understand this is about survival...don't you get it" Axel says grabbing Ripley and shaking her slightly, next thing he knows he thrown of off her by Mils who doesn't look to pleased

"You need to relax Axel, thank you guys for saving my life, but we need to to come up with a plan...now" Mils says a little agitated

"Alright...alright I'm good" Axel says dusting himself off, the trio form a small meeting to think of their next course of action

"How's your head?" Ripley asks Mils

"It's fine just a scratch...nothing a bandage won't fix" Mils answers as Ripley examines the gash on his forehead

"It's going to need stitches Mils"

"It can wait Rip...I'm good" Mils answers with a slight smile

"Alright lovebirds transit's right down this hallway, we should..." Axel explains before hearing something above them , he looks up at the chains hanging from the ceiling, when he looks the others follow suit

"Do you hear something...I hear something" Axel says as he backs away from them

"Axel?" Ripley says as she sees something on Axel's left arm

"What have I got on me?" he asks as he touches a clear jelly like substance on his arm, next thing the group know Axel is impaled by a black, spear like object, the object is revealed to be a tail, Mils grabs onto Axel trying to pull him away, but he is forced away by the sheer power the tall or rather the creature the tail is attached to is producing as it pulls Axel into an exposed vent, leaving a trail of blood on the wall and the floor where Axel once was, Ripley falls down in sheer shock leaning against a desk, and Mils looks just as shocked as picks up Axel's gun, he quickly looks at Ripley, grabs her hand and leads her in desperate run out of the room as they both ran in fear, one thing was for sure, something was on the station, that "something" was the monster Axel had mentioned, and that same monster had killed him, the duo now knew the stakes they were in, there was a monster there with them, and they were now it's prey...

Miles Audio Log 1

David Mils, executive officer of the USCSS Torrens, on board the Seegson Corporation freeport Sevastopol Station, I am currently on said station with Amanda Ripley who was a part of the Weyland Yutani Bond sent here to recover a flight recorder and a man named Axel, we are trying to reach Comms through the transit system, hopefully we get there soon, there are other people on the station but from what I've heard and seen aren't exactly friendly, Axel mentioned something else, something "worse" here as well, I personally think it's mostly paranoia and the news that the station was going to be closed down is probably the cause for all this monster stuff, we'll see though, I've got a bad feeling about this whole place, hope to see you soon Mom...Mils out


	6. Chapter 5: Prey

Disclaimer: Alien (1979) , Alien: Isolation, and all its characters are owned by 20th Century Fox.

The oc's (all two of them) were created by me.

 **Chapter 5: Prey**

The duo ran as fast as they could to the transit station Mils' hand still holding Ripley's, they arrived at the transit station out of breath, but full of fear. Mils released Ripley's hand hitting the button that would call the transit tram, Mils looked with attentive eyes at the general area behind them, Ripley meanwhile had her hands on her knees trying to catch a breath.

"What the hell was that thing?" she said clearly out of breath

"I don't know, must be that "monster"...the one Axel was talking about" Mils replied still paying attention to the area behind them, the tram meanwhile was arriving ever so slowly.

"We have to keep moving Mils, it could be right behind us" Ripley said looking around at the general area around them

"Don't worry something tells me it's occupied at the moment"

"What do you mean?"

"I think it kills when it's hungry, which means were technically safe for now"

"What do you mean safe?"

"Axel..." Mils finally says, with mention of their "friend's" name the duo go quiet, taking in the fact that Axel's death may have given them a brief moment of security. The only noise in the rom was the slight beeping of the transit tram, complimented by the yellow emergency lights rotating. When the tram finally arrived, the doors opened and the duo quickly got inside looking behind them as the doors closes, Ripley approaches the main console in the tram and chooses to go to the Lorenz Systech Spire. They both sit across from each other, slowly meeting each other's eyes.

"So...we've got a plan...right?" Mils asks

"Yeah we try to contact the Torrens from comms" Ripley answers

"Sounds good...we've got our wits...we've got weapons...and we've got each other" Mils says with a slight smirk checking Axel's gun for ammo, he sees it has five bullets left in it

"Five shots...I've got five shots...you ever play baseball?" Mils asks suddenly

"Excuse me?" Ripley says with a raised eyebrow

"Well you're going to have to swing for the fences with that jack if we encounter anything"

"I ran track" she answers quickly

"Same 4x100s" Mils says with a smile

"Long jump" Ripley replies with a smile as well, the tram shutters a little as they reach the spire. They exit the tram slowly checking their surroundings, said surroundings resemble a dead animal, no life, no energy, no light in it's eyes. There were lockers around them and several sealed pressure doors. They head to the right, and up a flight of stairs to find a small checkpoint area with some lockers. They move their way past the checkpoint slowly, checking for anything that could be a threat to them. They eventually hang a left into a large area with a massive model of a old rocket booster hanging from the ceiling along with several other models on displays throughout the room. In the distance they see a woman fiddling with the door for an elevator.

"Come on work damn you...work!" She yells, she notices something and runs off, away from the door. Ripley and Mils exchange odd looks and jog over to the elevator, on the ground in front of the door is an access tuner, a type of devise that can be used to hack certain pieces of technology.

"An access tuner. She was trying to hack the elevator security" Ripley says as she picks up the device

"Looks like the circuits are fried. Should be an easy fix." Mils points out

"If we find a data cell" Ripley adds, the two begin looking around the area they're in for a new data cell. Suddenly the woman they saw before returns with backup

"They were around here" The woman yells

"Maybe they was just scavenging like us" An unknown man points out

"Do you really wanna take that chance" she responds

"Okay we find them, we kill them" the man states, both Ripley and Mils hide trying to evade the two scavengers, they both deploy flares to lure the scavengers down the stairs away from them. They take cover behind a model of an old soviet missile booster. They retreat back the way they came in, but before they can fully exit a man appears near a vending machine, Ripley acts quickly and slashes the man's neck with her jack. She looks in shock at the man's corpse, the man's scream gives away their position and Mils grabs Ripley out of the way of incoming bullets from the other scavengers pistols. The two take cover

"We're pinned, we need an exit" Mils says

"I see one" Ripley says looking at an exit just across the room from them

"I'll lay down some cover fire on three...one...two...three!" Mils says shooting blindly at the direction of the scavengers, the duo dash through the exit, and into a stairway they hear the voices of the scavengers behind them as they run down the flights of stairs

"They must've gone downstairs come on!" a man yells

"I'm not going down there...no way" the woman responds

"They've got your hack tool..." he states

"The damn thing didn't work we'll find another way, we've stayed here for too long" she argues, the two survivors take a rest behind some boxes, Ripley coming to grips with what she did looking at the blood on her hands.

"I think we lost them Ripley, we can rest here for a bit, but we should probably get that tool working" Mils says keeping his eyes on the stairwell above them

"I killed that man...I killed him" Ripley says looking at the crimson stained hands she had, they didn't look like her hands with the blood on them.

"He would've shot you Ripley" Mils says kneeling down in front of her

"I didn't wait, I could've knocked him out, but I just...acted on instinct" Ripley explains clearly upset, Mils places his hands on her shoulders and stares into her eyes

"You had no choice...no one ever plans to be in these type of situations...what happens...it happens...I've got your back...I need to know you have mine" Mils says with all the sincerity in his body showing in his crystal gray eyes

"I do...I promise" She responds putting her hands on his arms.

"Good now let's get moving...our ships waiting" Mils says as he and Ripley quickly move back up a flight of stairs and into the the Tech Support department of the spire. They cautiously move into the HQ room finding most of the equipment down due to the power being so low. They find a revolver and a key card, Ripley picks up both.

"You know how to use that thing" Mils asks

"Well yeah you just plug it into a slot and..." Ripley says referring to the key card

"The gun Ripley" Mils says rubbing his eyes

"I took some lessons when I was in high school, it was in my mother's will"

"Smart lady, let's see what that card opens" Mils says as the two move around the corner into a secluded hallway, they use the key card to unlock the door. They move into a dark office area with many computers. As they enter the "system monitoring" area of the room they walk down a dark hallway towards a man sitting in a chair, as they walk closer they see that he is dead.

"Oh God" Ripley says, the corpse looks to be have been punctured in several areas such as the head and chest, Mils closes the man's eyes and the duo move back to the main computer room, they head into a room called "Sevastopol Works Archive", on the table in the middle of the table they see something they'd never think they would, the Nostromo flight recorder.

"Oh my God the flight recorder Mils" Ripley says quickly walking up to, and activating it. She types in a series of commands to check the recorder's logs, but she gets a message that the recorder's files have been corrupted, she types the command in several more times getting the exact same response.

"NO GOD DAMN IT" Ripley yells pushing the recorder across the table, Mils puts his hand on Ripley's shoulder as she places her hands on the table and her head down, slowly letting the tears flow down her cheeks, as the true redundancy of the mission now hitting her

"I'm sorry Amanda...I know how much it meant to you" Mils says calling her by her first name for the first time ever

"It meant a lot to both of us David" replying to him with his first name for the first time

"You knew your mother, my "father" probably doesn't know I ever existed" David says

"I know we need to focus, we need to get to the ship, we need to get off this station" Amanda says sniffing back a tear and hiding a slight sob, she removes herself from the table, and quickly wipes her face off. Just as she does that the AI system announces an "unauthorized entrant" and places the room on lock down. Amanda spots a data cell behind some rotating bookshelves, said bookshelves can be moved by pressing a button on them and literally moving them aside with ease, she does this and quickly grabs the data cell, loading it into the tuner.

"Okay one working access tool" Amanda says with a hint of happiness, both her and David move to the door which is now locked, she uses the access tuner to tune to the security frequency and quickly type in a combination of codes to unlock the door. As they enter back into the large room, there is a unsaid feeling of fear established. They hang a left into hallway with the dead man in the chair, Amanda uses the tuner again to unlock a door to their right, as David watches her back with his gun pointed towards the area behind them. When the door is unlocked they enter into a office, where there is a tape recording, when played it reveals that Marshall Waits violated several protocols to retrieve the data within the flight recorder and that the head tech support worker felt that maybe someone on the Nostromo had asked for it to be wiped clean

"Why would they wipe their own flight recorder...I don't like this Amanda" David points out, the two move back into the main area of Tech. support ,and notice the whole area is on security lockdown.

"Oh give me a break" Amanda says loudly

"I've got you covered Amanda, let's get these doors open" David says as he and Ripley move to override the lockdown, they move to the tech workshop part of the room, and hack the door open. They enter another room similar to the one they were in earlier, only this one shows numerous terminals. David logs onto one as Amanda covers him. On it is an article about what a waste of money the station was, and a message to "Chief" Porter about the decommissioning of the station's mail service. They move forward and find a command keyboard that will shutdown the security override. When Amanda goes to do so it shows very little signs of response. She taps the same key over and over, but to no avail, however David is more focused on the dust pouring out from a vent opening above them, he grabs Ripley by the shoulder, as she looks up to see what he's staring at, they both witness with horror as a large, lanky, black creature emerges from the vent and falls on the floor. They both quickly crouch down still looking at the creature, when it stands upright they both hide underneath the table. As they hide the creatures tail, the same that killed Axel drops down in front of them hanging over the desk, it quickly reverses course across the floor, David leans out from behind the desk to see the creature, it's tall body makes it duck underneath the doorway as it moves up the stairs, him and Amanda slowly move away from the desk and into the Tech area they were in before.

"What do we do now David, that thing's out there..." Amanda asks

"We move quickly, outrun it if possible, the security lockdown seems to be off" David points out

"We can get to the elevator, maybe take those people by surprise, unless that thing has gotten to them" Amanda points out

"Well we better move fast then" David says, he and Amanda move quickly back up the staircase, hacking the door at the top, they reenter the area they were in before, overlooking the model filled area, the crouch down and watch with horror as the remaining scavengers are massacred by the monster, the creature has a second jaw which is launches out of it's mouth killing one by one of the scavengers before moving back into the vents.

"Jesus Christ...they never stood a chance" David says

"It must be using the air ducts to move around" Amanda points out

"We better keep our eyes up then" David responds, the two slowly make their way to the elevator hacking it open and using it to make it to Seegson Communications. As the lights flicker the two lock eyes once more knowing that they're all that they have to make it through this hell, and now they know what they are dealing with, a monster and it's hunting people, killing in cold blood, they are not just survivors, they are it's prey.

Ripley Audio Log 2

There is something here, on the station with us, I don't know what it is, but it's huge, and from what we've seen it's most likely responsible for the station going down. It killed Axel...and it almost killed us a few times. Me and David are both armed , but I don't know if it will be enough. What's worse about all of this is that the flight recorder is corrupted, if only we knew ahead of time, maybe me and David wouldn't be here, maybe Samuels and Taylor would still be alive. Nevertheless, we have to keep moving, we have to get off this damn station...


	7. Chapter 6: Cloak & Dagger

Disclaimer: Alien (1979) , Alien: Isolation, and all its characters are owned by 20th Century Fox.

The oc's (all two of them) were created by me.

 **Chapter 6: Cloak and Dagger**

Mils and Ripley exited the elevator, briefly seeing a few people sprint into a hallway to the left of the service desk, they both exchange looks as they approach the service desk for communications. The desk is "manned" by a Seegson android, the Seegson androids were a little bit different looking than other ones. They were bald, average height, with white milky looking skin, and orange glowing eyes. The duo immediately walked up to the service desk.

"Hello my name is Ripley, Ripley Ripley, I need to contact a ship" Ripley states to the android who is more focused on the keyboard than her.

"Please take a seat, someone will be with you shortly" The android deadpans

"No wonder Seegson's losing the tech race" Ripley says angrily

"Not exactly a race...more of a one sided massacre...hey automaton...Mils Mils registration number 13358-C" Mils says angrily to the android flipping it off

"That registration number is (garbled noise)" The android says showcasing obvious neural damage.

"Well that's...something" Mils says with a raised eyebrow

"Come on they're obviously going to be no help" Ripley says as her and Mils move to the right section. Mils sees a small plastic locker on the wall to their left, he opens it revealing a control panel with a small screen showcasing a rewire system.

"I think this may help us, I can rewire power from other systems to clear the way for us" Mils says as he begins rewiring power

"The way the androids are acting...it's obvious they don't want what happened here going public" Ripley adds, Mils rewires power turning the air purification system on.

"Would you want people to find out about a ten foot tall alien" Mils asks out loud

"It's not so much about the public knowing...it's about people's safety...why didn't they contact the military" Ripley responds as the two of them head through the steam filled corridor in front of them

"Maybe they thought they could handle it" Mils answers, the two continue to walk through the corridor and see to their right a control room "manned" by a group of androids

"There's no people around here...I don't like this Rip" Mils says quickly, the two walk up to a single android at the end of the corridor.

"Can I help you?" the android says

"We need to get to Comm. Control, it's urgent" Ripley says

"That is a restricted area" the android adds quickly

"It's an emergency...don't you realize what's going on?" Ripley says angrily

"We're crew members of the USCSS Torrens, the ship that tried to contact you earlier" Mils adds

"No ship has contacted the station for some time now"

"I'm gonna call bullshit on that entire statement" Mils responds angrily

"APOLLO has the situation well under control, your registration is almost complete"

"Our registration?" Mils says

"We'll find our own way" Ripley says tapping Mils on the back as the two of them pass the android who says "I wouldn't advise it" in a matter of fact way, Mils flips him off as the two continue into the corridor. They enter into a secluded workspace area, on a workbench there is some sort of device. The two look at each other as Mils picks it up.

"Looks like some sort of tracker" Ripley says as Mils turns it on, there is a green lit screen with a neon green cone like a old radar screen, he turns it toward Ripley, and a green dot shows up on the screen. Indicating to them both that that anyone besides the user will be noticed immediately.

"It's been modified, so I'd say the range is pretty good" Mils points out turning himself and the tracker around several times. Ripley meanwhile accesses a nearby terminal. On the terminal there is an article about Seegson being overly generous with their FTL drive technology. Suddenly a dot shows up on the tracker indicating someone else nearby.

"Ripley we've got a visitor" Mils says pointing towards the doorway they came in through, the dot reveals itself to be another android, Mils lowers the tracker with a sigh, as Ripley goes back to the terminal.

"Are you lost?" The android asks

"No...no problem" Mils says concealing the gun in his pocket. The android walks back to it's original position.

"Mils I've unlocked the door outside, let's see if it leads anywhere" Ripley announces

"Roger that...Rip let's move" Mils says as he places the tracker on his belt. The two move around into the area the door was blocking, a twisted stairway leading to employee recreation awaits them. After walking up the stairs they head through another door this one revealing a large hallway with a sealed door, Ripley opens the sealed door revealing a room with lockers and showers. There's an additional hallway to the right they head through it, revealing a recreational room of sorts. There's a bending hallway that leads to a locked door, they open said door, and find themselves in a similar hallway that they had found before, they walk till they find a door that leads to Communication Control. The door is locked, when they approach it, the room next to them lights up and an android is sitting at the help desk.

"You are entering a restricted area" It says in a deeper voice than usual

"We need to contact our ship, it's urgent" Ripley says

"I can't let you do that"

"It's an emergency, let us in" Ripley adds

"Ripley, Ripley/Mils, Mils you are now logged into APOLLO, welcome to Sevastopol" the android replies, the two heroes turn away from the android and quietly discuss a strategy of sorts

"We need to get in there" Ripley stresses to Mils

"I've got an idea...follow my lead" Mils says with a wink, he walks back up to the help desk window

"Mils Andrew Mils, Executive Officer and Chief Engineer of the USCSS Torrens, registration number MSV-7760, there is a level 10 emergency aboard this station, require immediate access to Communication Control...respond" Mils says cooly, Ripley looks with a surprised raise of her eyebrows and eyes wide open as she wasn't expecting Mils to get all professional.

"The emergency levels do not exceed five...you are causing a mass panic...please exit this area...someone will be with you to answer your questions" the android responds. Causing Mils to sigh as he walks back to Ripley who has a interesting look on her face.

"Level 10 emergency...really?" she says with her arms crossed

"Well it's worked before...with human workers" Mils says scratching her head

"Smooth...come on we need to find another way" Ripley says as she finds a door near them, it's locked, but she overrides the lock as Mils checks for any movement on the tracker. When the door opens they find a secluded office area with a desk with a blueprint of sorts on it, on the center wall is a air vent opening. Ripley walks towards it, Mils looks at it from behind her.

"Aww...come on Rip, not again" Mils says in a faux childlike voice.

"Let's go hotshot" Ripley says as she and Mils move into the vent. They make there way through the vent and hear a conversation.

"Access to the elevator is restricted" they hear an android say, when they get near section where there is set of grates to their left, they see a man with a gun argueing with an android.

"Let me pass it's Hughes...don't you recognize me, we've got to establish long range communications..." Hughes says

"You're becoming hysterical" the android says

"Get back I'm warning you..." Hughes says shoving the android back, the android comes at him again

"Tut...Tut...Let's resolve this amicably" the android says trying to get its arms around the man's neck, Hughes shoots him once in the chest, the android shrugs it off throwing Hughes against the wall next to him, the android picks him up and shoves him hard against the wall until his head is bashed open by the force, the android drops the corpse of Hughes to the floor.

"Good day" the android says walking through a nearby door

"Oh my God" Ripley says quietly

"We need to move Rip" Mils says as Ripley and him keep moving through the air vent. When they exit, they see that they are near the Hughes' corpse, they also notice a security camera of sorts on top of the ceiling pointing towards the elevator that leads to comm. control. They move cautiously into the room the android went to, Mils crouches down near a small set of stairs, while Ripley checks a terminal for anything useful and finds some information about missing documents, besides that the terminal itself is mostly nonfunctional. She meets back up with Mils who is checking the scanner, he points to where the android is based on what the scanner is saying, the two sneak up the stairs, careful not to be spotted by the android. They locate a large control panel that seems to control the security cameras, Ripley deactivates it. The two slowly move back to the hallway, and move to the door, Ripley watches Mils back as he presses the call button for the elevator, which takes awhile to arrive. The two get inside, and the elevator takes them to Comm. control.

"Well that explains why there's no people here." Mils points out

"No kidding...the androids have all gone haywire" Ripley adds

"If we encounter one of those things...we run...they're typically slow...and with their neural functions in some form of decay...they may forget about chasing us" Mils suggests

"Agreed...we need to conserve bullets...plus who knows where that thing is" Ripley says as both her and Mils ready their weapons as the elevator doors open arriving at the central communication hub. When they arrive they hear a familiar voice, that of Captain Verlaine.

"This is Verlaine on the Torrens...What hell just happened Sevastopol?...Did any of our EVA team make it on board?...please respond...we've taken damage in the explosion...and are pulling out of Sevastopol space...systems will be down while we repair...I can't say for how..." Her voice says frantically as the transmission cuts out

"That's...Verlaine's voice...we need to move fast" Mils says as him and Ripley move into a large stairway. They reach a level with a door, and exit through it, they hang a left into external communications.

"This is it" Ripley says as she approaches the console, she tries to send a message, but the transmission is blocked and the hub shut down as a security lockdown is activated.

"Oh...that's just great" Ripley says through her teeth as she hits the console

"Sounds like APOLLO's running the show now" Mils says

"There has to be someone we can contact on the station" Ripley says rubbing her forehead

"Agreed...let's keep looking Rip" as he checks the tracker, they move into a room across the hallway, Ripley overrides the security lock on the terminal and checks the contents of it. All it contains is the original hail from the Torrens and the message her and Mils had heard moments earlier. They return to the section of comm. control where they first entered. They decide to head up to the main control hub, they crouch down to avoid detection, Mils picks up a ping on the tracker. They sneak around the sole android, as they move to the very front of the hub, the android looks over in their direction, they lay against the large desk area, the android doesn't see them, they move into the nearest opening, towards internal communications. The move down a flight of stairs into the monitoring hall. The area has a few computers on a slightly raised platform, the computers each lay on desks that are on the right side of the platform. Mils picks up an android on the tracker to the upper right of them. They flank it and head around the left side of the platform. As they do this they hear a voice in the distance. As they continue the voice becomes louder and more clear.

"Hello...Is anyone there?...If anyone can hear this we need help...repeat we need help urgently...please respond" the voice says and the duo immediately look at each other in both shock and slight happiness

"Samuels!" They both say in quiet cheer, all this time they thought they had been alone, now there was a chance they weren't. They move closer to the signals location, they move into the human employee recreation room. When they move further into the room, they hear an android's voice

"Log and store recording, seegson access only" The android says.

"I don't think so" Mils says to himself as he opens a rewire circuit box, Ripley meanwhile is looking at a dead body of an android, whose head seems to have been punctured with a rectangular object of some sort.

"Mils look at this, it's just like the man we found in tech support" Ripley says

"Let's just hope it's been dead awhile...is the milk fresh?" Mils says with a slight chuckle, referring to the Android's blood which was a thick milky looking substance, ripley shakes her head and notices a dot on the tracker, she readies her jack. Mils rewires some systems and unlocks the door, in the hallway nearby. This gets the attention of another android who walks past them into the stairway they had just come from. They move into the area that the android had come from, it's a hallway that shows signs of repair and decay, much like the rest of the station.

"For a station that was gonna end up being scrapped, they sure look like they tried to spruce the place up a little" Mils says noticing the uncovered floorboards and spare pipes and traffic cones scattered around the area, they eventually end up in a room with a communication terminal still intact, Ripley and Mils go to work overriding the security protocols. The main communication screen comes to life and Samuels face shows up on it.

"Samuels...you're alive...it's Ripley I'm here with Mils" Ripley quickly says with a smile on her face, Samuels looks at them with a relieved look on his face

"Ripley, Mils...Taylor we've found them...We were getting worried" Samuels says quickly

"Glad to see you made it Samuels..." Mils says with a smirk and a nod

"You as well Mils, I'm glad you two made it"

"Where are you?" Ripley says

"We're at the transit station now, the one by the medical department"

"Alright Samuels listen to me...it's not safe...Seegson's androids are killing people" Ripley says quickly looking over her shoulder as Mils keeps his eyes on the tracker, Samuels is shocked by this news

"That impossible...it's contrary to synthetic programming"

"I've it seen it Samuels, she's telling the truth" Mils explains

"Seegson's got a whole different idea about synthetics...they've got this place locked down" Ripley points out

"And that's not the kicker Samuels...there's something else here too" Mils says

"What is it?" Samuels asks

"A creature...it's big and it's lethal" Ripley announces

"Slow down Ripley...a creature?" Samuels questions

"An alien organism...it's extremely dangerous, you and Taylor need to..." Ripley says quickly

"Ripley...Taylor is hurt...she was injured by debris"

"How bad..." Mils asks

"I can't move...we need medical supplies...we need to pack and treat the injury" Samuels says

"What about the Torrens?" Mils says with serious tone on both his face and in his voice

"The radio is broken...I can't reach Verlaine...We're on our own"

"We know how that feels" Mils mutters

"Shit...okay we'll come to you...keep your eyes open" Ripley says

"I'll send a transit car to you" Samuels replies

"We'll see you soon, stay safe" Mils says as the transmission ends, suddenly an alarm goes off throughout the communication area.

"Shit...we've gotta go Mils" Ripley yells

"I hear you let's go" Mils replies, him and Ripley move around a corner and into an air vent, they move their way through it, exit into an office check their surroundings and enter into another air vent. They exit into the large hallway they were in before. They retrace their steps back to the main communication hub, unfortunately an android spots them, and begins to follow them as they head to the elevator running as fast as they can as the elevator closes. They try to catch their breath, and quickly lock eyes with each other, they both nod at each other (a nonverbal way of indicating that they're both okay). They both exit into the area they were in before, using air vents and good old fashioned sneaking techniques they retrace their steps around the remaining androids. They finally make it to the elevator that will take them to the Lorenz Syntec Spire. They quietly wait inside the elevator. Just taking in the ordeal they have been through so far, they have found fellow survivors, and with the four of them they make it out alive, but little do they know they're nightmare is only getting started...

Mils audio log 2

We've got a problem, first that...alien shows up...now Seegson's androids have gone haywire, they've attacked and killed one man, me and Ripley saw it, Seegson's trying to cover up what happened, not that I blame them...but, I swear if we get out of here...when we get out of here, I'm taking Seegson down and I've got a feeling Rip will help me out...Mils out.


	8. Chapter 7: Supply Run Pt 1

Disclaimer: Alien (1979) , Alien: Isolation, and all its characters are owned by 20th Century Fox.

The oc's (all two of them) were created by me.

 **Chapter 7: Supply Run Pt. 1**

Mils and Ripley exit the elevator with every bit of caution back into the room where they first saw the creature slaughter the raiders, initially they don't see anyone or anything nearby. They drop their guard briefly.

"Alright...coast appears clear, let's move to Medical" Ripley says checking the ammo on her gun.

"Sooner the be..." Mils replies, but not before an android grabs Ripley's ankle causing her to yelp briefly

"Where are you going?" It says, before Ripley bashes it's head in with the door jack, she continues said process until the android's head is nothing but a pile of chunky, white, milk-like covered, debris. She still continues to hit the debris.

"Alright...alright Rip it's dead...it's dead" Mils says stopping Ripley from hitting it again by grabbing the jack.

"Sorry...it got me by surprise..."

"You don't have to apologize, we're all a little jumpy"

"Just a little?"

"Okay maybe...more than a little" Mils admits with a slight chuckle, the two move through the station, moving through corridors that appear all too familiar, they eventually find their way to the transit hub of the station, and move to the SCIMED section of the hub. They wait patiently for the tram to arrive. Mils checks the motion tracker as they hear movement from above in the vents.

"We've got company Ripley, above us 150 meters, maybe a little more"

"We need to move Mils"

"I know, but it's kind of hard with this damn thing taking so long" Mils says pressing the call button furiously, as the tram slowly arrives, the two slowly move into the tram, as the doors close the two collectively exhale air they didn't know they were holding in. The lights shutter briefly, and the two try to take a break, with Ripley sitting down on a bench as Mils stands near a pole, sighing in relief as he sees that the creature is no longer on the tracker.

"Looks like our friend isn't following us" he announces

"When we get there we'll find Samuels and Taylor...see how bad Taylor's injury is...we go from there" Ripley says scrapping android blood off of her jack.

"If worse comes to worse, I can carry Taylor to the ship, that is if we ever get in contact with the ship"

"We'll find a way Mils...we have to" Ripley says shifting her eyes from her Jack to the floor looking of into space as it were.

"We will Rip...we will...I promise...you'll get home safe" Mils says as he places a comforting hand on Ripley's shoulder, Ripley places her hand on top of his.

"We both will" she replies looking into Mils' eyes, they both share a quiet tender moment, they stay like that for a few moments, until the tram announces their arrival. The two quickly remove their hands from each other, avoiding looking at each other. When the door opens the two of them move through the door, Samuels is standing there ready to greet them.

"Ripley, Mils, Taylor is over here" He says as Ripley passes by him attending to Taylor. Mils and Samuels walk behind her, she crouches down next to Taylor as Samuels kneels down on the other side of Taylor, Mils stands behind Ripley eyeing Taylor worriedly.

"Ripley and...Mils...is that you?" Taylor says holding her side which shows a large bloody mark.

"Save your strength, you need to rest Taylor" Samuels says

"How bad is she?" Mils asks resting his jaw against his hand

"Looks like she's suffered a pretty bad puncture wound" Ripley states

"It happened during the explosion" Samuels states

"That rules out carrying her" Mils says with a slight sigh

"She needs treatment, Medical's nearby...I just...Didn't want to leave her" Samuels says standing up

"It's alright Samuels...you did the right thing" Mils says as he places a hand on Samuels' shoulder.

"We'll go and investigate...stay with her" Ripley says looking at Samuels

"I'll try to get the radio booster working...what if that creature shows up?" Samuels says with a slight bit of worry in his voice

"Hide" both Ripley and Mils say

"We better get moving...stay safe you two" Ripley says with a comforting squeeze of Taylor's shoulder before standing up.

"Likewise" Samuels says, just then there is an announcement that due to an authorized security breach all of the transit hubs were to be shut down by order of APOLLO, with this announcement all the trams are heard powering down.

"You better get moving you two, we have precious time" Samuels says returning to Taylor as both Ripley and Mils move through a door and up a flight of stairs, and past a security checkpoint. They see a locked door with a person on the other side crouching down for some reason, since their last experience with members of the station didn't go particularly well, they decide to head into a nearby hallway. The shutters to the left of them suddenly open revealing space and a nearby sun. A voice suddenly comes over the intercom.

"Hey you two...need some help" A man with a british accent asks, Ripley and Mils look at eachother

"Actually...yeah we need a doctor...and a" Mils says before being interrupted

"I can't hear you...hang on" the voice replies, with that the door to a nearby elevator opens up

"Come on I've opened the elevator for you" the voice points out

"Doesn't look like we have much choice...do we Mils?" Ripley says looking at her partner in crime

"Nope" Mils says with a pop of his lips as him and Ripley get in the elevator, the head to the floor dedicated to medical offices. When they arrive, they are greeted by silence in the large area, the door is locked in front of them, they look around briefly before being greeted by their auspicious friend.

"The door's a no go...might as well try the vent" the voice says quickly

"Ahh come on, do we have.." Mils says clearly annoyed, but is cut short by Ripley who places her hand against his mouth

"Right the vents" Ripley says looking at Mils who had a protesting look on his face and his arms crossed. She removes her hand, and grabs Mils by the wrist over to the vents.

"Mils mind going first?"

"Why me?"

"Well if you get stuck, at least I can still get out" Ripley says explaining the situation like she's presenting a budget plan to an board of directors

"Hardy freakin har Rip, shame on me for eating my vitamins" Mils says with a grumble as he gets into the vent, he turns on his flashlight and sees a ladder that goes up quite a long ways

"Mils what do you see?" Ripley yells into the vent

"A ladder a very high ladder...hope you passed gym" Mils replies

"Alright I'm right behind you" Ripley says entering the vent as Mils begins to climb. Mils kept climbing his arms slightly straining a little with every movement, Mils was in shape, but his body had been through a lot in such a short amount of time, so the fact he was still conscious was a miracle in some regards. When he reached the front he hauled himself up onto the top, he looks forward and sees more vent.

"What do you see Mils?" Ripley yells up to him as she starts to climb

"Vent...Vent...and more fucking vent, although the color of the walls is a battleship grey and not a metallic grey...very nice" Mils says in between breaths, when Ripley nears the top Mils offers his hand which Ripley accepts and allows him to haul her up to the top, they take a short break to catch their breath, when they do catch it they hang a left and move down a short pathway there is light coming from the bottom, when they catch up to it they see it leads to a section of medical.

"Looks like it's a little bit of a drop, tall guy first?" Mils asks looking at Ripley, Ripley gives him a look that says "what do you think", Mils shrugs and jumps down to the floor below, he lands with his knees bend absorbing the landing, he checks his surroundings with the scanner, nothing shows up.

"Okay Rip, coast is cl..."

"MILS!" Mils hears Ripley say, he looks up and sees her falling towards him, things move in slow motion, Mils quickly turns around just in time to "catch" Ripley, the two land on the ground with Ripley on top and Mils on the bottom, both are shocked and slightly discomforted due to the landing, they slowly get their bearings right, eventually they lock eyes with each other.

"You okay?" Mils asks blushing slightly

"I'm...fine" Ripley replied blushing even more, there is a rogue strand of hair hanging from Ripley's otherwise organized hair, Mils sees it and tucks it back into place.

"You sure?" Mils asks with raised eyebrows.

"Now more than ever" Ripley says as her hands lay on both sides of Mils' head

"Good, we should probably get moving...unless you wanna stay here, and get more acquainted" Mils says with even more emphasis on his eyebrows

"Tempting, but Taylor needs those supplies" Ripley points out, this snaps Mils out of his trance and back into business mode

"You're right, let's get moving" Mils says a both him and Ripley move off of each other, they head into a section of the medical area that looks like a check in station.

"You've not caught us at our best I will admit" The voice on the intercom says

"Right" Ripley quietly says, the pair move through a short corridor into a waiting room like area, to the left there is a window showing an office, and a man sitting at a desk, the two walk up to it. He takes notice of them.

"I'm Kuhlman" the man says

"I'm Ripley, this is Mils, we're looking for a doctor"

"I'm a doctor" Kuhlman replies turning towards them, he appears to be an educated man from his appearance, but he appears very tired and paranoid, like many others on the station.

"Our friend needs help, medical supplies" Mils states

"Me too, but there are no supplies on this level, however there are plenty downstairs, it's the hospital dispensary" Kuhlman explains

"How do we get there" Ripley asks

"By we I assume you mean you two, do I look like I'm in any fit state?" Kuhlman asks

"You like most people on this station...scared shitless" Mils adds

"With good reason...there's a" Kuhlman states

"We know" Ripley interrupts, Kuhlman is briefly suprised

"Look I need your help, and you need mine. You find the passcode for the service elevator, and then I'll come down to the hospital with you okay?"

"Passcode?" Ripley asks

"Yes...I can direct you from here...now Doctor Morley or Lingard would have the new passcode. Morley's office is your best bet" Kuhlman explains

"Right stay put doc" Mils says as him and Ripley head to the door in front of them

"No worries there" they here Kuhlman say as Ripley deactivates the emergency override, unlocking the door

"Alright Rip...I've got the tracker out, with Kuhlman's help we should be good, let's just hope our friend doesn't decide to get a check up" Mils says in a hushed tone as he looks at the monitor on the tracker

"I have a feeling his HMO plan sucks" Ripley says with humor in her tone

"Look at you making jokes while we're in danger...(sniff) I'm proud of you Rip" Mils says with a slight chuckle however the light hearted conversation is cut short when the sounds of metal canisters moving is heard in the distance, the two look at each other as Ripley aims her gun at the general direction of the noise, Kuhlman comes over the intercom.

"Keep moving. The area you're in was for our more unstable patients, those who had trouble adapting to deep space. Tragic cases. Don't worry, they're all long gone" he says

"Just tell us where to go Kuhlman" Ripley says slightly annoyed as her and Mils continue down a small staircase

"That's right along that corridor" Kuhlman says again, causing them to jump slightly

"You know we could've probably established a radio link with you, instead of the constant announcements" Mils says clearly annoyed as well

"Radios aren't allowed down here...too much interference with equipment" Kuhlman replies straightly, Mils and Ripley arrive at a door that needs a little hacking to be opened

"Ripley if you'll do the honors" Mils says as he points his gun around the area surrounding them

"Gladly" she replies as she pulls out the access tuner, she efficiently hacks the door leading to an office

"You're there, that's Morley's office. The passcode should be in there somewhere" Kuhlman says frantically, Mils and Ripley check through the office, before arriving at a terminal, they go through it finding several various articles about the station, some personal info, and then finally the Universal facility pass code "1702".

"Kuhlman we've got the code 1702, we're heading back now" Mils says

"Wait...you need the physical keycard as well, Morley always kept it on him. Find him, find the keycard" Kuhlman informs them

"Would've been nice to know that earlier, Kuhlman" Ripley says through her teeth

"Nevermind Rip, let's find ourselves a keycard" Mils says, almost on cue there is an automated message about a quarantine breach

"Please let that be about us" Ripley says outloud.

"Relax. I'm just trying to find out what that is. You two focus on finding the keycard" Kuhlman says as Mils checks the scanner

"Shit!" Mils says through his teeth as him and Ripley slowly move back into the main corridor. They move back up the stairs, just then the cover to a vent near them on the ceiling blows off, and the creature they encountered earlier slowly moves out of the vent, both Ripley and Mils hide under a cot, the creature goes down the corridor away from them. They move the left down a separate hallway, they find a locked door requiring the keycode, Ripley enters it in as Mils watches her back checking for the presence of the creature. Once the door is opened they move into the room it reveals which look like doctor's quarters, at the back of the room is a dry erase board with all the room assignments of each doctor. Following along with her eyes Ripley tries to memorize all the rooms that Morley is assigned to. Meanwhile Mils keeps an attentive eye on both the tracker and the space behind them. They sneak back out into the main area, and hang a right down a small flight of stairs which reveal a hallway with secluded supply rooms and quarters. They make their way into one patient's room, not finding any sign of a keycard. They make there way to the second room, not finding a key. They finally move to a third room, and locate Dr. Morley or rather his corpse, his head has been nearly cut in half by and some of his intestines are leaking out of his midsection, there is also a dead man on the patient bed to the left of Morley's corpse, Ripley is taken aback by the scene as is Mils, who quickly goes through Morley's pockets and finds the keycard.

"Alright Rip, let's get going" Mils says snapping Ripley out of her gaze, they slowly exit the room and retrace their steps to move back to Kuhlman. While moving through a hallway they see the creature in the distance, eating something or rather someone for the first time ever they get a full view of it it's black, sleek, tall, bony body moves like insect over the corpse of the person it's has killed, they see a vent entrance to their right, and much to their chagrin they head into it, to make matters worse when they head into the vents the tracker stops working, causing Mils to hit it a few times. They continue to move through the vent, reaching the other side of the hallway near the visitor's area of the medical ward. Kuhlman still sits there, like he never moved. Ripley angrily walks up to the window.

"Damn you Kuhlman, you knew that thing was there" she yells

"Now that's unfair, I thought it might be there..." Kuhlman replies, but is cut off by Mils

"If you weren't a doctor we'd be leaving your lying ass here with that thing, consider yourself lucky doc" Mils

"I do...I'm sorry...now do you have the passcode?" Kuhlman asks collecting his thoughts

"1702!" Ripley nearly shrieks at him

"Alright a promise is a promise, I'm sorry for putting you through all this...I'm going to step into the other room to punch the code in and prime the elevator. Then we can use the keycard to take the elevator down." Kuhlman explains

"We better hurry doc...that thing's close" Mils says checking the tracker which still shows slight signs of interference, Kuhlman moves through another door, as Ripley and Mils do the same on their end. They meet back up in the waiting lobby. Kuhlman types the code into the terminal, he then looks at duo in front of him, well mainly Ripley who keeps an eye on Kuhlman, Mils on the other hand is trying to get the tracker to work, moving around in multiple directions to get it's bearing right.

"Alright, it's done, I'll get my things and we can go" Kuhlman says as he heads back to the closed door behind him to his left. Mils regains signal on the tracker, he smirks at this until he notices the location of two dots near Ripley more specifically about 15 meters away from Ripley one being Kuhlman, and the other the right of Kuhlman...

"Oh shit...Kuhlman!" Mils yells, but it's too late as just as the doors open the creature appears, Kuhlman backs up in terror and is quickly grabbed and taken away by the beast

"No..." Mils yells.

"Oh God...Mils we have to go come on" Ripley yells yanking Mils away from the desk, the two run towards the elevator as Kuhlman's screams fill the air, and sounds of destruction go off behind them, once inside the elevator, Mils inserts the keycard into the keycard slot as the elevator spurs to life and it's doors close, as it heads down towards the dispensary. Mils and Ripley lean themselves on the wall of the elevator.

"Jesus...fuck, why'd this fucking thing have to stop working then...we could've stopped him...we could've saved him" Mils yells hitting the wall of the elevator with his fist

"It wouldn't have mattered Mils...it was too fast" Ripley stated, she notices Mils shoulders sag, very distraught about the fate of the good doctor

"I know it's just...I feel so helpless..." Mils says as he turns around, and slowly slides down the elevator wall onto the floor placing a hand against his forehead looking down at the floor. Ripley walks over, and slowly sits down next to him.

"I know what you mean...it seems we can't catch a break" Ripley says looking blankly at the wall

"Yeah...I'll admit when I woke up this morning...I didn't think I'd be doing this...I wouldn't think I see this many people die right in front of me" Mils continueS.

"Last week...my biggest issue was not getting too much overtime, now we're here, surviving..." Ripley compliments his train of thought

"Yeah, but despite all that...I couldn't ask for a better partner in crime" Mils says smiling towards Ripley, she looks back at him

"Same...I'm...glad you're here Mils" Ripley adds with a bigger smile

"Right back at you Rip" he replies, just then the elevator announces they've arrived at the dispensary, Ripley stands up, and turns back towards Mils

"Well come on partner...we've got some supplies to find" Ripley says with a smile as she holds her hand out for Mils to take

"Right...let's do this Rip" Mils answers as he accepts her hand, they grip hard as he's pulled to his feet, as both him and Ripley look forward into the unknown with a strong sense of purpose, they were going to find the supplies and they were going to make it.

Ripley Audio Log 3

We found Samuels and Taylor, Samuels is fine, but Taylor was injured...badly. We need to find supplies to treat it, so myself and Mils are on our way to medical. Hopefully we find supplies or even a doctor, that would be wonderful, but I'm not holding my breath, I just hope that "thing" doesn't show back up, that's the last thing we need right now. Mils has been kind of quiet over, I don't know why, but I'm starting to feel more and more safe with him around, I know I can trust him even if I just met him, hell he makes me feel more comfortable even in a hell like this, I just hope we make it home, all of us, together.


	9. Chapter 8: Supply Run Pt 2

Disclaimer: Alien (1979) , Alien: Isolation, and all its characters are owned by 20th Century Fox.

The oc's (all two of them) were created by me.

 **Chapter 8: Supply Run Pt. 2**

Ripley and Mils arrive at the dispensary, more driven more to find supplies, yet still cautious as they know the creature may be nearby. Their caution is reinforced when they hear movement nearby. They round the corner to the left and the sight in front of them gets their attention. Near the left side of the hallway there is nothing but body bags lined up one after the other in an organized row. They make an immediate right to see a locked door. Typical. In the corner of the door wedged in between the frame and the door itself was some sort of object. The object looked like a cattle prod of sorts. They walk up to it, look at each other, and then Mils grabs the prod, yanks it out of the door frame and hands it to Ripley

"Here, trade ya" Mils says, as he and Ripley exchange the prod for the jack she's been carrying on her back.

"What is it?" Ripley asks, as Mils backpacks the jack

"Looks like a homemade cattle prod...think it still works?" Mils says with a humorous look on his face.

Ripley pokes Mils on the thigh and he jumps with a slight yelp, rubbing the spot on his thigh and giving a dirty look.

"What the fuck...was that for...Ripley?" Mils says through clenched teeth.

"You asked if it worked..." Ripley replied quietly.

"You could've poked anything else, and you chose me?" Mils said showing irritation.

"I wanted to see if it did anything against living things" Ripley replied innocently.

"Of course it does, it's a fucking cattle prod" Mils added showing more irritation.

"My point exactly"

"What point...you don't have a..." Mils said ,but is cut off by the door opening, now free of the prod jamming it.

Come on Skippy...let's move" Ripley says, walking past Mils into the office. There are several canister-like objects located to the left and right of the room. It looks like one canister is missing from the pair on the right. They take mental notes, as Ripley accesses the terminal. There is a message about a woman in the dispensary with a "chest wound". It also mentions the cooling system. The coolant tanks are missing and without them, Ripley and Mils can't get into the room next to them.

"Mils...there was a message that mentions a woman with a chest wound"

"Just like the bodies...near transit...when we first got here." Mils observe.

"That can't be a coincidence" Ripley deduces

"Unless our friend prefers breast meat...something else is going on here Rip".

Ripley groans over the remark, rolling her eyes, "Let's just get going."

"Too obvious?" Mil says, as he walks over to the left side coolant tanks. Ripley shakes her head.

"You ever use these before?" Mils asks, looking at Ripley.

"Once or twice" Ripley answers.

"Good. On three we activate. One...two...three" Mils says as he and Ripley place the coolant tanks into place The room in front of them shows signs of life as the temperature changes and the door unlocks. The duo exit the office and head inside. There are about a half dozen body bags on the floor and on gurneys. There is still an eerie mist in the room; however one object stands out, that of a coolant tank on the floor.

"Bingo...one coolant tank...still full too" Mils says, examining the canister as he picks it up. Their joy is short lived as they hear movement above them. They exchange worried looks and hurry to the main office. With the fourth canister put into place the main cooling system can be activated via the terminal. Ripley does the honors and the temperature situation inside the dispensary is brought under control.

"That's taken care of..." Mils says with a slight sigh of relief.

"Yeah, but we've got another problem," Ripley says looking at the map of the area nearby on a terminal.

"What now?" Mils asks with worry.

"The access to Dr. Lingard's office is sealed off. We need to get there to get an idea at where some supplies might be."

"No access through doors...well I hate to admit it...but the vents may be our only option," Mils admits with a shrug

"Glad to see you've overcome your fear, Mils"

"I'm not scared of vents it's just...I'm tall and they're short and narrow...it's just not comfortable" Mils admits

"I can't argue with that...never thought I'd be happy about being short," Ripley retorts

"First things first though. We need to get the vents online...they looked powered down when I saw the entrance to one nearby. It had a red light near it so there should be a panel nearby" Mils states calmly.

"Let's try the other room" Ripley suggests. She and Mils move into the room to their right and immediately find an electrical panel. Mils opens it and rewires power from the air purification system to the air vents. They hear the radio crackle.

"Ripley? Mils? This is Samuels! Any news to report?" he asks

"Samuels? Uhh yes we found a doctor...but that thing took him...we're currently in the dispensary looking for supplies." Mils says, placing his index and middle fingers on his right hand onto his earpiece.

"How's Taylor, Samuels?" Ripley asks

"She's not good Ripley...I've tried to treat the wound as best I can...but you need to hurry."

"Okay...Samuels...there's a Dr. Lingard, she's senior medical officer. She should be able to find out where they're keeping everything in her office" Ripley adds.

"Good luck you two..." Samuels answers.

"You too Samuels...stay safe" Mils says as he and Ripley move to the nearest vent. Mils turns to Ripley.

"Hey Rip, would you mind going first this time?" Mils asks nervously.

"I don't mind...but why?" Ripley asks with a raised eyebrow.

"I wanna watch your back for a change," Mils answers straight-faced.

"Oh...so that's how it is" Ripley says sarcastically.

"What...oh God...not like that...you perv." Mils says annoyed.

"Oh just relax Mils, I'm fine with going first" Ripley says going into the vent.

"Uhh...Women...mind's always in the gutter" Mils says getting in behind her. The vent is in worse shape than the others they had encountered earlier. Sparks from damaged lights and electrical wires are firing off and on nearby, with numerous panels destroyed. They come to a ladder and Ripley goes up. She hears Mils mutter something behind her.

"Okay maybe a little happy I'm in the rear this time" he mumbles.

"What was that?" Ripley says.

"Nothing" Mils replies quickly with a slight blush on his face, which Ripley never sees. After climbing the ladder, Ripley sees a drop in the floor to another room, similar to the one Mils and she fell out of earlier.

"Mils there's a drop ahead...don't fall okay?" Ripley whispers back to Mils who has reached the top of the level they were on.

"Wasn't planning on it, Rip" Mils deadpans. Ripley drops down, with Mils after her, this time with no collision. They look around the area. It is very much a crew quarters, but in total disarray. Blood, debris and other signs of carnage line the room. Perhaps most importantly though, the tracker is going haywire, Mils picks it up, and a bead of sweat falls down his forehead when he sees the single dot on the screen in front of him.

"What? Mils what?" Ripley says with worry in her voice

"We're not alone" he states looking her dead in the eye. She is instantly concerned, but calms herself down nodding to Mils, keeping her gun and the prod at the ready. They move cautiously as they hear sounds of movement nearby. They turn sharply, hearing a hissing sound to their right. They slowly move into Lingard's office, past a dead body. Mils stops to close their eyes. When they enter the office, they check to see if it is clear. They gather around the terminal as the door closes. There is a message for Lingard from Morley about the responsibility of the supplies being solely with Lingard. There is also a death certificate and a video report from Lingard herself.

…

The screen turns on showing a woman. In her eyes there is fear, dread, and panic; almost a common trait among Sevastopol staff.

"This is Lingard, senior medical officer, Sevastopol Station, I want to... (interference)"

"I want to state for the record that I have been placed under duress with the compromised Patient Zero.. (interference)"

"Rasnome, Seegson's head of operations, he..."

"...he made certain threats toward my career and certification. I want that on record! But God help me, that woman needed help. I didn't know what type of parasite she had encountered, but it had planted something inside her."

"I am so sorry. I had no way of knowing what would happen..."

(Transmission End)

...

Mils and Ripley look at each other in shock and confusion.

"Parasite...that thing's a parasite?" Ripley says with disbelief in her voice.

"That doesn't make sense...a parasite lives off the host...usually if the host dies...so does the parasite. She mentioned that the parasite had planted something. Maybe our friend IS that something, " Mils theorizes.

"It doesn't matter, it's here now...regardless of how" Ripley sighs, trying to get her mind back on track.

"Right, let's find those supplies. They could be in the operating theater," Mils says, readying the tracker for their next move, they head out of the office. They move to their right, but suddenly a pipeline on the wall explodes. Mils shields Ripley from the blast.

"Shit!" Mils and Ripley say almost in sync. They quickly move back, checking each other for injuries.

"Mils...you alright?" Ripley asks.

"Eyebrows still intact...so I think I'm good. Are you?" he replies.

"I'm fine...thanks for the save back there" Ripley answers.

"No problem Rip...after all what are partners for", he replies with a smile as the two move back the other way. They round the corner toward faculty administration. Ever weary of the creature's presence, they enter a room and find the door they need to get into requires a key card.

"Looks like we'll need card to get in and if I was a betting man...I would say that there must be some security protocol with all the dead bodies around" Mils proposes.

"They would have to check their cards in and out" Ripley says connecting the dots.

"Which means the security desk is our next stop" Mils announces. He and Ripley leave the room and hang a right to the security desk. There is a storage locker of sorts with a statue of a mountain lion and the key card.

"Well hello beautiful...hey Rip, the key card's in here. My guess is the number for the safe is on the terminal" Mils says standing in front of the locker.

"How do you figure?" Ripley asks as she accesses the terminal.

"Well considering most of the codes we've used so far have been found on terminals, I'd say the chances are..." Mils says before Ripley interrupts him with a "gotcha"

"Mils the code is 2505" Ripley says, Mils types the code in and takes the key card.

"Alright Ripley let's get moving. Rip?" Mils slowly turns around to see Ripley standing still, looking through the window. He then sees what she sees - the creature dropping down from the vent and into the room next to them. He runs and grabs Ripley as they hurl themselves under a desk. The creature enters, surveying the room. It hisses and then jumps back into the vent.

"Well my heart is finally beating again, how 'bout yours?" Mils asked

"Same" Ripley whispers. They stand up and retreat back to the room with the locked door. They quickly move into the main dispensary area. There is a dead body in a wheelchair with a chest wound, numerous dead bodies in and out of body bags.

"Samuels, we're almost there," Mils says into the radio.

"Alright, how bad is it?" Samuels replies

"It's gone to hell in here Samuels" Ripley answers as the station shakes briefly. They move their way through various stations of the dispensary until they enter a room with a woman on an operating table.

"This must be the woman the good Doctor was talking about" Mils says looking over her ravaged body. Most noticeable is the wound to her chest. The flesh and bone bent outward.

"If the doctor was right, then something was planted inside her" Ripley states.

"Yeah, and this something must be living off the host. But that still doesn't explain the chest wound…" Mils says, trailing off.

"It doesn't matter, what's done is done" Ripley says. She sees the medical supplies, quickly grabs them and contacts Samuels via radio.

"Alright...Samuels I've got the meds" she says.

"We're at the transit station outside medical reception, we've heard gunshots...and if we've heard them, so did the creature," Samuels states.

"Copy, we'll see you soon," Ripley responds. She looks over to Mils who has a troubled look on his face as he looks at the tracker.

"What is it Mils?" Ripley asks.

"Either our friend is having a family reunion...or...we've got more scavengers" Mils says stating the possibilities.

"Shit...we need to move...fast!" Ripley states trying to hold onto the meds as best she can.

"Don't worry I've got you covered" Mils says as they head for the door at the other side of the room. They move through the door and hang a hard right, to avoid the scavengers, who can be heard talking among themselves about the state of the station. They hear movement and duck under some gurneys. A scavenger passes by them. They eventually arrive at the door to medical reception. It's locked.

"Fuck me! Samuels, medical reception's a no go. We can't get out" Mils speaks into the radio quietly.

"That's the only way through. This is a public hospital, there has to be an evacuation procedure." Samuels responds.

"That's gonna stir the whole hornet's nest...but we've got no choice" Mils states as he and Ripley retreat back the other way. They see a man with a gun down the side of the hallway. Mils takes an empty clip from his belt and throws it the other way. It gets the attention of the guard who goes to investigate. The duo eventually make their way to the ambulance bay, hanging a right to another room. It has a large observation deck. There are pieces of debris floating outside the station. There is a large pillar-like object in the middle of the room. It looks as if it powers the evacuation sequence. Mils spots two generators. He starts the one nearby and crosses the room and starts the other. The central console in the room activates with a loud rumble. They hurry over to the main console and Ripley hacks into it. With this, the evacuation sequence is initiated as sirens and yellow emergency lights turn on all over the area.

"Ripley you're clear. Hurry" Samuels says suddenly over the radio.

"Let's get moving Rip" Mils yells as he and Ripley head for the exit.

They are brought to a stop by the presence of an android before them.

"You should not be here." it states.

"Fuck...You!" Mils says, as he takes a jack to the android's head, bashing it quickly until it falls to the ground.

"Come on Mils" Ripley says dragging her along. Struggling to hold the box of supplies, they hurry as fast as they can through the hallways. They are spotted by the scavengers who begin open fire. They duck into the room with the woman's body as Mils blindly returns fire. Another scavenger spots them and aims at Ripley. Mils starts to fire but is out of bullets.

"Ripley!" Mils yells pushing her out of the way, just as the man's gun fires. The bullet rips into his left arm. He falls to one knee, grimacing in pain as the man looks to fire again. The scavenger raises his gun but suddenly the creature appears in the vent above him. It grabs him and pulls him upward. The man's screams are cut off as blood flows from the vent.

"David!" Ripley yells rushing to his side.

"Ahhh...shit, we've gotta go Ripley, come on" Mils throws his gun behind him and uses the jack to stand. Ripley grabs Mils, helping to support his weight as the two rush as fast as they can to medical reception. Suddenly ahead of them, the creature jumps down from the vent. Ripley screams as Mils trips and falls rough on his arm and screams in pain. Ripley backs away from the beast with pure fear in her eyes. Suddenly, the main hub of consoles behind the creature explodes with a huge blast, briefly knocking Mils and Ripley out.

"Come on Rip...don't do this...come on Rip!" Ripley hears Mils muffled voice; she awakes to see his worried face.

"Mils?" Ripley asks, still making out his face.

"Oh thank God...you scared me there," Mils replies trying to sound calm.

"Where is it?" Ripley asks frantically as she remembers the creature.

"Don't know...not here though" Mils answers, as pieces of the room start to fall.

"Come on; let's get the fuck outta here!" Mils yells as he helps Ripley to her feet. Mils tosses the jack and straps the supplies to his back.

Through thick smoke, they dodge fire and debris, frantically looking for a way out. They spot it in the form of a ladder above the debris in the center console hub.

"That ladder's the only way out Rip...you go first...I'll throw up the supplies" Mils yells.

"You're hurt Mils, let me help you!"

"No time Rip...get up there" Mils retorts, getting down on one knee forming a step with his good hand. Ripley uses this to hoist herself up onto the ladder; she utilizes her limited parkour skills to make it to the top. Mils struggles to get onto the ladder. Though his arm bleeds with every move, he continues focusing on Ripley's moving form. She barely dodges an exploding panel, which sends bits of wall towards Mils.

"Mils watch out!" She screams, as he barely dodges the debris himself.

"Keep moving...Rip...I'm right behind you" he replies. She keeps climbing, jumps over to another ladder that is descending from the ceiling. Part of the ladder extends and she briefly losses her grip. Regaining it, she reaches the top of the ladder which leads to a vent. She looks back at Mils who, as he jumps, the wall begins to give way. Mils' arm is almost numb as he struggles to move up the ladder. Ripley offers her hand.

"David...take my hand..." Ripley yells. Mils give her the supplies instead.

"What are you doing?!" Ripley yells with shock.

"Just in case I don't make it...so the trip wasn't wasted" Mils says with a slight wink and smirk. He then grasps Ripley's hand; it takes all of her strength to pull him up high enough for him to grasp the floor of the vent.

"Oh God...fuck this day" Mils says. Ripley helps him get into a good position, they look into each other's eyes, but before anything can come of it, there is an explosion.

"Later?" Ripley says as Mils leads the way through several different sections of the vent and down into the room they had been before with the elevator. Mils falls against the wall and slides down to the floor. Ripley runs to him.

"Mils...hold on...there's probably something from the supplies we can use" Ripley says frantically.

"No...Taylor" Mils argues.

"There's plenty to go around...now hold still," Ripley says as she injects Mils and begins to go to work on his wound. She bandages it quickly.

"That will do for now," Ripley gathers the supplies. Mils is weak from blood loss but slowly stands.

"Thanks Rip...if the engineer thing doesn't work out...maybe go into..." Mils says, but is embraced by Ripley with a tight hug. He's taken aback, but returns it, eventually.

"Thank you...David...thank you for saving me...I don't wanna think about what would've happened if you weren't here"

"I should be thanking you...you pulled my ass out of the fire," Mils replies.

"Then I guess we're even" Ripley says pulling away from the hug.

"Thank you again" Ripley says, looking into his eyes.

"Well if this is how I get repaid, I'll try to save you more often" Mils is clearly a little taken aback by the hug.

"Don't push it"

"Now let's get these meds to Taylor," Mils says as Ripley hits a button on the control panel of the elevator. The doors close as they head back to Taylor and Samuels.

Mils Audio Log 3

We're on our way to the dispensary. We need to find those meds fast. Ripley and I have been through a lot. It just feels like we get hit at every turn with something. The creature, androids; hell even just other people. They all have it in for us. Maybe it's just our timing or luck, but at least Rip's here to weather the storm with me. I don't know why, I don't know what, I feel something for her. Is it lust or love or….it's security. I feel safe with Ripley around. It...it just feels good to have somebody watching my back. And I couldn't have asked for a more beautiful partner in crime.


	10. Chapter 9: Supply Run Pt 3

Disclaimer: Alien (1979) , Alien: Isolation, and all its characters are owned by 20th Century Fox.

The oc's (all two of them) were created by me.

 **Chapter 9: Supply Run Pt. 3**

Mils and Ripley exit the elevator. Ripley keeps a close eye on Mils, as she's not entirely sure he is fit for any form of physical activity. To be fair, they were both pretty worn out, but the adrenaline of the past couple of hours was still in ample supply. Mils was probably feeling fine after taking the stim. He was starting to regain feeling in his left arm, but it was still pretty numb. He refocuses as he looks ahead at the home made barrier of crates and drums now ablaze with from the nearby explosions. Mils feels a slight twinge in his arm and grabs it immediately.

"Mils are you sure you're okay?" Ripley says, shifting her view to her friend.

"Fine...just a little shaken" Mils replies, trying to shrug it off. The elevator behind them announces a "fault" and shuts down. Ripley places a comforting hand on Mils shoulder.

"I understand...we're almost there" she points out.

"Let's go see what's wrong. The control panel should be nearby." Mils replies. The two move near a vent. Ripley gives Mils a look; he gestures toward the vent. She gives him a questionable look before he reluctantly moves into the vent.

They move through the vent, hang a left and continue through the long passage. Turning right, the reach an intersection and move right before they discover an exit panel in the floor. Mils drops down and checks the area with a tracker. He helps lower Ripley down onto the floor. They discover an exposed panel, revealing a missing compression cylinder.

"It's missing a cylinder. We'll need to fix that." Ripley points out.

"Something tells me finding it is gonna be the problem," Mils adds. The two hear people talking behind them. They take cover near some crates. They edge their way to the right and head into a vent. They move through until they reach an exit closer to the voices. They see a group of Raiders. The line of vision is concealed by a set of crates, which allows them to sneak across to the other side of the room. They enter a floor vent. As they move through, they overhear the Raiders talking about the explosion and how Marshall Waits may be to blame. Mils and Ripley pause to listen. One Raider mentions a de-activated android in the warehouse that can be used to recover elevator parts. Mils and Ripley exit the vent and move up a ladder. They end up on the next level.

"Hey Rip, those guys were talking about an android inside the warehouse. We could use that," Mils suggests, checking the tracker as he and Ripley move through a corridor.

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea; I mean, how do we know it's safe?" Ripley asks.

"We don't, but it may be our only option," Mils replies.

"Either way, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

"Agreed," Mils states. They continue down through a stairwell and end up back on the floor they were on before. They turn a corner and witness something from a nightmare. There are two Raiders. One sees something in the vent above them, which quickly reveals itself as the creature. It drops from the vent, killing one Raider and grabs and pulls another back into the vent with it. They stand stiff in shock at the scene.

"Shit..." Mils says, as he and Ripley quickly move into the room next to them. The room lights up as they enter. The hurry down the corridor and see the door to the components warehouse is locked. They continue into the room at the far side which turns out to be another warehouse. There is an android at the far side of the room in standby mode.

"I don't think the tuner is going to be able to hack an android station Mils," Ripley states looking at the android's lifeless body.

"Let's see if there's an upgrade nearby," Mils says as they enter a secluded room nearby. On a table is a tuner kit that seems to be a level 2 upgrade.

"Well hello there! Maybe somebody up there likes us,," Ripley says as she installs the upgrade into the tuner.

"Huh, my male intuition's really paying off," Mils says with a surprised look on his face. Ripley looks back at him with a quizzical look.

"Male intuition?" She asks

"Hasn't failed yet" Mils says with a smile and a wink. Ripley blushes slightly before brushing past Mils, giving him a nod to follow her.

"Come on Mr. Psychic, we've got work to do" Ripley says grabbing Mils by the wrist.

"Oww, Rip, that's my bad arm," They head back the way they came. Ripley spots a console in the room above them.

"Mils, the control terminal is above us. I'm gonna go get this android up and running. Keep an eye on it," Ripley says.

"Right. Rip, be careful," Mils says.

"Always!" Ripley moves into the corridor behind her. She climbs up a ladder and finds herself in front of the terminal. She uses the tuner to hack into the android's command protocols. The lights on the android's storage space light up. There is a loud humming sound that echoes throughout the warehouse. Mils takes notice, ducking at the sudden sound. Ripley meanwhile climbs back down the ladder and joins him next to the android.

"Good job, Rip. Let's see if our friend here can give us a hand" Mils hits the activation button next to the android.

"Now play nice..." Ripley says. As the android slowly moves to life, she and Mils brace for the worst when it exits the chamber. Ripley quickly hands her gun to Mils who points it at the android's head, while Ripley readies the electric prod. The android slowly turns towards them. Its eyes piercing into them like those of a creature that's been stalking its prey.

"Can I help you?" It says, causing Ripley and Mils to exchange amused glances as they lower their weapons.

"I need a compression cylinder." Ripley asks, as she steps up to the android.

"Components warehouse. Row 1. Stack B. Follow me," the android responds as it walks past her.

"Just keep the noise down automaton" Mils says as he hands Ripley her gun, but she holds her hand up shaking her head.

"Keep it. I'm starting to like this thing," Ripley says brandishing the prod.

"Let's just hope he can find it" Ripley says, as the pair follow the android into the corridor. The android suddenly stops and turns toward them, catching them off guard. They ready their weapons, waiting for the android to attack.

"Have you heard about the new insurance plan?" It asks. The two sigh in frustration.

"No," Ripley answers with a slight tinge of anger.

"Very well," the android answers.

The android enters a code into a keypad unlocking the door. They head through the door revealing a large warehouse, which is illuminated by a fire in the center shelving unit. The android goes to the far wall near a vent entrance. The two walk up next to the android.

"Here we are. Your compression cylinder will be found at the far end of this row." The android says as it walks towards the shelving unit. The pair follow. Unfortunately, the explosion below has damaged the electrical circuits in the floor. They spark with flames but the android takes no notice of this and continues to walk.

"Hey wait...hey wait a minute...stop" Mils yells trying to get to the android, but the android is electrocuted and catches on fire, Ripley pulls Mils back from the scene as the two take cover from the small explosion that occurs. The two watch as the android falls lifeless onto the electrified floor.

"Well shit," Mils says.

"My thoughts exactly," Ripley adds

"Maybe somebody up there doesn't like us," Mils says with a chuckle. Ripley drops her head.

"Let's find a detour," Mils says, immediately making eye contact with a vent. Ripley looks at Mils and then the vent.

"No" Mils says simply.

"I mean...It's a detour" Ripley states.

"Not gonna happen," Mils answers.

"We've literally crawled through dozens of them, and you're saying no NOW?" Ripley says with her arms crossed and her eyebrows raised.

"Can we just look around first?" Mils asks.

"Alright..." Ripley says sighing. The two split up and head in different directions. Ripley examines the area around the vent, while Mils looks at the area to the right with shelving units. Ripley finds some crafting parts while Mils sees a path on the other side of the shelves. There is a switch on one side.

"Well hello beautiful! Let's see if I've got the magic touch," Mils says. He flips the switch in the down position and the unit descends into the floor. The top of the unit creates a floorboard and Mils whistles at the new pathway.

"Hey Rip, we've got ourselves a detour" Mils yells.

"How'd you do that" Ripley says as she walks up to Mils.

"I hacked it..." Mils says standing proud, Ripley gives him a skeptical look.

"I pressed the button" Mils says sheepishly. The two move through the various lowered shelving units, before arriving at the one the android said had the compressor. Ripley presses a button to lower the shelving unit down a level, she sees the compression cylinder lying there untouched. Ripley grabs it as if it's the key to the castle or the Holy Grail.

"Oh shit. Well THAT thing has caused us some stress," Mils says looking at it.

"Let's get moving Mils! We're almost there," Ripley says, putting the cylinder on her back.

"I've got you covered Rip" Mils says, as the two re-trace their steps to the corridor they were in before, careful not to step on the electrified floor. They hang a right into the large room and continue into the smaller one with two gurneys and where several bodies lay, killed by the creature. They check the bodies for supplies and ammo.

"Jesus, they never stood a chance," Mils says as he crouches down and closes the eyes of the dead woman. He quickly crosses himself. Ripley takes notice, as she takes a welding kit from the body of a dead maintenance worker.

"Never pegged you for a religious man Mils" Ripley says.

"I was raised as a Catholic but…." His words trail off, "I mean, I believe there's something out there. That's one reason why I became an engineer. To see the stars," Mils states, as he stands up and walks over to Ripley.

"Wow, listen to you acting all philosophical," Ripley says with all the sarcasm she can produce.

"Ha ha Rip, let's get this elevator working," Mils says shrugging off her comment. They walk up to the service panel. Ripley puts the compression cylinder into place and the elevator springs to life.

"Well well, our luck's changing fast," Mils says, as he and Ripley move into the elevator. Ripley presses a button on the control panel, the elevator doors close and the box ascends. Mils looks at the directory above the panel.

"Okay Rip. Good news or bad news," Mils says, shifting his gaze from the directory to Ripley with slight squint.

"What's wrong now?" Ripley says with a sigh.

"The good news is we're going up. The bad news is we're not out of the woods yet. The elevator's taking us to the synthetic fluids plant. We can exit through there and back to Samuels and Taylor," Mils explains.

"Alright, ok, one more hurdle but we need to hurry Mils! Taylor's running out of time." Ripley states.

"Right...I've got your back Rip...Always," Mils says putting bullets in his revolver.

"Right back at ya!" Ripley replies with a wink. This catches Mils off guard as he now blushes from the sudden showing of flirtation. When the doors open, he refocuses as he and Ripley cautiously move into the entranceway.

"Hey Rip, I was just thinking. What do we do when we get the supplies to Taylor...what then?" Mils asks quietly.

"We improvise Find a way to contact the Torrens, find a ship that's still tethered to the station," Ripley is quiet for a moment, "We find a way," They look at each other, smile and then Ripley breaks her gaze.

"Sounds good to me," Mils says but continues to look at her. "Verlaine may have already arrived for all we know...but I hope she hasn't...she doesn't know anything...the androids...the Raiders...the...Creature, she'll be blindsided," Mils states.

"Something tells me she won't risk it...I mean you've known her longer than me. Has she ever tried anything risky?" Ripley asks as she checks a nearby crate for anything useful.

"Define risky. She's maneuvered through asteroid fields, all for the slight chance that there's some decent scrap of minerals to find. So trying to make contact with a dead station, yeah, that's right up her alley" Mils admits.

"Well let's hope you're wrong for once," Ripley states, as she and Mils go through a door in front of them and into a massive assembly area with hundreds of containers of synthetic fluids and other materials moving along a conveyer belt above their heads. At the far end of the room is an overseer platform with three individuals looking out. The two sneak to the right side onto a platform. They quickly move over to another platform, across a bridge and hide behind concrete pillar.

"Alright, we make a run for it. Let's see if we can sneak around. No sudden movements," Mils says. He begins to step away from the pillar but is immediately spotted by one of the three. "STOP!"

Immediately, there is gunfire.

"Ahh shit! SUDDEN MOVEMENTS, SUDDEN MOVMENTS!" Mils yells, as he and Ripley quickly run through the door below the lookouts. Once inside, they catch their breath.

"Well that didn't work did it?" Mils states scratching his head.

"You would think getting shot once would be enough for a person" Ripley says, looking at Mils.

"Sorry, didn't mean to get spotted" Mils says, holding his arms out to his side.

"Just be careful next time" Ripley states stepping closer to Mils.

"I can't promise anything, but I'll try. Only if you do the same," Mils responds.

"No promises" Ripley says with a smirk.

"Let's just hope our friend didn't hear those shots," Mils says, holding his gun and moving up a small stairway into a dark twisting corridor. Ripley stays close behind. They move through the corridor and when they arrive at a larger staircase they see a man. He spots them and fires his gun, barely missing Ripley. Mils shoots the man in the throat, killing him instantly. His body falls to the ground with a thud. Mils and Ripley slowly walk up the staircase, step over the man and Mils searches his pockets. He finds a few bullets.

"Don't think I'm ever gonna get use to doing that," Mils admits quietly.

"Ditto," Ripley replies, as she and Mils move through the corridor. They arrive in an office with four terminals on desks. They find some scrap, but nothing else as the terminals are all dead. They exit the office and continue down the corridor and through a door leading into a control hub of some sort, with numerous monitors and terminals throughout the room. There is a woman leaning against a railing and looking down at the level below. Mils and Ripley sneak up behind her and Ripley reluctantly hits her with the back of the electric prod, knocking her unconscious. Mils checks the gun the woman was holding and grabs the bullets that were left in the chamber. Ripley wipes the blood off the prod, as Mils checks the tracker one more two nod at each other and then enter into another corridor that leads to a lobby with an elevator at the far end of the small room.

"Thank God. Mils, elevator dead ahead," Ripley states.

"Alright, ladies first" Mils says. He covers Ripley, checking around in several directions. Once Ripley is safely inside the elevator, he follows. Ripley hits a button on the panel next to her, the doors on the elevator close and it begins to move. Mils and Ripley drop their guards briefly.

"This elevator should take us back to the medical section of the station, where we first met Kuhlman" Ripley states, trying to piece together where they were exactly.

"Then medical transit should be right around the corner" Mils adds.

"Yeah, we need to hurry though. Taylor may be in worse shape than before," Ripley points out.

"I think she's in good hands. Samuels seems like a competent nurse," Mils says with a smirk, trying to brighten the mood.

"If you say so," Ripley says trying to hold back a laugh. The elevator stops and the doors open. The two exit and find themselves in a secluded room surrounded by empty boxes and turned over crates. They open a door to their right and reenter the area where Kuhlman first contacted them. Suddenly a large shuttering noise spreads throughout the station, getting the attention of Mils and Ripley.

"Well that sounded good," Mils states sarcastically.

"We need to hurry Mils. There's no telling how long this station will stay together," Ripley says as she quickly hacks the door in front of them. Once opened, they enter the transit area and head down the stairs to where Samuels and Taylor were last located. However, they slow their descent when they hear a man's voice arguing with Samuels.

"I sent you a clear directive not to land at this station!" the man's voice yells.

"I told you, we didn't hear your message. We understood you would be..." Samuels retorts, but is interrupted when Mils and Ripley enter through the door at the end of staircase. An older man with grey hair wearing a baseball cap with the word "Marshall" on it and a younger man point their guns at the pair. Mils points his at them in defense, shielding Ripley.

"Hey..." Ripley says in shock, gripping her prod in anticipation.

"Alright everybody calm down," Mils says trying to diffuse the situation.

"Identify yourselves!" the older man states.

"I'm Ripley, this is Mils. We're from the Torrens," Ripley explains.

"Relax kid," the man says lowering his gun reluctantly. They all do the same.

"Marshall Waits I presume," Mils asks.

"What gave it away?" Waits replies with a huff. The two eye each other waiting for the other to make a move. Waits breaks the silence.

"You said you're from the Torrens; you the Captain?" Waits asks.

"Executive officer, David Mils, Captain Verlaine sent me with the WeYu team to help clear up any confusion," Mils explains.

"Lotta good that did," Waits blurts out. Meanwhile, Ripley has spotted Taylor lying unconscious on the floor and rushes to her.

"How long has she been out?" Ripley asks Samuels, as she hands him the medical supplies. Samuels immediately goes to work treating Taylor's wound.

"Not long, about half an hour. The bleeding has...decreased since you were away," Samuels states as he continues his work. Ripley stands up and walks over to Mils, who's keeping his eyes on the older man.

"What the hell is going on here, Marshal? Where are the security forces?" Ripley asks.

"You're looking at them" Waits responds. Ripley and Mils look back and forth between Waits and the younger man behind him, who looks as if he might have a panic attack at any moment.

"Waits, we've seen the creature. What is it?" Ripley asks.

"Hell if I know. It was brought here by Marlow, the captain of the Anesidora," Waits responds.

"That's the ship that found the flight recorder," Mils adds.

"Is there anywhere on the station that's safe? That creature's running around and the Seegson synthetics are less than friendly," Ripley explains.

"Well except for one, but it didn't last long," Mils says, trailing off when referring to the lone android that was helpful for a brief period of time.

"Goddamn androids," Waits says in anger.

"Taylor's going to be moved to a proper medical facility you two," Samuels says, looking over at Mils and Ripley.

"Well, medical's not gonna work; half of it's on fire," Mils states.

"We need to take her somewhere! Any thoughts Waits?" Ripley asks, turning to Waits.

"We have a basic life support system, back at HQ" Waits responds begrudgingly.

"Well let's get going then," Mils says.

"Hold on! Before we can get back to HQ, we need the transit system back online. Transit control is upstairs. From what I hear you two are engineers. Go make yourselves useful, seeing as you two screwed up the trap," Waits says bitterly.

"Yeah right!" Ripley spits, "We'll talk about that later Waits. You protect these two while we're gone, understood?" Ripley orders Waits as she and Mils head for the level above.

"Samuels, stay safe," Mils says, slapping Samuels on the shoulder.

"You do the same you two" Samuels responds.

"Ricardo, get a lock on their radios so we can keep in contact," Waits bellows into his radio.

Mils and Ripley enter the next level, moving through dark corridors and arrive at the door to the elevator. The door is held shut by a jack. Mils looks around, hoping the wrench needed to remove it has been left behind. He finds it lying nearby. Mils picks it up and undoes the jack. The door to the elevator opens and the pair enter the cramped space. Ripley pushes the up button on the control panel and the elevator begins to move. Mils breaks the uneasy silence.

"So now WE'RE taking orders? Yay us," Mils states sarcastically.

"I don't like it either, but I wish we had a group of us than just us…" Ripley quickly realizes he comment didn't come out as she intended.

"I'm that bad huh?" Mils says bluntly.

"You know what I mean" Ripley says quickly trying to silence him.

"I do. Waits may not trust us, but getting the transit system back online will hopefully get things back on track," Mils responds.

"We thought the same thing when we found Samuels and Taylor," Ripley says.

"Yeah, but we've got help now." Mils looks at Ripley, "We're gonna make it Rip, I promise. I've got your back," Mils places a hand on Ripley's shoulder.

"And I've got yours David" Ripley says placing her hand on his back. They stare at each other for a moment, but it's ruined when the elevator shutters to stop and the doors begin to open. They remove their hands and prepare themselves for the world they're about to enter; a world they've learned to call home, whether they like to or not.

Ripley Audio Log 4

We've made contact with Marshall Waits, from what I can tell he's been trying to trap the creature, that explains why half of medical exploded out of nowhere, me and David are moving to transit control, we get that online we can fall to Marshall Headquarters, we'll work out a plan once we're there. David's doing okay, for someone who took a bullet not too long ago, he's staying strong, hopefully I can do the same, we'll get through this, if we just stay strong.


	11. Chapter 10: NFNP

Alien (1979), Alien Isolation and all it's respective properties are owned by 20th Century Fox

The oc's (all two of them) are owned by me

 **Alien Isolation: Not Alone**

 **Chapter 10: New Friends, Same Problems**

Mils and Ripley exit the elevator and immediately notice a loud banging coming from a door to their lower left, they exchange looks with one another.

"Someone's still alive Mils!" Ripley says heading for the door

"Rip wait a minute...something's wrong...the knocks...they're too perfect" Mils says grabbing her arm

"Too perfect?" Ripley asks with her hands on the hips

"The knocks are hitting the same spot...at perfect intervals...I think there's an android in there" Mils concludes

"Prove it" Ripley says with a slight smirk, and folded arms. Mils sighs slightly and walks down the small staircase, and stands next to the door. He leans against the wall next to it, and yells.

"Hey I know you can hear me automaton...but in the off chance you're not an android...stop knocking...I repeat stop knocking" Mils yells at the door, the knocks continue at regular intervals.

"See?" Mils points out

"Fine, but if you're wrong their bloods on your hands" Ripley states as the two walk over towards the main control panel

"I think you mean their milk will be on their hands" Mils replies with all the humor present in his voice, Ripley just gives him a look and shakes her head.

"Okay should be a simple process just type in the emergency override code" Ripley says as she types in a few commands into the keypad in front of the three terminal screens, which are in front of a large main screen across from Ripley and Mils, almost immediately after she enters said code, the three screens begin to flash with red symbols indicating that the power has been shut off suddenly.

"Someone's shut everything off David..." Ripley trails off

"Or the code didn't work..." Mils retorts

"No...that code would have surpassed any form of firewall protocol, the only way it would shut down is if someone found out about it..." Ripley says, but is interrupted by an unknown man

"Hello...I know somebody is in here" The man says entering from where Ripley and Mils originally came from. The man looks around the room briefly not noticing Ripley or Mils who have taken cover behind the terminals, the man moves over towards the door with the banging noise.

"Calm down in their you android fuck" the man yells, Mils hids a smirk at the thought that he was right about the android, Mils smirk dies down knowing what he must do at present moment. He trains his pistol sights on the man's head and closes his eyes briefly saying a short prayer of forgiveness, he opens his eyes, and pulls the trigger, the bullet slams into the back of the man's head, his body falls with a thud, Ripley and Mils cautiously get up.

"Nice shot" Ripley says as she pats him on the back

"Thanks let's hope that's the last one I'll have to fire for a while..." Mils states not looking to happy about his handy work.

"Alright...David this should be an easy fix...the restart lever should be nearby..." Ripley explains

"And that should reactivate the secondary terminal, which we'll use to reactivate the main console, which should...emphasis on should...get transit back up and running" Mils lays out the plan

"The lever should be over here Mils" Ripley states looking for the lever planted in the wall, she finds it and lowers it, it lights up a terminal to the left of the main terminal on the level below.

"Hey Rip over here, Mils says as he takes up a position near a locker, watching her from afar, intently watching a vent above her, she arrives at the lit up terminal, and enters the reboot code into the keyboard in front of her, the main terminal lights up as power restored to the areas around them, unknown to Mils the door holding the android back has opened, the android steps out and immediately takes notice of Mils who is focused on the terminal coming back to life.

"Good job Rip...let's get this place back online...so we can..." Mils begins to say, congratulating Ripley, but is interrupted when he is grabbed from behind by the android and suddenly thrown into a nearby locker.

"Mils...David!" Ripley yells as she sees the android pick Mils up with both it's hands on his throat. Mils gasps for air as the android's grip tightens on his windpipe, David's gun has been dropped in the fight and lies nearby, Ripley runs to help, but trips and falls. The android notices this, looks over towards Ripley's form and states chillingly "I'll be with you shortly". Ripley slowly regains consciousness, and see Mils' eyes begin to roll back into his head, she releases a hushed "no" as she witnesses the state of her friend in the clutches of the killer working Joe (as opposed to the non killer ones), she grabs her electric prod and charges towards the bot.

Mils meanwhile is trying anything to fight the android, he tries to poke its eyes out with his thumbs which does little damage, he begins to fade when suddenly, Ripley arrives shoving the electric prod into the android's neck, the android seizes up, spitting out it's milky blood, and convulsing as it falls to the ground, Mils falls as well with a thud, barely conscious. Ripley is slightly stunned by the encounter with the android. Ripley immediately tends to the breathless Mils.

"David...David you're okay...you're okay...breath, breath!" Ripley says holding him slightly with her left arm around him as her other hand lays on his shoulder, he breathes slowly, trying to catch his breath.

"What is it with you taking my breath away..." He says with a smirk letting her know he's okay.

"Do you need a minute?" she asks with a sigh, Mils shows signs of hesitation and finally answers

"No, let's get going" Mils responds he stands up, shows signs of faint, but Ripley catches him, the two stare once again into each other's eyes, Ripley's green eyes staring into David's grey ones, the two share this moment together, not wanting it to end, the two slowly lean closer to each other, but unfortunately their moment is ruined by Waits who breaks in over the radio.

"Ripley, Mils, what's your status?" Waits yells, the two blush slightly as Mils gives mumbles something sounding like "killjoy".

"Give us a few seconds Waits...we ran into some trouble...transit will be up soon" Ripley says trying to compose herself

"Hurry Ripley!" Waits responds showing a mix of both impatience, and paranoia. Mils and Ripley move quickly to the terminal, Ripley attends to the console, while Mils covers her from the rear. Within seconds the rest of the area around the two lights up, Mils and Ripley look with smiles on their faces as the whole area lights up, they look at eachother Mils slapping Ripley on the arm with a look of approval on his face, the duo is interrupted once again by Waits.

"Ripley, Mils, the transit's here, and we're waiting for you" Waits states, Mils answers

"You better take off, we ran into some trouble, it's gonna take us a while to get back" Mils responds

"We can wait..." Waits retorts, showing a surprising sign of selflessness.

"But Taylor can't Waits...we'll catch the next car" Ripley interupts

"Your call" Waits begrudgingly states. Mils and Ripley look around the room for an alternative exit, Mils spots an emergency hatch.

"Hey...Rip looks like we've got an emergency hatch over here, if we can find a welding torch we can open it up" Mils announces

"Let's check in here Mils, we may find something" Ripley says pointing to the room that the android came from

"I've got five bucks saying we're going to find a dead body"the duo walks into the room a reserved sense of shock fills the tight space, as they walk in they immediately find a dead body, by now they had become slightly immune to the sight itself, but they still grimace a little.

"Jesus these damn androids...they're out of control" Mils states looking at the the body of a middle aged woman who looks as if she went one on one with a velociraptor, Ripley tries not to pay attention to the corpse, she'd seen enough death for one day. They walk through a second door to the right of them, inside the small work station they find another blood covered corpse.

"Okay...so I wasn't wrong about finding corpses...I was just a little off on my numbers" Mils states trying to add a little humor into a world seemingly devoid of it, Ripley chuckles at the remark.

"For someone who just got shot, and knocked almost unconscious in the last hour, I would've thought you would be a little more serious" Ripley says as she looks back at Mils as they walk towards the workbench.

"Serious isn't really my thing...now when people I care for are in trouble, then I get serious" Mils explains

"Aww..." Ripley remarks under her breath as she picks up and examines the gas torch on the table, the torch was standard issue, she had used many like it during her time as an engineer.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors you for it?" Mils asks as he eyes up the torch, Ripley gives him a "are you serious" look.

"Okay...okay you get to keep it" Mils says holding his hands up in defeat, the two retrace their steps back to the emergency hatch. Ripley immediately activates the torch and begins to cut the hatch cover off, Mils meanwhile watches her six, and specifically has his gun trained on the android laying on the floor "dead". Finally, Ripley finishes cutting the hatch off, but she has trouble lifting the cover off, Mils takes notice and steps in holstering his gun, and grabbing the cover.

"May I?" Mils asks, Ripley nods and steps away from the Hatch and watches as Mils lifts the cover off with relative ease, despite being fairly skinny, Mils arms show signs of definition and muscle, Ripley blushes a little as she stares at the young man, she's snapped out of her trance when Mils drops the cover to the side.

"Phew...alright that's off and...fuck me" Mils says under his breath, standing in front of him is the entrance to a dark, abandoned, vent.

"Makes sense...it probably will lead to a main vent or even back to some elevators" Ripley says, Mils still sighs a little as he turns his flashlight on, and steps into the vent.

"Well from what I can tell it's like...well every single vent we've been in" Mils states sarcastically

"Hardy har...scooch over Mils" Ripley replies as she enters the vent behind him, they make several turns through the vent, till they arrive at a ladder, Mils descends down it first, the ladder is longer than he would have thought as it takes several seconds for him to reach the bottom, once he reaches the bottom he immediately notices a vent exit, he goes through it and checks the surrounding area around him before giving Ripley the okay from below.

"Okay Rip...coast is clear" Mils quietly mentions as he waits for Ripley he listens to a recording about a man named Sinclair giving instructions about supplies and sealing himself and his cronies off till rescue arrives, once Ripley's down the two of them move down a flight of stairs into the primary transit area that Waits and the others were camped out in earlier. Waits comes over the radio with a message.

"Ripley, Mils we heard voices as we left watch yourselves" he states

"Copy" Ripley says as she grips her gun, Mils does the same, the duo move down into the main transit and are slightly surprised that no one is there awaiting them, they quickly move over to the transit hub that will take them to the habitation center.

"Okay Rip...it's gonna get real loud in a few seconds, be ready" Mils says as he loads his gun, Ripley takes cover behind a pillar, Mils hits the call button and takes cover nearby. The transit section lights up with yellow caution lights, Ripley and Mils wait for the car to arrive anxious at how long it's taking, two men walk in having a conversation about how bad things have gotten.

"It's like we're just waiting to die"

"Maybe he's found a better site to raid"

"That or a way off this fuck-heap"

"That, or today's the day we finally seal ourselves in the habitation decks"

Just as the two men walk towards the flashing lights, a third emerges suddenly from the same corridor, he immediately notices Ripley who acts quickly striking him with the prod killing him instantly, the two men take notice and begin shooting at the duo, Mils shoots one man with a quick accurate head shot, while Ripley takes the other out with two gun shots to the ribs and chest. They quickly run into the car as it arrives shortly after the gun fight, the doors shut just as noises are heard from the vents above them. The doors shut behind them as they both exhale breaths they didn't know they were holding in. They take seats next to eachother, as the car begins to move.

"Well that wasn't so hard, was it?" Mils asks with a strong element of humor in his voice.

"Yeah...a real walk in the park" Ripley replies with just as much humor

"Well let's hope we're on the home stretch, get in contact with The Torrens, get off this damn station, and get drunk on the flight home" Mils says as he lays his head back against the wall of the head rest. Ripley takes this time to look up at the man she's shared this ungodly experience with, she couldn't deny it Mils wasn't exactly bad looking, even though his face was covered in grim, ash, and other debris from their trials. His hair was still just as oily looking as it was when they first met, though it seemed stained with spats of blood and other "liquids", the wound he suffered on his head from his encounter with the raider when they first met Axel had clotted long ago, and the blood trail had more or less blended into the rest of his face.

Ripley caught in her trance, didn't notice that Mils had slightly opened his right eye to catch a glimpse at her as well. Mils himself found the young Ripley to be quite beautiful, but knowing him he'd be too shy to say it out right, though he wanted to say it since they first met in the engine room of The Torrens, though Ripley had been through hell...both in a literal and metaphorical sense she looked stunning, her hair somehow was still kept neatly behind her ears in a ponytail, she herself had some cuts and bruises on her face, though it didn't bother Mils, not in the least bit. Taking advantage of the daze Ripley seemed to be in, uttered a simple phrase to get her back into the game as it were.

"Rip...you're gonna go blind if you keep staring at me like that" he states with a cocky smirk under his nose, this shakes Ripley out of the seance she seemed to be participating in, and causes her face to glow a beet red, though she laughs nonetheless.

"You always say the sweetest things David..." Ripley states with all the sarcasm in the universe drenching her words

"Ehh...I try...well looks like we're here" Mils states as the car begins to slow, Ripley curses silently to herself as she was secretly enjoying the little moment of admiration the two of them were having.

The duo exit the car and notice the rather clean look of the area they are in, seemingly untouched by any of the chaos of the station, the two move up the stairs as Waits "welcomes" them.

"Ripley, Mils we're in the Marshal Bureau; just turn right at the top of the stairs" he states

"No Welcome Committee?" Ripley asks with sarcasm

"Just get up here" Waits says clearly annoyed, Mils laughs whole heartily at the joke.

"Nice one Rip" Mils says patting Ripley on the back, the two pass up the Solomon's Galleria checkpoint and notice immediately the amount of graffiti now covering the various parts of the walls in the next area, including a directory wit a big red X through it, they feel even less happy when they see the entrance to the Marshal bureau spray painted with a clear cut message "FUCK THE MARSHALS".

"Huh...well they're popular" Mils states as he also takes notice of a "RIP SEVASTOPOL" spray painted on the display case showing all the marshals. The duo enter through the door into the bureau, they immediately hear two people arguing about Waits having a plan.

"Calm Down...Calm Down...we're safe now...Waits has a plan"

"A plan?...his fucking plans having worked before...nor have they done much good", as soon as they walk up a short stairwell a younger women approaches them

"W-was that you? Did you get the transit running? Nice work." She says, as the duo nod at her with appreciation, the two pass various members of the station who all look scared, tired, and trying not to loose their minds, pretty much matching the descriptions of everyone they'd run into on Sevastopol.

They move into the holding cells/medical section of the bureau, Samuels tends to Taylor in the medical room, while Waits looks down at some schematics.

"Waits..." Ripley says approaching him

"Glad to see you two made it...considering you got transit back online I'd say we're even" Waits states with a grimace

"How's Taylor?" Mils asks with concern

"Stable...Samuels is with her now"

"Ricardo?" Ripley asks

"Prepping our next move...look I'm busy, I've got Marlow the lowlife who found your flight recorder in the cells" Waits rants

"Where's Marlow's ship...the Anesidora?" Ripley asks

"He put it around the gas giant, in parking orbit...won't give us the codes to bring it in on auto. Maybe you can get more out of the unhelpful bastard. Go talk to him if you want" Waits states

"Later...we should check on Taylor Rip" Mils states as he thumbs over his shoulder to where Samuels looks over Taylor, the two enter the medical wing, Taylor looks better with a little more color than she had last time they saw her. Samuels turns to greet them.

"Ripley, Mils good to see you're alright" Samuels says shaking Mils hand and patting him on the back

"Glad to see you too Samuels, how is she" Mils asks as Ripley crouches down next to Taylor, examining her wound

"Stable, we were able to stop the bleeding somewhat, I stitched up what I could, she should be walking soon" Samuels reports in an almost textbook way

"Good...we need all the good news we can get" Ripley admits

"Indeed...Mils, you're bleeding" Samuels says looking at Mils left arm the same one that got shot, though the bullet had grazed him , the wound had been cleaned by Ripley, but most likely had gotten irritated again due to the constant action they had been through since then.

"Shit must have gotten opened up again..." Mils says looking at the wound trying to apply some pressure to it

"I should help clean it up...don't want it getting infected again" Samuels starts but is interrupted by Ripley

"I'll do it!" Ripley semi-yells, this causes both Mils and Samuels to stare at her with slight surprise.

"You may want to touch base with Waits, see if you can help him out" Ripley says acting as if she just made up an excuse to be alone with Mils

"You are right, I'll see what I can do" Samuels says exiting the room, this leads Mils and Ripley alone.

Mils begin to take off the bloody bandage placing it in a nearby trash bin, he grabs a nearby bandage, and is about to apply it before Ripley stops him.

"Here let me" Ripley says

"Ahh come on Rip, I'm not a baby, I can do it myself" Mils cries in annoyance

"Quiet down..." Ripley replies as she applies some medicine to the wound which seems to be healing nicely, Mils groans a little as the medicine bubbles and oozes into the wound, which means it's doing some good.

"Jeez Rip, your bedside manner could be a little better"

"Well maybe if you'd stop being such a macho man, I would be a little nicer" Ripley replies as she wraps his arm in new bandage.

"Well hopefully...I won't have to be for much longer."

"Just...please be careful David...we're almost done here...please..." Ripley states

"No Promises Rip" Mils replies with some seriousness in his eyes

"Then could you at least try?" Ripley asks

"Well..." Mils begins to reply, suddenly Ripley closes the gap between them, and kisses him on the cheek

"For me?" She says quietly in his ear

"I'll try Amanda, only if you'll do the same" Mils says as he winks slyly, causing Amanda to get a swarm of butterflies in her stomach.

"No Promises...but I'll try" She says mirroring his wink,

"Well then Rip...looks like we've got a Captain to question" Mils states as the two of them brush themselves off and get back into business mode, standing a little closer than they usually do, ready to take on the challenge, more than ever before.

Miles Audio Log 4

We've made contact with Waits, seems like an ass, but he's probably lost a lot of people, and can't help but feel he's lost control. We're trying to get transit back online, it's gonna be hell, I've got a bad feeling our friend is due to for a visit and those damn androids are showing up everywhere, we found a nice one earlier, but of course it didn't last. I feel like we're almost home, I'm getting my team off this damn station, we're going to live through this, so one day we can all get home safe and sound. I promise.


	12. Chapter 11: Triple M

Disclaimer: Alien (1979) , Alien: Isolation, and all its characters are owned by 20th Century Fox.

The oc's (all two of them) were created by me.

 **Chapter 11: A Mission, A Marlow, and A Meteoroid**

Ripley and Mils approach the holding cell, inside sits a man roughly around forty or fifty years old, burly, with large muscular tattoo covered arms, he seems tired, yet unamused. Ripley walks up and hits the call button on wall next to the cell.

"Marlow?" She asks

"Who wants to know?" He asks gruffly

"I'm Ripley, this is Mils we're with the company" She responds

"Here for your empty box? You guys are keen I'll give you that" He replies sarcastically

"We both have personal reasons...we both had parents on the Nostromo when it went missing 15 years ago" Mils adds stepping next to Ripley

"You serious?" Marlow asks with slight surprise in his voice.

"I'm not in much of joking mood pal" Mils responds with a serious look in his eyes

"Shit...Well Shit...we uh...we didn't find the ship...we only found the recorder" Marlow answers back

"You found something else though...what happened out there?" Ripley asks, her and Marlow exchange looks, suprise on his end as he was a little puzzled as to how the young lady in front of him could possibly know about the creature, but he subdued his thoughts and went into business mode with his next answer.

"Well...I need a way out of here...and you need my ship...maybe we can workout a deal?" Marlow proposes

"Just start talking and then we'll see about a deal...everything...tell us everything" Ripley responds

"Alright...we..." Marlow sighs in defeat as explains the situation

(The next section is going to be a mix of narration from Marlow and actual dialogue from what happened during his level, cause ya know...video games)

 _We landed on this meteoroid or planetoid or whatever, it doesn't matter..._

The salvage crew of the Anesidora gets ready in their cargo bay.

"Comm. check you getting me Lewis" Marlow says as he adjusts his suit.

"You're a little fuzzy Marlow...but it's cleaning up...recommend burst transmission from now on" Lewis responds

"Let's take it slow...I wanna get to that beacon in one piece" Foster responds

"If you're looking for a piece Foster I got one for ya right here" Heyst adds jokingly

"I'd need scanning equipment to find it Heyst!" Foster retorts while Meeks laughs

"Alright enough already...let's get to that beacon...I don't want any mistakes" Marlow states as he snaps the group out of their joking, the cargo bay doors open behind them, revealing a stormy, windy, barren looking landscape. Marlow holds up his scanner pointing it around the space until he locks in on the signal.

"There you are...okay Foster...Meeks stay close" Marlow states as the foursome moves through the landscape, trying to find a path.

 _We were a pretty good team...we were all lifers and journeymen...Me and my wife, that's Foster by the way... we had worked on about a dozen salvage ships both corporate and freelance, by the time we turned into our twilight years we felt it was time to start our own team._

 _Heyst was a veteran, and he knew it too, could be an ass sometimes, but besides that a good hand. He got his head stabbed through and through, a quick death, he deserved it. Ironically, he tried to stop me from well..._

 _Meeks was the youngest of all of us, good kid, thought salvaging would be all about exploring new worlds, that mission was his first, he got dragged one on his face, he didn't deserve to die like that_

 _Lewis and me had worked together for about five years, a good first mate or second officer, a good friend. He got burned bad trying to help Foster, something about that thing's blood, it's like acid or something, he lasted longer than most, blew himself up with an IED trying to trap the damn thing, didn't do any good._

The team marches through the borderline hellscape that is the planetoid, when they come up to a plateau of rocks Marlow goes around the formation by climbing above it, he uses an explosive charge to blast a path through, the team finally arrives at a clearing.

When I first saw it, I thought a cocktail of emotions, surprise...joy...fear.

"Holy Shit...Marlow you seeing this?" Foster asks

"What is it?" Meeks asks

"The find of the century kid!...ha ha we just made our quota!" Heyst says slapping him on the back of the suit

"We don't know anything till we get a closer look...come on" Marlow yells as he leads the group closer

 _That damn ship...looked like Christmas came early for us...but...we found something else._

The group approaches an opening in the giant...wreck, they walk through the damp, dark, dank hallways. They stay quiet and focused, that is until they reach an opening.

"Holy Shit" Foster says under her breath

"My God...what is it" Meeks asks noone in particular, the team stares at open room with a large..."thing" laying on top of a chair like structure with some sort of object laying close to what would be the head...that object looks like a telescope.

"Whatever it is...it looks dead...or asleep" Marlow points out

"I vote for the former" Meeks says trying to keep to a lighthearted tone in an otherwise serious situation.

"I think this thing may be a pilot...and if that's the case...this is a ship" Foster pieces thing together

"Foster, you and Heyst give our friend over there a lookover...Meeks with me I wanna find that beacon, turn it off before anyone else responds" Marlow commands as the group moves to their various areas of investigation

"Hey Marlow...we got some equipment here...looks like a winch and few flashlights...belonging to the...hang on...NOSTROMO?" Heyst says after finding something lying by the space jockey.

"The ship that went missing...I heard they just went Rogue" Meeks says as him and Marlow walk over to a plateaued area of the ship

"Maybe they crashed...if they're here..." Foster comments

"We lose salvage rights..." Heyst says begrudgingly

"Let's hope they just got sloppy and left their shit here" Marlow says as Meeks help him reach the plateaued section of the ship, Marlow walks through another creepy looking hallway, and finds a room lit up by blue electronic light, there is a "console" with a blue sphere inside a similar blue light, Marlow puts his hand through the light and rubs the sphere vertically. The light expands suddenly and then shrinks down to the point that it disappears.

"Marlow...Marlow you have to see this...it's...beautiful" Foster says

 _There was no doubt about it...we were on an alien ship...that had crashed...we thought the crew were all dead...then we found...them_

Marlow returns to where Foster and Heyst were, they had gotten the winch working, Meeks was standing nearby.

"You may wanna chase after your wife Marlow...she thinks she's found something" Meeks says waving Marlow over to the winch. Marlow is hooked up to the winch and is slowly dropped down. Below him he sees...dozens...maybe hundreds of spherical objects...seemingly growing from the ground. The chamber they're in seems endless.

"What in the name of God...what are we looking out here Catherine?" Marlow asks, using Foster's first name to get her attention. He sets down with a slight thump as he reaches the slightly metallic, slightly organic floor. His wife meanwhile is over by one of the spheres.

"I think this is an egg...an actual egg...can you imagine how much we could..." Foster asks a little mesmerized by the sight in front of her. Heyst stands cautiously behind her, no longer worried about the quota or the find for that matter.

"Let's just get the crane ready...and we'll come back" Heyst says trying to get his companion out of her trance, suddenly the egg opens up revealing a gelatinous looking blob covered with yellowish veins, Foster and Heyst look at each other before Foster leans forward looking with interest at the egg, then a spider like creature jumps out from the blop and grapples onto Foster's mask, breaking the seal, but keeping her alive as she falls back onto the ground.

 _After that I grabbed her and dragged her back to the ship, we thought we could handle it , but well...brought it here...thought she could be helped...tried to stop it...got arrested along with most of my crew by Waits and his boys._

 _That's all I remember_

(End of flashback)

"That's all I remember" Marlow finishes, Ripley and Mils look at eachother, Ripley gets a determined look in her eyes, and turns back towards Marlow.

"I wanna know more...everything...where's your ship Marlow...If we can break comms-lockdown, what are the codes to bring it in?" Ripley asks

"You wanna know more, you get me outta here" Marlow states as he rubs his head and face with his hands

"Not happening Marlow" Mils states in a similar tone

"Is that right? Well you know when to find me" Marlow retorts

"Fine with me" Mils says as he starts to leave, Ripley grabs his wrist telling him to wait up, she turns to look at Marlow one last time.

"Marlow...sorry about Catherine" Ripley says with sincerity, Mils adds onto the statement

"We've both lost people Marlow...good people...help us out...your ship needs it's Captain...when you sober up...come talk to us" Mils says as if Marlow wasn't in a cell, Marlow looks to comeback with something, but holds his tongue and slumps his head. The duo move away, they approach Waits who's sitting at a terminal, staring at the screen blindly.

"Anything?" Waits asks not even acknowledging the two.

"We probably got the same routine you did...they found where that thing comes from... " Mils explains

"Waits what happened to Marlow's crew after they came on board." Ripley asks, slightly catching Waits off guard.

"Most of them ended up under arrest for letting that thing on station, Marlow was the first to be arrested" Waits stated

"What about his wife?" Mils states

"She was infected with some sort of parasite, docs thought we could cut it out, she was in medical observation when...well let's just say it didn't wait for us" Waits states cryptically

"What do you mean...Waits...stop speaking in riddles" Mils states slamming his fist down on the table, Waits seems to ponder a response, before he produces the ugly truth.

"Fine...the damn thing broke out of her...through the chest...killed her instantly..." Waits says sending shivers through Ripley and Mils' spines, they look at eachother thinking the same thing, they'd come across almost a dozen bodies with chest wounds, the curvature of the bone, flesh and cartilage expanding outward. Just as Waits is about to continue, Ricardo comes in over the radio.

"Waits, my board in the Tech Spire just lit up like a Christmas Tree...It's here" Ricardo finishes, the trio sharpen up at this revelation, the amount of sweat produced by all three increasing suddenly.

"Plan B...set it up Ricardo" Waits orders into his radio.

"Whatever's happening...I want in" Ripley states immediately

"Count me in too Waits" Mils adds, Waits looks skeptical at first, but finally nods and gets up from his chair leading them over to a closet of sorts.

"This way...got something you two will need" Waits states, he opens up the closet and inside is a makeshift insinerator. Standard issue as they were becoming more and more utilized in the frontering world.

"Ohh...baby where have you been all my life" Mils says looking at the weapon in front of him

"I take it we're not gonna fight over this one?" Ripley says finding the sight of Mils adoring the weapon very humorous

"You've got your torch...I've got mine...though you may have to carry the tracker from now on" Mils says picking up and examining the weapon.

"Sounds like a plan..." Ripley says as Mils hands her the tracker. Her and Mils lock eyes and nod at each other getting back into serious mode, they exit the closet and approach Waits.

"Let's hope this thing works...for all our sakes" Mils says as he adjusts the gas canister

"It's an animal...animals are scared of fire" Waits states matter of factly

"Hope to do more than just kill it" Mils mumbles

"Anyway...I've got a plan to trap it...take a transit car and meet Ricardo in the SysTech Spire. I'll coordinate from here" Waits says as he unlocks a door to the right of where Ripley and Mils first came in. They pass through the doorway which leads them back to the waiting area of the Marshal Bureau, the other refugees look at them with confidence and hope. Mils and Ripley walk past them all receiving a "good luck" from at least one of the refugees. They head straight for the transit hub.

"Mils, Ripley...you read me" Waits says over the radio

"Yeah...We've got you" Ripley says checking the tracker cautiously

"Ricardo's moving in ahead of you. I've sent your guy Samuels to Android Processing. Once this thing's dead. I'm gonna get him to access APOLLO and lift the lockdown...then we can get in contact with the company" Waits states

"and The Torrens" Mils adds as he adjusts himself to the weight of the incinerator

"Is Samuels okay with that?" Ripley asks genuinely

"Guy said he wanted to help and I have my hands full here...besides...he's a synthetic...should be easier for him to get in there" Waits explains

"Wait a minute...Samuels' is an android...huh" Mils states with subdued sense of surprise in his voice, Ripley on the other hand is more than a little surprised, so surprised she only utters a short response.

"I guess..." she mutters

"Look...you two are the only people standing between Sevastopol and outright disaster...no pressure by the way" Waits states, Mils angrily laughs in annoyance while Ripley answers back sharply

"Outright disaster's already happened Waits...all we can do now...is kill this fucker" she states just as the tram arrives, the two get in, preparing for themselves as best they can.

"So Samuels' is a synthetic...makes sense" Mils states, as he checks the incinerator for the umpteenth time.

"Care to explain David?" Ripley says as she wipes the screen of the tracker

"Well he was up before anyone else, which would cause extreme cryo lag, which would've been noticeable...then there's the fact that he doesn't blink when you look him in the eye...finally, when we were crossing over to the station, he wasn't breathing" Mils explains

"Huh...come to think of it...he did mention something about not needing as much sleep as the rest of us" Ripley adds

"On the bright side...if we ever make it...when we make it out of here, Conner owes me a hundred bucks" Mils says laughing lightly

"Glad to see you have your priorities in order..." Ripley says before the tram shutters and slows arriving at the SysTech Spire. The two exit the tram cautiously, Ripley's eyes focused on the tracker.

"Rip...anything?" Mils asks searching the area in front of them with the incinerator.

"No...not yet anyway" Ripley answers quickly, the area around them is in a bad way, the station spire shakes slightly as if small explosions are going off nearby.

"Waits...it's Ripley, we're at the SysTech Spire." Ripley states over the radio

"I'm reading lots of malfunctioning systems in your area...heads up you two..." Waits responds

"No shit!' Mils yells out loud

"Also when you see my men...you'll need to give them the password...they'll ask "how was the Covenant" your answer will be "as good as Prometheus" copy?"

"Secretive much?..." Ripley says under her breath

The two of them move back to the lobby they had been in on several occasions before, two of Waits men were in there preparing the trap. They turn around at the sudden noise produced by the duo. They point their guns at them.

"Hey!...how was covenant?" One man asks

"As good as Prometheus" Mils says holding his incinerator to the side

"Oh thank God...we're ready to go" The man states, Ripley then discovers a dot on the tracker and hears some rumbling above them, she speed walks to Mils.

"It's here...the creature's here" she announces

"You heard the lady...clear out...we'll take it from here" Mils states, the two men run back towards the elevator

"We've got this...right?" Mils says with slight seriousness in his voice

"If we don't kill this thing here and now...no one will" Ripley states laying the facts down.

"Well...come on you fucker...we're waiting for ya" Mils states quietly, as Ripley readies her revolver, as the two wait for the beast, Ripley quickly contacts Waits.

"How exactly are you going to trap this thing Waits?"

"The spire was built to process high-value compounds dredged up from the gas giant. Piracy precautions are still in place. The tower can be shut off doors, vents, everything...so you build a cage around the creature, then Ricardo locks it down." Waits explains as the duo moves down the stairs which lead to server hub reception.

"Sounds like it'll work...in theory" Mils states as the two arrive at the door leading to Server Hub Reception

"Entrance should be dead ahead...use the terminal in reception to open the door" Waits explains, Ripley and Mils quickly move to the terminal and unlock the door.

"Ricardo's finalizing the lockdown. You need to close the security doors all around the stairwell. Then the Supplies storage, Maintenance Access and Server Hub Reception. Report in as you go, Good luck...Waits out" Waits finalizes before signing off

"Stairwell's first let's go" Mils states, the two move up the stairwell, and through a few areas, before arriving at the first lockdown generator"

"Okay seems pretty simple, Rip all you have to do is use the wrench to crank the generator hard to the right, that'll activate the lockdown, I've got your back as always" Mils states as Ripley grabs the wrench off his back. She moves the wrench in position on the generator, she turns the "lock" entirely to the right, removing the wrench the three coils on the generator come to life with electricity, indicating the lockdown sequence is complete.

"Okay...maintenance access shut off Waits" Ripley states into the radio

"Affirmative, Ripley...keep it up" Waits states, Ripley and Mils retrace their steps, they move to the next area, find a second generator and repeat the same process.

"Supplies storage locked down...moving on" Ripley explains through the radio, the two move into a dark part of the next area, find the generator and activate it, locking down the area, Mils is about the update Waits when Ricardo comes over

"Waits, can you patch me through?" He says

"Already connected you" Waits responds, Mils and Ripley by this point have already entered the area on the other side of the room where Ricardo is, they finally meet the man who's been one of the few openly helpful people on the station

"Nice to finally put a name to a face Ricardo" Mils says nodding at him with a smile, Ripley give Ricardo a friendly smile, but still focuses on the tracker mainly.

"The feelings mutual...though I've been keeping an eye on you two...anyway there's an override command that allows you to initiate the emergency lockdown. It's on the terminal behind the reception desk" Ricardo explains pointing towards the mentioned terminal.

"Okay...let's get this shit done Rip" Mils states as he points his incinerator over to a dark corner, Ripley meanwhile puts the tracker down and goes to work activating the lockdown, after a few tense moments she succeeds.

"Okay...Ricardo served hub is closed off." Ripley exclaims

"Good job you two..come through to the server farm...quietly" Ricardo exclaims, the two do as their told as Ripley picks up the tracker, and follows Mils into the server farm, he stops dead in his tracks stunning Ripley at first, she goes to protest, but then sees why he stopped, there's an android facing the wall opposite to them, Mils does what first comes to mind and grabs an empty shell casing nearby he throws it against the far side corner, this gets the android distracted long enough for him and Rip to segway into the room next to where the android was standing.

"Mils...Ripley, I've set up an emergency shutdown at the terminal inside the server farm. You need to trigger it from there then get out. I'll keep your exit open...'till you're through, then I'll shut the trap...don't keep me waiting" Ricardo exclaims

"Don't plan on it Ric...okay Rip let's move" Mils says as him and Ripley stay close and move up a narrow stairway, they step over a dead body who looks as if they'd had their neck ripped open, Mils feels the body in search of ammo or supplies

"It's still warm...it's been here" Mils states cooly, they keep moving, as they arrive near server hub they discover another dead body, and hear an android having a conversation with something, asking questions like "what are you?". The two move past turned over computers, and log stations, fully aware of the situation before them, they turn the corner and just miss the creature jump up into a vent. They end up finding the android torn in half, and spurting "blood" from its mouth and milky guts. The two having no sympathy for the droid, move to the server hub door, Ripley hacks the door, and move quickly inside, once there the locate the primary terminal, Ripley once again hacks into after a few failed tries. The lockdown activates as the lights in the hub go dead.

"That's it you got it" Ricardo says with excitement, however the duo of Ripley and Mils aren't so calm as they here movement from all around the vents above them.

"Is our exit clear Ricardo?" Ripley says quickly

"Wait a minute..." Ricardo says trailing off

"Ric...Ric talk to me!" Mils says with slight concern in his voice

"Jesus...it's shut!...it...it won't move!" Ricardo panicky says

"What are you doing Ricardo...fix it!" Waits yells into the radio with frustration and nervousness of his own

"Oh God..." Ripley says the fear evident in her voice, as Mils stares nervously at the dark area around them.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I'm...I'm working on it!" Ricardo responds with more confidence in his voice

"Work fast Ric!" Mils responds, just then a heavy thump is heard from the other side of the large table they were taking cover behind, on the other side emerges the creature, it moves from the right to the left side of the table, with the duo mirroring it's movements as best they could, finally it turns away and heads up a small stairwell, however the terminal buzzes loudly, causing the creature to turn around in a full 180, Ripley screams slightly, as Mils curses to himself, now or never he thought as he pulls the incinerator up and pulls the trigger flames squirt out like a beautiful and deadly wave of oranges, reds and yellows, though the creature dodges the flames it's still put off by them, and retreats the opposite direction as Ripley and Mils run the other way.

"Ricardo...you got some news for me?" Ripley yells into her radio

"I...I need more time" he responds

"We don't have more time!" Ripley retorts, the two run as fast as they can towards an area they think will be safe, after a few tense moments, the duo get a message from Ricardo.

"Okay...I've got it...get out now...run!" Ricardo states, with this the two sprint, as Mils builds a wall of flame behind them with his short ,controlled bursts of fire. They find themselves in a room with two door braces on them, Ripley quickly and efficiently gets the nearest one off the door, they end up back where they started in the lobby.

"Ricardo...how'd you get it back open" Waits asks suddenly coming across the radio

"I had to get them out...so I override the lockdown...it was the only way" Ricardo explains

"We had the damn thing trapped and you...let it back out!" Waits exclaims

"Hey!...go easy on him Waits...he saved our skins back there..." Mils points out

"Doesn't matter now...that thing's still on your tail...and it's not giving up this time!" Waits retorts

"Where can we go Waits?" Ripley asks, still shaken from the whole ordeal

"Take the elevator to Gemini Labs...if it follows we can still trap it...if we're lucky...we can't let that thing escape...not again" Waits reponds

"What are you saying Waits?" Ricardo asks with shock in his voice at his superior starting to have a shaky voice

"Mils, Ripley...it...cannot escape...no matter the cost...Waits out" he finishes before cutting his connection, Mils and Ripley exchange looks of worry and realization.

"This may be a one way trip...in all likelihood...whoever goes up to the labs probably won't be coming back" Ripley pieces together with a somber look of dread in her shoulders and eyes, she tries to think of an alternative solution, only to come up empty. Mils however had his mind on his next move

"Ric...are the elevators back to the Habitation deck still working?" Mils asks suddenly

"Umm...hang on a minute...yeah they're still good...why?" Ricardo asks

"Here's the plan...Rip's gonna get on that elevator, and once she gets off at the Habitation deck...you shut them down, and then you walk me through what I gotta do to kill this thing" Mils states, Ripley immediately takes offense to this!

"What!...Mils...David... that's suicide...Waits is probably going to drain the oxygen from the labs or blow them up or something!" Ripley borderline screams.

"Ri...Amanda, listen to me...you knew your mother, I barely know a thing about my father...you still have to find her...I've got nothing to lose...I was born because my mother wanted the insurance money that the company would give her if she chose to get impregnated by my Dad's genes, I'm just another engineer, I'm expendable" Mils explains

"You're not expendable...not to me anyway...you and I we're doing this together, we're partners...we either kill this thing together... or we die trying to run from it apart!" Ripley retorts grabbing onto Mils collars looking up into his grey eyes. After a few minutes, Mils sighs in defeat.

"Fine...but if things don't work out...and the end is imminent...I'll do us both" Mils states grabbing his pistol, Ripley immediately knows what he means, she nods silently a little shaken at how close she came to...losing...David, she shakes the thoughts as Ricardo comes over the radio

"Hey...don't mean to interrupt the therapy session...but our friend is closing in" he states, the two nod at each other and head into the elevator.

"Hey...what the fuck is this!" A woman yells from the balcony across the room, Ripley and Mils turn, just in time to see the creature come down and stab the woman with it's tail from behind.

"Fuck" the duo say in unison as the elevator doors close, the elevator moves slowly, Mils breaks the silence

"Sorry things got heated back there...I just want all this to end" Mils states

"It's okay David...you only were doing what came natural...you've done so much already...you took a bullet for me for Christ's sake, I just...I lost my father when I was very young, and then Mom disappears all those years ago...I...I don't wanna lose someone else I care about" Ripley replies, the two begin to blush heavily.

"Well, glad to see the feelings mutual then" Mils says curtly as he winks, the elevator doors open and the duo move into the labs, ready to quote "kill the fucker".

Ripley Audio Log 5

We just got done talking to Marlow the Captain of the Anesidora, he's been through hell, and then some, hopefully he wises up and gives us the override codes, but I doubt it, he doesn't seem like the helpful type. Myself and David are moving towards SysTech Spire, it's all come full circle, we can trap that damn thing and kill it. I'm confident that with David with me, we're unstoppable, and hopefully my good luck kiss works a little too...God I'm a wreck, I think, I think I really like him, maybe I'm just tired...or maybe it's something else...


	13. Chapter 12: The End of the Beginning

Disclaimer: Alien (1979) , Alien: Isolation, and all its characters are owned by 20th Century Fox.

The oc's (all two of them) were created by me.

 **Chapter 12: The End of the Beginning**

Ripley and Mils exit the elevator and examine the area around them, they lower their weapons as they cost appears clear.

"First things first you two, we need the whole facility back online...there's a freight elevator you need to take...but ever since Seegson pulled funding from Gemini it's been out of action" Waits says suddenly over the radio, the two exit through a door to the right and find a woman coughing lightly, she turns to look at them from her sitting position

"You must be scavengers...ain't nothing good here...I already checked" She replies

"We're not scavengers, we're here to get this place back online" Ripley explains

"Good luck princess" she retorts, Ripley looks to retort , but Mils stops her

"Waits' has a plan to kill the creature...you should go to the Marshal Bureau...that is unless you wanna die with that thing" Mils states adding an icy edge to his tone

"No...I'm fucked...I've got one inside me..." she replies, Mils and Ripley look at her and each other with confusion at first, that confusion morphs into horror as the relization of the woman's fate hits them with like a ton of bricks.

"There are sentry guns up ahead...watch out for those damn androids too...there's a seal on a few of the doors...you've already got a torch I see...here" she continues eventually handing Ripley a plasma fuel tank for her welding torch.

"Thank you...is there anything we can do for you?..." Mils replies nonverbally asking for the woman's name

"Annette..." the woman replies

"Thank you Annette...is there anything we can do for you?" Ripley asks

"Can I borrow your revolver?" Annette asks looking at Ripley's gun, Ripley looks to hesitate, but finally hands it over.

"Thank you...it's good to know I helped someone before I go...now if you'd please give me some privacy" Annette says as Ripley and Mils mournfully turn around and walk a short distance away, they wait for Annette who places the gun into her mouth and pulls the trigger, the slightly muffled gunshot causes them both to jump a little. They turn around to see Annette's corpse, the back of her head dripping with blood as the revolver lies on the floor beside her. Ripley and Mils walk over, Mils picks up the gun quickly as Ripley closes Annette's eyes.

"We've got to put an end to this David" Ripley says as she looks down at Annette's corpse

"I know...we will...one way or another...this thing is history" Mils states handing her the revolver, she takes it nodding at Mils as the two of them motivate themselves as they move forward into another hallway.

"Okay...Waits what are we looking for first?" Ripley asks into her radio

"Find the control terminal...they left it for the synthetic caretaker, it's in a storeroom up ahead...be careful" Waits states

"Ahh you do care" Mils says coyly, the two of them move through a large hallway and get sprayed with some mist, Waits continues.

"Seegson has been trying to sell that whole outfit for years, along with Sevastopol. No-one ever bit, but it means security's still online."

"Enough talk now Waits" Ripley says as her and Mils dodge a scanning armed sentry's line of sight,they eventually arrive at a fuse box, Mils quickly rewires the power to the camera's to an unstable system, Ripley meanwhile upgrades the torch with the plasma tank Annette had given her, allowing her to cut a manual override seal on a door they need to get through, they find on the other side a dark dismal area with no power or light, they head through a lit hallway, finding another dead android, ripped to shreds, as well as the creature still picking it to pieces, Ripley opens fire, but misses, while Mils scares the creature off with a spurt of fire. They finally arrive at room which has a control terminal, Ripley is able to reinstate the distribution systems.

"Rip we need to find the power breakers...find anything on the terminal?" Mils asks as he adjusts the incinerator

"No...not a damn thing..." She answers, they hear something around the corner from the hallway they had just walked through, Mils shoots some flames down it, they hear a slight yell of pain from something not-human, but besides that don't see the creature.

"Well...we better hurry!" Mils slightly yells as they move through the nearest door, Ripley contacts Waits.

"Waits...where can we can find power breakers?" She asks, there is silence on the other end causing Ripley and Mils to exchange worried looks.

"I see...one in the Analysis Labs...the other...is in the decontamination room" Waits replies

"Copy that" Ripley retorts back as static is heard on the other end indicating Waits has disconnected, the duo move quietly, yet swiftly through several shorter hallways and corridors, they finally arrive at the depot, a room with a large pillar like object not unsimilar to the one they encountered before in Medical. Mils and Ripley quickly take cover by stack of crates as the creature moves around the opposite end of the room, said creature jumps into the vents as Ripley and Mils go up a ladder, on this level they find what looks to be the Analysis Labs, they immediately spot the small breaker at the other end of the room, almost standing out like a sore thumb being the only intact device on the wall.

"Oh shit...Mils the breaker..." Ripley points out, she swiftly moves towards it, and pulls the lever like object into the down position, thus activating the breaker.

"One down" she motions to Mils

"One to go" he replies as he replaces his gas canister on the incinerator, the two retrace their steps going back down the ladder they used before, after arriving in the depot, they fall back to the hallway directly before the depot.

"Rip...we're gonna run into that thing eventually at this rate, we've gotta come up with some alternate route" Mils states as him and Ripley check their surroundings

"Mils over here...looks like a access door for a maintenance shaft..." Ripley states as they looks at the smallish door in front of them at about chest level, the difference between these and the vents they had encountered earlier is these shafts were much more accessible and roomier than the vents.

"Well...I'll take it over a vent any day" Mils replies as he presses the open button on the small door, Mils moves in first checking left and right in the shaft for any signs of trouble.

"Coast is clear Rip!" Mils states quietly, as he offers a hand to Ripley who graciously takes it as Mils lifts her up into the shaft. Ripley checks the tracker quickly, though nothing shows up on it they still keep their guard up as they move past various generators, they finally arrive at a door that should lead to decontamination, they exit through the small exit door into the area, it looks like a medical area with various machines and other gadgets laying on tables and counter tops, though the walls and most of the equipment are a sterile white, the room itself is filled with a muggy, humid atmosphere, the floors themselves lie wet with some sort of liquid that duo could only hope was water.

"Something tells me we're in decontamination...that or we just went in a full circle and ended up in another God forsaken lab" Mils states as him and Ripley move through a door and into a large hallway, almost directly above them is a scanning-sentry gun "looking over" the hallway. Ripley and Mils scale the wall, trying to keep their movements to a minimum, Mils motions for Ripley to go for the fuse box on the wall nearest to them, Mils motions for her to wait as he picks up an empty tin can from nearby, and tosses it down the hallway, the gun motions to fire due to the noise, but doesn't as the can lands out of range, in the meantime Ripley dashes over to the fuse box, and rewires power from the camera itself. The duo move through a series of doorways as they find themselves in a locker room, they stumble upon the breaker, surprising both of them.

"That's an odd place to put a breaker..." Mils points out

"Yeah...then again Seegson's not known for their style or common sense for that matter" Ripley adds

"Too true..." Mils retorts, as Ripley pulls the second breaker into the down position

"Alright...next step should be to get the conduit up and running" Ripley states, the duo retrace their steps, and quickly get back into the maintenance shaft.

"Please let this be the last step..." Ripley mumbles to herself, Mils somehow hears her.

"It will be Rip...we're almost there...when this is all over...I'll...I'll buy you a drink back home" Mils states as he adjusts himself in the still relatively tight space.

"It's gonna take a couple of drinks to help me forget about this damn place" Ripley grunts as she exits the shaft, Mils follows suit back into the hallway where they first entered the shaft. They move back into the large room with the pillar in the middle, they make their way swiftly down towards the pillar, they notice a deactivated android on the ground laying on it's back as if it fell from it's holding compartment. They arrive at a terminal nearby and look to activate the distribution conduit.

"David if we activate this...I've got a bad feeling our friend will coming a looking...I've got a plan though" Ripley says as she browses through the terminal.

"I'm listening Rip" Mils responds as he looks at her expectantly

"I'm going to ask for a maintenance check...this will cause the other android to be preoccupied with the terminal...before it's out here though I'll activate the conduit...most likely we'll have to stabilize the energy otherwise this whole place will blow" Ripley states

"So...not only will the android be distracted, but that thing will have its eyes on the droid too...good plan Rip..." Mils adds putting the pieces together

"Thanks...but we need to do this quickly and as quietly as possible" Ripley states as the two of them prepare themselves, Mils moving towards one lever, while Ripley readies the plan, first she requests a maintenance check, next she activates the conduit, the whole area flashes yellow caution lights fill the room as three canisters turn a bright orange and enter in and out of the giant pillar as it threatens to go critical, Ripley quickly dashes past Mils and next to the second Lever. They both signal to each other to pull the lever down and with that the energy output is stabilized.

"Alright...that's it you two...the elevator's online" Ripley and Mils smile brightly at each other as they hear the good news...they may make it home in one piece, they however snap themselves out of it, as Mils asks Waits for more info.

"Alright what's the next step Waits?" Mils asks into the radio.

"The elevator will take you to a place called..KG348...let me know when you're there" Waits responds

"Roger" Mils replies as he nods for Ripley to follow him, they however stop dead in their tracks as the android has now noticed them.

"Are you lost?" Mils and Ripley prepare their weapons to dispatch the android, but they don't get the chance as it's stabbed from behind by a large...black...sharp tail, the same one that had stabbed Axel, the creature stands behind the android and looks down at it. White liquid pours out of the android as it looks emotionless at the creature.

"Oh shit...come on David!" Ripley yells as she drags Mils with her up a small flight of stairs, they move through a hallway or two, and then down a flight of twisting stairs, into the quality control section of the labs, they hop into a maintenance shaft, slide in between a few generators, and end up in an area filled with mist and spare generators, they quickly run checking every direction, looking for their dedicated follower, they finally make it to the freight elevator itself, they enter it quickly and begin their ascent to the KG348 project.

"So...KG348, sounds family friendly" Mils points out as the two gather themselves.

"Yeah...probably some new brand of shampoo" Ripley adds into the humorous statement

"New Sevastopol Shampoo...now with only ten secret ingredients" Mils states, the two laugh a little, but their laughter is cut short as the elevator shakes a little with the lights flickering.

"The sooner this fucker's dead the better..." Ripley states following the slight incident

"The elevator?" Mils asks incredulously

"You know what I mean Mils" Ripley replies

"Yeah...and I agree, let's get this shit done" Mils adds, with that the doors open and the duo move into the hallway.

"Waits we're here" Mils states into the radio

"Did it follow you?" Waits asks, Ripley and Mils exchange looks as Ripley looks up from the tracker with a nod.

"Yeah..." Mils replies

"Good...I've got a plan head for the labs" Waits states as Ripley and Mils move through the dark hallways, they eventually arrive at a reception area of sorts, there are massive windows in front of them with shutters closed in front of the windows, for some reason the shutters come down revealing the beautiful sight in front of the two as the light from a sun, and the colors of the gas giant against the void of space make Ripley and Mils stop in their tracks, though it takes some adjusting due to the light from the sun, the two approach the windows.

"It's been so long since we've seen the sun...I almost forgot what it felt like" Ripley states

"Usually I have something to say about everything...but I'm...coming up empty here" Mils states, the two just stand there basking in the light of the beauty of the sight, they here a sound from behind them and immediately rush towards the sealed door in front of them. Ripley cuts the seal off with her torch as Mils covers her.

"Door's open...we're in Waits" Ripley states into the radio as they enter the small room

"The lab can be separated from the main station...bring it back online and the systems can reconnect" Waits states, Mils raises an eyebrow at the announcement

"Waits...if you're planning what I think you're planning...you better give us enough time" Mils states as Ripley silently connects the dots herself at that the plan may be to lure the creature into the lab only for it to be disconnected from the station

"I will" Waits says almost immediately, meanwhile Ripley and Mils move down a ladder that was in the center of the room they had just entered into, the ladder looks as if it's gold plated, once down they take notice of the space suits in the area they are now in.

"This must be an exit hatch..." Ripley points out

"Well let's hope we don't have to use those" Mils states pointing at the spacesuits, they head down a slightly curved hallway, and move through a door, it reveals an area of general destruction, an android lays "dead" torn in half, with the exception of door lights the area is very much dark, they hear a few noises in the distance and chalk it up to the creature's doing.

"David we're sitting ducks out here...we need to move...the vent system may be our only option" Ripley points out

"Sadly...I'll go in first" Mils states as he opens a vent door on the floor, he reluctantly moves in, and begins to move straight through the darkish space, though the flame of the incinerator helps him a little, he still moves cautiously through the dark, cramped space. Ripley is close behind, but is currently having trouble with the tracker as it's screen flickers and glitches.

"This damn thing's messing up David..." Ripley replies with a slight frantic nature in her voice

"It tends to do that in the vents for whatever reason...maybe the vents have thicker walls" Mils theorizes as he finds an exit from the vent, he moves through it quickly wanting to rid himself of the vent, he helps Ripley up and then points his incinerator at a sudden shadow. Once, Ripley is out the two of them move into a "observation deck" like area that is filled with sunlight, it is a beautiful sight at least it would be if it weren't for splatters of blood and gore on the walls and floors of the deck. They try to overt their eyes as they move up a small staircase, and into a lab like area, there are large windows facing towards the deck. There is a emergency reset lever on the wall next to said windows, Ripley looks with awe at the sight, and quickly walks up to it, she pulls the lever down, almost immediately power and light fill the lab as Waits comes over the radio.

"That's...that's it...I can see a power spike!" he almost yells with what could be perceived as joy.

"Good job Rip...we're almost home" Mils says patting Ripley on the back

"Thanks...but we're not safe yet...Waits what's our next move" Ripley says into her radio after nodding at Mils in thanks

"Okay...now you need to reconnect the lab's systems to Sevastopol from the console in the central lab...we're counting on you two!" Waits responds detailing the last half of the plan, the duo move down the stairs and heads towards the central lab.

"I've got a bad feeling all hell's gonna break loose when we reconnect those systems" Mils states as they round the corner into the lab

"Probably...but right now that's a chance I'm willing to take" Ripley replies as she prepares the tuner to hack into the main console.

"Well hope you got your running shoes on" Mils responds with a coy wink, this naturally causes Ripley to blush, she hacks into the terminal and sets up the connection, the area around them lights up with yellow warning lights, as a caution warning is announced and an alarm blares loudly, Ripley and Mils begin to run through the lab, the creature nowhere to be seen though they hoped it ended up in the central lab, they round the corner with the exit door in site, they increase their stride only for the doors to close in their faces. Mils and Ripley bang on the doors angrily.

"Waits...Waits!...the exit door sealed on us...we need it open now!" Mils yells

"Waits...don't fucking do this to us...Waits goddamn you open this door...Waits open it!" Ripley screams

"I'm sorry..." Waits states, as there's an explosion on the other side of the door, the two of them hang on as best they can to the door as the entirety of the lab spins wildly, many thoughts go through the heads of the duo, but the end result is the same

 _WAITS HAD LEFT THEM TO DIE AND NOW THE LAB WAS SPINNING FREELY THROUGH SPACE TOWARDS THE GAS GIANT._

Mils loses his grip on the door first, when he let's go he closes his eyes expecting the worse ,but he feels a grip on his wrist, he opens his eyes and sees Ripley holding onto his arm.

"I've got you!" She yells over the chaos, meanwhile she herself is losing grip, when it finally happens and she does let go, she goes flying with David, the two separate and float aimlessly through the air, they both gasp for air as the room has no gravity and is running low on oxygen. An announcement comes over the intercom stating that "artificial gravity will be established soon", with this revelation Mils moves to grab Ripley who is currently scaling some steel pipes, she grabs onto them tightly.

"Rip...Rip!...take my hand!" Mils says, Ripley complies as she grabs onto Mils like a buoy in a vast ocean, she hugs him as they float there.

Unfortunately the moment doesn't last as the artificial gravity begins to turn on, Mils maneuvers Ripley onto his chest and presses her head against it, they both close their eyes as they both fall, Ripley mainly Mils' bodies hit the ground with a thud as a otherworldly yell of pain is heard from around the corner, after a few seconds the heroes awake to find the spinning to have stopped slightly.

"David...David are you okay?" Ripley asks as Mils looks down at the young lady

"Yeah...hope my pecs didn't give you a concussion" he replies with a slight smirk

"Heh...remind me to laugh more at that joke when we're not spinning in space...come on" Ripley says dusting herself off and helping Mils to his feet. They both look around for the creature, but it doesn't show, they then hear the cries of pain from nearby, they walk cautiously towards the source of the sound, they are utterly shocked when they find it, the creature lays before them, with multiple rods of metal going through it, it lyes helplessly impaled by the metal.

"It's...not gonna last long, but we need to make sure it dies here and now" Mils states pulling out his revolver, Ripley does the same, they point their guns at the beast before them, it hisses and screams, both at seeing the duo and from being in pain, the faces of all those killed or taken by it flash before them as they open fire, each firing six shots, the creature lays dead finally. However the duo notice something, the creature's blood begins to melt through the floor and the metal rods.

"Shit...that thing's blood's gonna eat its way through the damn hull...we need to move David" Ripley yells

"Ain't gotta tell me twice Rip" Mils yells back, the get iont the ermergency hatch, and seal it. As the two take a few breaths, their breaths fill the quiet space, they lock eyes, and slowly embrace each other with a tight hug...Ripley held onto the back of Mils' shoulders as he held onto the small of her back, just holding each other, a few tears fell from Ripley's eyes...it was finally over the "fucker" was dead, but now what? The answer came when emergency lights and sirens lit up the small space, Mils and Ripley separated and immediately knew what to do next, they silently cursed, as they ran to get spacesuits on, once they had done so, they prepared themselves for their accent into space, however it wasn't as smooth as they wanted, as the next thing they knew the doors opened and the duo were sucked into space, heading right for the station, they were now back to square one, the creature was dead, but now they had to get back to the station, little did they know their nightmare was only going to get worse.

Mils Audio Log 5

In all seriousness, I couldn't have imagined doing this by myself, Ripley's been my X factor, I don't think I could have done this without her, she's been watching my back, and I've been watching hers, a little too closely? Maybe. Our plan is simple, the execution is what could end up changing, sooner or later though we're going to kill this thing, this thing's on the final mile, we're going to finish this thing, we're gonna get out, we're gonna get off this damn station.


	14. Chapter 13: A New Threat

Disclaimer: Alien (1979) , Alien: Isolation, and all its characters are owned by 20th Century Fox.

The oc's (all two of them) were created by me.

 **Chapter 13: A New Threat**

Space for many is the great beyond, an endless ocean of stars, asteroids and planets. For those who have experienced space, life gets a whole new meaning, you begin to feel that things will never be the same, that everything you have ever done has led up to this moment where you experience something few people have, it can bring many emotions, love, hate, anger, lust, or even the feeling that you are really just a spec amongst the vastness of space.

However for two young engineers the only thing they want...is to stop spinning.

Ripley and Mils float seemingly forever, end over end, they spin endlessly in the debris of Sevastopol and the lab they had just exited, thankfully their quick thinking had allowed them to exit the labs without any injuries, other than the psychological terror of being stranded in space at the moment.

"Shit...shit!" Ripley yells as loud as she can, but all she can do is just float there as she steadies herself, meanwhile David tries to do the same.

"Fuck...me...I hate flying!" David yells as he straightens himself, he makes visual contact with Ripley, as she tries to talk to him.

"David...David can you hear me?" Ripley states trying to communicate with Mils, he responds with tapping the side of his helmet and shaking his head side to side, indicating that he couldn't hear her, the most likely cause of this dilemma is that during their hasty exit from the lab they hadn't prepared their radios properly.

"Rip...head for the station" Mils yells, as he points to the dark mass that is Sevastopol, the two slowly turn towards the station, and try to move their bodies as quickly as possible, to the untrained moving in space freely is like trying to swim without lessons or floaties. However Rip and Mils had some experience, it actually was one of the highlights of a fairly dark, and somewhat dull job. When they first exited the lab, the station seemed miles away, but now it was getting closer, maybe too close, they didn't know why or how, but they were now approaching the station at a very dangerous speed, like a bird approaching a glass building, only they won't be crashing through smooth glass, but splattering against hard, cold, heavy metal.

The duo share looks of panic, as they try to slow their approach, by the time they reach the side of the station they had slowed a little, but still ended up hitting the side with respective thuds.

"Shit...Mils come on..." Ripley yells as loud as she can as she waves Mils up the station exterior, Mils sees an entrance hatch above them, probably around sixty feet stand between them and the hatch, Mils scales to the right as Ripley does the same on the left, they hop and jump their way up the metallic tower, this exudes more oxygen than their suits can cycle through as both Mils and Ripley begin to breath heavily and become slightly light headed as they both finally reach the hatch.

Ripley being on the left hand side is closer to the lever that opens the hatch, she pulls it as if all the rust in the universe had built up upon the lever causing it to become nearly impossible to pull downward, with a yell she successfully pulls it down, as the door creeps open and the air from inside exits to chamber, the two grab onto each other's arms (Ripley's right grabbing onto Mils left) as they float into the access chamber, Mils with similar difficulty pulls the latch on the inside downward with all his strength.

The door closes behind them as the room pressurizes, they move into the next chamber as they trade red blinding light for white blinding light, they fall to their knees as the ordeal hits them fully. They take their space suits off as quickly as possible, Mils helping Ripley get out of her suit, both of them are struggling to catch their breaths. Once they have their suits off Mils guides Ripley over to a first aid station on the wall, he grabs an oxygen mask and helps Ripley put it on, he places a reassuring hand on her shoulder as she breaths the fresh oxygen in. He places a second mask on himself as he tries to focus his blurring vision and dizzy head.

"There we go Rip...breath...deep breaths" Mils says through his own machine assisted breaths.

"Okay...okay we're okay" Ripley says quietly to herself, once they feel acclimated, they put the masks back and adjust themselves.

"Alright...back to square one...at least that thing's dead now" Mils states as Ripley looks at a nearby directory

"Yeah...could've gone a little smoother...but it's gone for good" Ripley replies

"Let's just hope Waits has his best men on guard, I'm gonna shove this up his ass for what he did to us" Mils states holding up the wrench

"Not if I beat you to it" Ripley replies picking up the electric prod

"Better tell them we're here" Mils states with a sigh, Ripley nods and with slight smile she accesses the radio

"Hello...Hello...this is Amanda Ripley...can anyone hear me?" Ripley asks, there is silence for a few seconds then a voice cracks through the silence, a voice belonging to the man who had sent them to die, Marshal Waits.

"Ripley!?...Ripley is that you?" He asks

"Yes Waits...me and Mils...you son of a bitch...you locked us in there, blew us into space with that thing...and left us to die!" Ripley states

"I had to do it...I had to get that thing off station by...any means necessary...any means..." Waits answers

"And the ends don't justify the means Waits..." Mils butted in

"But, it worked it goddamn worked didn't it...it's gone, the stations safe" Waits retorts

"That doesn't change much...we still gotta get this damn station back online..." Mils points out

"We'll work on a strategy when you two get here" Waits finishes

"Looking forward to it...and we're gonna discuss your methods when we get there...Ripley Out!" Ripley huffs out the response, she rejoins Mils who waves her over to a door that's sealed.

"Mind doing the honors Rip...I'll cover you" Mils says unconsciously, Ripley however looks at him with a raised eyebrow

"From what?" She quickly asks

"Well...you know...uhh huh...guess I don't need to cover you for a change" Mils realizes as he lets his guard down.

"Let's just hope we can contact the Torrens...with that thing dead...we might actually get out of this" Ripley says as she cuts the emergency seal of the door, she opens the door and points her gun in several directions as if expecting trouble.

"I plan on it Rip...we'll get out of this mess" Mils says keeping the incinerator slightly raised, the two move through the large hallway they find themselves in, they cautiously go down a flight of stairs, and turn a corner. They both raise their weapons when they find a man sitting down facing towards them, fortunately he's already left the station as there's a large gunshot wound through his head, presumably self inflicted, the weapon of choice for this merciful act, a shotgun still laying in his lap.

"Shit...well that's one way to go" Mils points out, the two walk over to the man, they both eye up the shotgun, and almost just as quickly they make eye contact with eachother.

"Can we at least rock, paper, scissors for it?" Mils says with borderline puppy dog eyes

"Mils...you already called dibs once..." she replies with a raised eyebrow

"Sure you can handle it?...I mean you don't weigh that much" Mils points out halfheartedly

"I went to gun ranges when I was in high-school...so yeah I can handle a shotgun smartass" Ripley replies slapping Mils on the arm

"Alright...but don't come crying to me when you get blasted back Rip" Mils states rubbing his arm, Ripley picks the shotgun up as well as a key-card. They walk over to a locked door around the corner, Ripley puts the keycard in and the duo walk through it, cautiously pointing their weapons in various directions, they discover that they have returned back into the large lobby like area where they first met Axel. Ripley and Mils move to the main door ahead, but not before Ripley thinks of something.

"David hold up..." she says as she focuses on the numerous body bags on the floor of the room, she uses her flashlight to zoom in on the ID tags on each bag, Mils follows her cautiously.

"What's up Rip?..." he asks turning the incinerator off to conserve fuel now that the creature was gone.

"I'm trying to see if there are anyone else whose cause of death was "impregnation"...aww here we go...Madison Schroeder...age 23...died just a few days ago" Ripley explains as she unzips the body bag, the pale body of a young woman, she has all the sign of "impregnation", she sports a chest wound, which still has a slight pool of blood inside of it.

"Jesus...poor kid...seems like she was a nurse" Mils states as he notices the medical outfit the woman is wearing

"Yeah...this thing definitely wasn't bias about who it killed...wait a minute didn't Waits say this thing came out of Marlow's wife...then how do all these people have these chest wounds..." Ripley pondered, Mils meanwhile went stiff at the sudden thought that had entered his mind

"Shit..." Mils states out loud, Ripley looks at him expectantly

"Rip...the only way you can get wounds like that is if...if you have one of those things inside you...it bursts out...which means..." Mils pieces together, a sense of dread fills the room at Mils and Ripley's realization

"We might not have been facing the same creature all this time...there could be more than one!" Ripley says standing up suddenly.

"We need to move now David...we need to get back to the Marshal Bureau" Ripley says as her and Mils walk through the large door in front of them, they run gingerly through the rooms ahead, getting a drop of deja vu with every step. Ripley contacts Waits over the radio.

"Waits come in...it's Ripley...come in Waits" Ripley says, there is silence and then a gruff response from the man who tried to kill her and Mils only a few moments earlier.

"What now?" he responds with obvious annoyance in his voice and tone.

"Waits...besides Marlow's wife...how many cases of impregnation occurred?" Ripley returns with a more serious décor about her

"Hold on...last we checked there were nine cases...unfortunately every time somebody was brought to us we didn't have any choice...we usually had to kill the host...we then waited for the fucker to come out of the chest...we killed the fuckers the moment they came out...we spaced a few during the more tense moments" Waits explains

"Are you sure you got them all?" Mils asks interjecting himself as the duo round a corner

"Trust me...I was there for every case" Waits states proudly

"We trusted you before remember?" Mils states coldly

"Look when you two get back here, we can sit back and watch the surveillance tapes, until then...Waits out" Waits states himself ending the communication, just as Ripley and Mils move into an elevator, Ripley presses the up button as Mils sighs.

"I've got a bad feeling about this Rip...if he's wrong...then we've just gone full circle" Mils says with a sad look on his face, Ripley approaches him pressing his her fist against his chest

"Hey...look at me, if he's wrong...we'll deal with it...together" Ripley says with a nod and a smile, Mils straightens himself up and nods back

"You're right...we'll cross that bridge wh...if we come upon it." Mils responds, the elevator doors open and Mils and Ripley exit the small, metal, box.

"Ripley?...Mils?...is that you?" Ricardo's voice suddenly comes over the radio

"Yeah...it's us Ric" Mils answers with a sigh of relief hearing his companion over the radio

"No thanks to Waits" Ripley adds

"Ahh...he's a ruthless son of a bitch...always has been...stubborn too...if...if only he had listened to me...things won't have gone this far".

"It's done now Ricardo" Ripley reassures him

"Umm...I'm sorry I fucked up the lockdown earlier" Ricardo says apologizing

"Forgot it Ric...you got us out...that's all that matters...see ya back at the Bureau" Mils states as him and Ripley notice a group of armed men through some shutters.

"We need power back online or we're not going anywhere" Ripley whispers

"Don't know what these guys are up to, but it looks like they're gearing up for some sort of offensive...shit they may try to take the bureau by force" Mils responds

"We've got to stop them David"

"I hear ya...let's see...why hello there little buddy" Mils states looking down at roving vacuum cleaner unit, pretty much the descendent of the free roaming vacuum cleaner "robots" of the early 21st century, the roving models often belonged to a hub of some sort, Mils knowing this presses the return button on the unit, the unit springs to life as him and Ripley follow it. They have to briskly jog to catch up to the faster moving unit, it hangs a sharp right into a vent, Ripley and Mils follow it into the small hub room. The unit returns to it's holding slot, Mils and Ripley initially don't see any openings till they find a vent, they move into it, reluctantly in Mils case.

"If you were to tell me, that following that thing would just lead to us crawling through another goddamn vent...I would've taken our chances with the militia around the corner" Mils states, Ripley holds a laugh and gives a cheeky reply

"Believe me...I'm not exactly enjoying you staring at my ass all the time" Ripley states.

"One time that happened Rip...once...I swear" Mils replies, they find an exit for the vent and end up in a small room that has various supplies spread throughout, they move through a door and venture into a large service area.

"Uh...guys I'm about to rain on the parade..." Ricardo says suddenly over the radio

"What's up Ric" Mils asks as him and Ripley keep moving through the dark area.

"Something's up with androids..." Ricardo replies, Ripley sighs as if he was stating the obvious, she responds with a slightly annoyed tone

"Something's been up with the damn androids since we got here" she replies, as she turns a lever on a locked door, however as her and Mils enter another small supply room Ricardo adds to the story.

"No this is something else...they're leaving their posts...I just saw some in a public area that's not normal" he stresses

"Great...now the automaton's are giving us problems" Mils says rubbing his forehead with his hand as him and Ripley enter a floor vent.

"Watch your backs you two!" Ricardo finishes before he disconnects, as the two of them move through the vent Ripley contacts Waits.

"Waits...what's going on with the Androids?" she asks grasping her shotgun a little tighter with the close quarters her and Mils find themselves in.

"I don't know" Waits answers with a sort of reserve panic in his voice

"What about the alert status...maybe throwing that damn lab into space has got them going through a certain protocol?" Mils suggests as he adjusts himself for what seems like the hundredth time in the tight vent.

"I don't think so...I'm trying to contact Samuels...see if he knows what APOLLO's playing at" Waits finishes as Mils and Ripley exit the vent, they find themselves in some sort of maintenance backroom, they see the door is locked due to a lack of power, they restart a nearby generator and then exit the door, the sight they see in front of them however makes them stop dead in their tracks as several people try to fight off a group of androids are attacking them, Misl and Ripley curse mentally as they run past the slaughter, Ripley contacts Waits.

"Waits...Waits the androids are out of control...APOLLO's let them off the leash" Ripley says as her and Mils continue to dodge pursuing androids

"I've noticed...they're not searching for something...it's like they're hunting" Waits answers back with more panic in his voice

"For what?...the creature's gone!" Mils adds, as him and Ripley shoot down a single android with their pistols.

"Everything and Anything" Waits responds

"What do you mean?" Ripley asks into the radio

"Standby..." Waits finishes just as Ripley and Mils arrive at the staircase of the Bureau, there is a security shutter blocking the entrance way.

"Waits...there is a security shutter in our way...we need it up now!" Ripley says just as a pari of androids approach the duo from behind, there is silence on the other end, Ripley and Mils point their respective weapons at the advancing droids, shocked and disturbed at what they had witnessed just a few moments ago. Mils readies his incinerator as Ripley pumps her shotgun, they aim and prepare to fire, Mils forms a wall of flame in front of them, but it does little to disinterest the androids who approach the duo with firm determination. Mils aims for the one on the left, while the other on the right is in Ripley's crosshairs, with almost simultaneous nature they open fire. Mils unloads all six bullets in his revovler, with four making contact with the android dropping it dead, Ripley fires one shot nearly point blank into the android's head. The two droids fall dead as Ripley and Mils look down at their corpses.

"Nice shootin Tex..." Mils says coyly to Ripley with a wink as he reloads his revolver.

"Glad to see you can back up all the talk Mils" Ripley says falling back to his last name due to the severity of the situation, Ripley knocks on the shutters behind them.

"Waits...we're still here...how's the override for these shutters going?" Ripley asks

"You bastards...leave them alone...no...you bastards...ughh...ahhh..." Waits responds suddenly with sounds of androids in the background of his broadcasts, his screams are replaced with choking garbles and then silence.

"Waits!...Waits!" Mils says, both him and Ripley make eye contact, before stating the obvious

"detour" they both say in unison, they retreat across various hallways and stairwells, trying to find the backdoor to the bureau, they had to get in there somehow, they stayed out of the android's path of destruction, they had had enough of the automatons of death, they eventually enter a room with sleeping cells and pass through a door, before hanging a left and going down a dark stairwell into a dark maintenance hallway, they move through it slowly Ripley checking the tracker constantly, they move past a door and enter into a vent, they slowly move through it still paranoid the creature may be near despite recent events. They finally move out of the vent into a room near the Marshal Bureau, Mils listens to an audio recording from Doctor Lingard about the parasite Marlow's wife was infected with, turns out they didn't follow quarantine precautions properly when the Enisadora had arrived. He rejoins Ripley who is examining a man lying against the wall.

"Jesus...Mils the androids slaughtered them..." Ripley says turning away from the corpse

"Poor bastards...let's go find Ric" Mils says as him and Ripley move sprightly around the corner into the waiting area, they pause with horror as they see the sight before them. All the people they had left in the bureau were dead, their bodies mangled and motionless on the floor or leaning against the walls of the waiting room. The only person besides them left alive is Ricardo who looks like he's not even alive himself as he sits on the bench looking at the site in front of him, they walk up slowly to him and Ripley shakes him lightly with her hand, he jumps slightly before looking back at the two engineers.

"Rip...Mils...they're dead...all of them" Ricardo mournfully says

"We know Ric...we saw what happened and heard it too" Mils adds while walking over to the body of Waits, whose eyes look down at the floor, Mils closes them.

"Why...why the fuck would they do this?" Ricardo asks noone in particular as he looks between Ripley and Mils.

"I don't know...but Samuels does" Ripley adds.

"Samuels?...why would he know?" Ricardo asks standing up, and walking over to a nearby corpse.

"Because...Waits sent Samuels to access APOLLO, try to find out what's going on with it" Mils says as he turns around from the body of Waits, he approaches his two friends.

"Makes sense...him being a synthetic and all" Ricardo says as he examines the body of his dead colleague

"Ricardo...have you seen Marlow or Taylor?" Ripley suddenly asks realizing that it had been sometime since they had heard from the WayYu team member.

"They're not here...I didn't see them anyway" Ricardo states looking down at the corpse in a daze.

"We need to find him...Ricardo? Ricardo!" Ripley says shaking the young man before her on the shoulder

"If we go after Samuels...can you run this place...We need eyes and ears" Ripley asks

"I'm not fucking staying here!" Ricardo says quickly, Ripley looks to speak up, before Mils beats her to it

"Ric...we need you now...you can run this place...we need somebody watching our backs out there...we do this together" Mils states looking at Ricardo dead in the eyes

"and we leave together" Ripley adds, after a few moments of silence Ricardo stands up with a determined look in his eyes

"Alright I'll do it" Ricardo says as he approaches the security shutters in front of him, he presses a few buttons on a keypad next to the shutters which causes them to open, Mils and Ripley approach him.

"Thanks Ricardo...we'll come back for you" Ripley says with a smile

"Lock the fucking doors, and don't let anyone in...watch our backs and we'll be back before you know it" Mils states as he readies the incinerator, him and Ripley step through the doorway and look back at Ricardo one last time.

"Good luck you two...I've got your backs" Ricardo says with a smile and a nod just as the shutters close.

Ripley and Mils move down the stairway with a determined stride, they now have a new enemy and a new mission...find Samuels.

Ripley Audio Log 6

While Marshal Waits has been less than helpful, we've gotten some technical support from a man by the name of Ricardo, he seems to know the layout of the station fairly well, and looks as if he's cool under pressure, me and Mils are going to need that more than ever, we're heading back towards the Systech Spire, hopefully with Ricardo's help and a little luck, we can finally kill this fucker, at least that's the plan.


	15. Chapter 14: Shocking the System Pt 1

Disclaimer: Alien (1979) , Alien: Isolation, and all its characters are owned by 20th Century Fox.

The oc's (all two of them) were created by me.

 **Chapter 14: Shocking the System Pt. 1**

Through the past several hours, Ripley and Mils had kept an agreement that everyone would get off the station 'together'. Now together, they walked more cautiously, more paranoid, with their weapons raised at every corner they rounded and every door they passed through. Ironically, they seemed to be at their highest level of awareness in the lighted areas, as they knew that the androids were everywhere. The two of them had encountered some androids almost immediately after leaving the security of the Marshal Bureau. To conserve ammo, Ripley and Mils used either the maintenance wrench or the electric prod that had with them.

They stood over their most recently 'terminated' android that had taken the brunt of the wrench to the back of the skull.

"We're gonna need to change our clothes at this rate," Ripley says looking over their appearance, their standard issue jumpsuits stained with various fluids.

"Tell me about it. We're gonna need a couple showers to get the stench of this place off of us." Mils points out as he and Ripley move down a long flight of stairs and into the transit station. Ripley presses the call button for the SCIMED tower and they wait impatiently for the tram to arrive.

"I hate these things so much, like really, they can't make them go faster?" Mils wipes android blood off his wrench.

"I wouldn't mind it, but they make so much noise that anything with ears could hear us from halfway across the station." Ripley states as the transit car finally arrives.

"Well let's hope we don't encounter any of our pale friends in SCIMED. There's really only one who I care to encounter right now." Mils steps onto the tram.

"Samuels?" Ripley asks as she presses the destination on the console screen.

"Samuels" Mils answers, as they are jolted slightly as the tram begins to move.

"David?" Ripley says suddenly. Mils turns to her immediately at the use of his first name.

"Rip?" Mils replies.

"What do you plan to do if...when we leave here?" Ripley asks genuinely. Mils is taken aback by the question and takes a few minutes to answer.

"Well...after all this...I could go for a beer or two...or ten, and a cigar would be nice." Mils says rubbing his dry, crusty hair.

"You don't have anyone back home waiting for you?" Ripley asks trying to peel back the layers on the onion that is David Mils.

"Well there's my mother...not Verlaine...my actual mother" Mils states rubbing his forehead.

"I thought you and your mother weren't very close?" Ripley replies with a raised eyebrow.

"We weren't for a long time...she was working as a waitress during the day and a dancer at night...so I didn't see much of her growing up. We really didn't talk much. I more or less kept my head down and kept the apartment clean. It was next to a massive shipyard. That's how I got into engineering. We lived next to a bar, so I'd listen to all of the engineers and technicians gripe about bonuses and the union, some of the regulars took a liking to me and showed me the ropes, by the time I was out of high-school I had a degree and began working on some short distance freighters. Verlaine hired me about five years ago, said I deserved the chance to prove myself"

"What about your mother, how'd she feel about it?"

"She took it better than I thought she would...we had gotten over the whole "sperm donor" thing by that point, so she was happy I was making use of my abilities, from what I understand my father wasn't an engineer, but was still pretty handy, last I checked he was in his late thirties when the Nostromo...ya know what forget it, we're here now. What about you...any reason for becoming an engineer, seems like you're overqualified for the job" Mils states turning the conversation back to Ripley who is equally taken aback

"Well...when Mom was out working, I would stay with our neighbors the Dunham's for weeks at a time, then when Mom came back, we would go on a mini-vacation of sorts, but then one week she didn't come back, it wasn't unusual it happened before, she just came back a week later due to navigations being off by a few digits. Then a week off became, three weeks...a month...a year...two years. The Dunham's raised me from the first year on...put me through High School...became an engineer on Luna shortly after that, met a few good people, a Marine named Hendricks...then one day I met Samuels and he tells me about the flight recorder...seems like a whole nother life thinking about it now" Ripley replies looking off into the "space", she breaks out of her trance after a few moments

"Anyway that's then this is now...we still have a job to do" Ripley says as she stands up and nods her head at Mils who returns the gesture, the two stand before the tram doors as it slows to a stop the doors open and they step weapons raised into the eerily quiet tram station, there is no sign of androids, creatures, or raiders...nothing. The two engineers exchange looks of confusion, and fear.

"Way too quiet..." Mils states as he jogs up a flight of stairs to the right, checks the abandoned upper level filled with locked doors, before jogging back down to Ripley, just as he arrives Ricardo contacts the two of them.

"Rip?...Dave you read me?" he states checking the link between the three of them

"Loud and clear Ric" Mils states

"Good...I...can see some activity on the top levels of Seegson Synthetics...guys I don't think I can do this" Ricardo admits

"Ricardo...you can do this...you're in charge now" Ripley says trying to encourage the young man.

"In charge?...of what?...a room full of dead people?...Jesus this is fucked up!"

"Ricardo! You need to focus...If Samuels can talk to APOLLO he can get the androids to stand down...then this will all be over" Ripley continues

"All...Alright, I've got your back you two"

Mils and Ripley move up a flight of stairs to the right of the tram they had just exited, they check the next level as quickly as possible, before arriving at door sealed by an emergency seal, Ripley cuts through the seal with her torch and then turns the newly revealed latch which opens the door, as they walk through the door they take note of the elevator at the end of room, they round a few corners, retracing their steps from when they were searching for supplies for Taylor, they eventually find the elevator that will take them to Seegson Synthetics.

"Alright...Mils we have to move up a level to get to Samuels...the elevator's our best bet" Ripley says putting her torch away

"Sounds good Rip...the sooner we find Sam the better" Mils states as he follows Ripley onto the elevator, as they prep themselves out of paranoia a thought pops into Ripley's head.

"David...I have a quick question" Ripley states, Mils rolls his eyes causally before turning to Ripley

"Look Rip...I'm all for playing twenty questions...but I don't think this ride will last long enough" Mils states with a smirk

"No Really..."

"Okay shoot..."

"Why do you shorten everyone's name?"

"Well...it actually goes back to this girl I worked with back when I first started engineering...had a last name of Abrahamowicz, really long name, and it would take forever to get her attention, so finally one day I shortened her last name Abrahamowicz to Az, pretty clever, basically I go by if the person has a more then one syllable name, I shorten it...Ricardo to Ric, Samuels to Sam, and Ripley to Rip." Mils explains as the elevator shakes slightly

"What if they have a name like Seals or Jones?"

"I add a Y, like Jonesy or Sealy"

"Sealy?"

"Yeah, never met a fuck I didn't like"

"What?!"

"It's french...the word for seal in french is fuck"

"For God sakes, you need a social life Mils" Ripley says rubbing her head, she can't hold back laughing a little though, she wouldn't deny it, David was almost perfect at making her feel safe and happy if only for a few moments, she's snapped out of her trance as another thought creeps into her mind, presented with a side order of an emotion she hadn't felt in awhile...Jealousy

"So this girl...Az?...did you and her ever?"

"No... she was engaged when we met, she's married with Kids now...actually was bartender for her reception, still have a bottle of champagne from that night, anyway let's find Sam, and then we can celebrate with that champagne when we get of this station!" Mils says getting into a professional state of mind as the elevator slows to a stop, they exit the cramped space as they check their immediate surroundings, they take notice of a dead man sitting in a chair with a magazine forcefully shoved down his throat, the name badge reads J. Matlock

"God I hope Samuels didn't do that" Ripley says as she checks a corner quickly

"Same" Mils adds as he looks around the general area with the incinerator, they don't see any signs of any androids or Samuels

"Okay coast appears clear" Mils states out loud

"Alright...Ricardo you picking anything up?" Ripley asks pressing her index finger onto the ear part of her headset

"Well...from what I can see there's a security alert...it's going off in all the labs nearby, elevators are out too...looks like the Seegson synthetics aren't taking too kindly to a WeYu model snooping around" Ricardo says, the duo both sigh audibly as Ripley cuts a safety seal on a door closeby.

"So how do we get up Ric?" Mils asks as he scrolls through a terminal on the desk the dead man is sitting at, on the terminal there is a passcode, and an article about Sevastopol being a ghost town.

"You'll have to climb...there's a service vent through to the elevator shaft near there" Ricardo finishes

"Fuck...me...it's always a vent...never a ladder...always a vent" Mils gripes as Ripley notices that a passcode is needed to get through the door.

"Complaining won't help Mils...find a passcode on that thing?" Ripley says motioning to the terminal

"I know...it just feels good...8382" Mils says as he leaves the terminal, and closes the eyes of the man sitting in the chair, he rejoins Ripley who has entered the passcode into the console, with the door rising they raise their guns ready for anything to jump out, instead they find a small utility room of sorts, followed by a single vent entrance on the right side of the wall. They approach it, with Mils going first as per usual, and as per usual grunting and groaning with every move. Ripley on the other hand moves fine through the tight space, as she turns to look behind them out of instinct, they exit the vent after only a short walk and end up in the elevator shaft mentioned earlier by Ricardo. They see a ladder forming a bridge before them.

"Well shit..." Mils says looking across the gap.

"Recommend not looking down Mils" Ripley suggests

"Too late...okay I'll go first" Mils states

"What if it falls?" Ripley asks

"Then you'll have to jump over"

"Not helping Mils!"

"Don't worry I'll catch you...okay here we go" Mils says as he slowly moves across the ladder/bridge, he slows his breathing, and when he reaches the end borderline leaps onto the platform like structure next to a ladder ascending to the next level

"Okay Rip...your turn" Mils says waving Ripley over, he keeps his eyes on her watching her every move, Ripley on the other hand tries to clear her mind of the risk they both are taking, she finally reaches the end and leaps onto the platform with Mils.

"Alright...looks like we're going up next...I'll go first this time Mils" Ripley says, as she begins to climb the long ladder, Mils begins to follow her once she gets a good start on them, they begin to climb, as they climb a song enters Mils head from his childhood

 _WHAT A THRILL, WITH DARKNESS AND SILENCE THROUGH THE NIGHT_ (MGS3 Reference FYI)

They continue to move up the ladder, and eventually reach the top which reveals itself to be the top of an elevator, they turn around and see another Bridge, leading to the inside of an elevator.

"Same shit, different...ladder, I'll go first Rip" Mils says as he crosses the bridge slowly, he reaches the elevator walking on eggshells as he gets there with slow and steady pacing, he cautiously places his feet into the small box, he turns to look at Ripley giving her a thumbs up and a smile of confidence. She steadily moves across the ladder, she nears the end when suddenly the elevator the ladder was placed on top of begins to crumble and suddenly drops, as the ladder gives way Mils reaches his hand out as Ripley reaches hers in his direction.

"David!" she squeals as she begins to fall, she nearly slips past him before his right hand grasps onto her left.

"I've got ya!" Mils returns as he pulls her up with all his strength, he succeeds as he yanks her into the elevator, he falls back from the effort as she lays on top of him, they both lie there in slight exhaustion, Mils with the back of his head against the floor of the elevator, as Ripley lays her head against Mils chest, they eventually look at eachother.

"Hey..." Mils says blushing

"Hey..." Ripley replies equally blushing, they stare at each other for what seems like hours, although it's really only a few seconds, their train of thought is broken when they look back at a glow of fire coming up from behind them, the most likely cause being the destruction of the other elevator when it hit the bottom floor.

"Shit...Mils, it's only a matter of time till this elevator falls too" Ripley says quickly standing up, she reaches down to help Mils up as well.

"My thoughts exactly!" Mils states as he rises from off the floor, he spots their exit in the form of an opening through the roof of the elevator.

"Come on Rip...I'll give you a boost!" Mils says offering his hands as a step, she takes this offering gladly as she's boosted up to the roof of the elevator, Mils jumps up and pulls himself up soon afterwards, they move quickly into a vent, they move through the dark, partially smoke filled vents and eventually exit the vent, they now find themselves in a white, and sterilized location, the area itself looks like a cross between a dentist's office and a some of the older space stations like the ISS back above earth during the early 21st century, all seems calm as Ripley checks the tracker and sees no targets nearby, the duo round the corner and see something truly shocking, two androids both lie on the ground, one on it's back and the other torn in half with only the torso and head left, they move through the small hallway the two bodies are located in slowly, just before Mils and Ripley pass the more intact android, Mils pats Ripley on the arm, he points down to the android whose eyes are still lit up, he places the barrel of his revolver against the skull of the android and pulls the trigger, the lethal headshot kills the android instantly without much of a fuss.

As the duo, move through the facility that is Seegson Synthetics they look in suspended shock as the general area is covered with the corpses of countless androids in varied states of carnage. Mils and Ripley stop and examine the site in front of them.

"Ricardo?...you still with me?" Ripley states

"I am here...where are you?" Ricardo states

"The place where synthetics go to die, it looks like Samuels has been busy" Ripley continues as her and Mils step over the corpses of the working joe's

"Jesus..." Mils states as android seizes up on an operating table, the two of them continue their journey as they round a corner and see more dead droids, as they move into a room in the center of the large area they find themselves in they spot several generators with wires leading to the door at the far side of the room.

"Rip...I may not be a smart man...but I think that door's electrofied" Mils states loading his revolver

"When did you come up with that hypothesis, Professor?" Ripley asks with all the sarcasm in the world.

"Well, shit you wanna test it out...be my guest Rip, meanwhile I'll go shut down those generators" Mils says leaving Ripley in a huff

"Hey wait up!" Ripley states as she follows him, they spend the next several minutes turning the various generators off, killing the stray android here and there, finally they return to the electrified door, they turn the final generator off, as Mils and Ripley pass through the door they see more dead androids, they continue their path of determination that is until the door in front of them closes.

"Someone had to have done that Rip...hopefully Sam is okay" Mils says

"Looks like we're gonna have to take a detour" Ripley says motioning over to the vent, they both go through it and end up arriving at a window of sorts, through the cracks they see Samuels arguing with an android.

"I must have access to APOLLO...open the transit tower immediately" Samuels states walking up to the android

"APOLLO transit reserved for Seegson personnel and synthetics only" the android dryly replies

"Right...then I'll have to talk to APOLLO directly" Samuels replies

"Biocontainment hazard OMEGA...all permission rescinded" the android retorts, Samuels goes to turn away, but the android grabs onto his arm, Samuels turns around and viscously slams the androids head into a nearby console.

"I don't have time for this" he says as he bashes the android's skull in with powerful punches.

"This is ridiculous" he mutters as he walks away from the now dead android, Ripley and Mils just stay there, staring at the dead android who now lays convulsing on the ground spurting blood out it's smashed head

"Holy fucking shit...remind me to never get into a fight with a WeYu android" Mils states

"Yeah...same...we need to get in contact with him Mils" Ripley states as they keep moving, when they exit the vent, Ripley presses a button causing a door to open in front of them, they walk into a large almost chapel like room, with eight androids standing in formation, four across a walkway from the other four, all in different types of stances, almost as if they are on display.

"Well that's fucking creepy" Mils says looking at the sight, Ripley meanwhile sees a woman leaning dead into a chair, her neck broken.

"Mils...the area's on lockdown, this button should deactivate it" Ripley points out as she stands near a red emergency button.

"Emphasis on should..." Mils states nervously, Ripley presses the button, all seems normal as they prepare themselves for the door to open, however relief blends to fear as when the door opens the androids begin to take notice of them suddenly, pointing out to them that they didn't have an appointment. The duo run through the open door as the androids begin to march after them, the doors close just in time as Ripley locks them with a console nearby. Though they are safe for the moment, they now have one hell of fight with eight deadly androids ahead of them, and nowhere to run.

Mils Audio Log 6

If this ever reaches you Conn, you owe me from our bet about Samuels, he's a synthetic. From what I can tell he's fairly useful, knows his basic stuff like first aid and basic layouts of stations. He's gonna try to get APOLLO to stand down, hopefully it works, and hopefully he doesn't end up like the walking joes we've encountered, we've got enough headaches, and we can't afford to lose any friends.


	16. Chapter 15: Shocking the System Pt 2

Disclaimer: Alien (1979) , Alien: Isolation, and all its characters are owned by 20th Century Fox.

The oc's (all two of them) were created by me.

 **Chapter 15: Shocking the System Pt. 2**

Mils and Ripley, two engineers who admittedly had never received combat training, never faced a hostile force till they arrived at Sevastopol had a problem, a problem in the form of eight highly aggressive androids who were coming for them, they were trapped in the room they had entered only moments earlier, Ripley's quick thinking had bought them some precious time.

"Well this could be going better" Mils yells outloud, noting the obvious spot they found themselves in.

"Really...you think?" Ripley says as she tries to find a way out of the room, she sees a door to the right of them which requires a keycard.

"Shit we're stuck in here...Mils" Ripley yells

"Why do I have a bad feeling one of those androids has the keycard..."Mils responds preparing himself for the eventuality of the confrontation with the androids

"You haven't been wrong yet...we need a plan David" Ripley says equally preparing herself.

"Okay...first things first...we can probably lay a trap for them" Mils admits as they round a corner past a small help desk of sorts which is behind a small waist level curved wall, ahead of them they notice a dead man who lays with a shotgun in his lap his name tag reads , he sits at the bottom of small staircase, which leads to a small area with a few lockers, Mils grabs the shotgun and hands Ripley the box of shotgun shells found nearby.

"Well looks like we're even now, but I really don't think my little flamethrower is gonna do the trick anymore" Mils says holding the shotgun and the incinerator in each of his hands looking at them, he takes the incinerator and places it by the entrance they had just gone through.

"Why...do I have a bad feeling about what you're doing" Ripley asks reloading the shotgun

"Comes with being my friend" Mils replies with a wink as he steps away from the entrance.

"Okay so this is just a theory, but when they break through and they will eventually we shoot the tanks, hopefully that takes most if not all of them out"

"In theory?..."

"Yeah...come on they might start using each other as a battering ram" Mils says with a 50/50 mix of humour and seriousness, they take position behind the help desk area, Ripley spots a maintenance box, she opens it up and notices that gas can be diverted into the pipes near the entrance.

"Mils...I can redirect the gas flow so that it overloads through the pipes" Ripley reveals

"That would save us some ammo too...good plan Rip" Mils states as they prepare themselves behind the desk, finally the door opens and the androids begin to march in, Ripley diverts the gas which overloads the pipes causing them to burst with flames squirting out, this action causes the incinerator to catch on fire as well and eventually blows up, causing four androids to be blown off their feet, falling dead from the shrapnel that has torn holes through their skin and "flesh".

"That will slow them down a little bit, we need to move Rip...establish a base of fire" Mils yells as he cocks his shotgun, they go around the help desk area and end up near where the explosion went off.

"Alright here we go!" Ripley says as the remaining androids walk through the flames almost unscathed, one by one they enter the room, but doesn't come any closer to the engineers.

"Wait till ya see the yellow of their eyes Rip" Mils says as he grips the shotgun closely, finally they open fire, Mils dispatches the first android to his right easily with a headshot, though it takes three shots for him to finish off the next one, Ripley had just dealt with her first android who was on the left of her, however her shotgun jammed when she goes to take out the next one.

"Shit...David!" Ripley says just as the Mils shoots his last android he looks over his protective instincts kicking in as he sees the lone android backhand Ripley across the face, she falls down on her side with a grunt and scream. This enrages Mils like nothing ever has before, he doesn't bother shooting the android, but instead takes uses the butt of the shotgun to deliver a brutal hit to side of the android's head, this knocks it down to the ground not too far away from Ripley.

Mils continues his onslaught with pummeling the android's body with the maintenance jack, he stops after seeing the pile of debris that now was the android. He immediately is snapped out of this daze by the grunts and muffled cries of Ripley. He runs over to her frantically.

"Rip...oh God...Amanda...come on look at me!" Mils borderline yells as he helps her regain consciousness

"David?..." Ripley barely says as she turns to look up at him, when she does however a muffled curse exits Mils lips, her nose is broken with blood gushing from her nostrils.

"Oh...oh shit..."

"What?...what's wrong?" Ripley asks

"Well...good news is we got all the androids..." Mils states, ironically an android on the ground muffles a response

"Need...assistance" the automaton states, however it's requests for need are answered with Mils delivering a gunshot to the head with his pistol

"All...the androids are dead...bad news is looks like the last one broke your nose..." Mils states, Ripley checks her nose with the palm of her hand when she returns it, there is a massive crimson pool of blood on it.

"FUCK!...ME!" Ripley yells as the pain begins to kick in.

"It's okay Rip...we'll get that pretty nose of yours fixed right away" Mils says as he lifts her up and guides her over to a bench nearby, he has her sit down, she pinches her nose to try to stop the bleeding, Mils meanwhile rushes to find a first aid kit, he finds one hanging on a nearby wall, he returns and begins to set up his makeshift triage center.

"Okay Rip...this will be over before you know it"

"Just hurry please...we need to keep moving"

"I know...don't worry I've done this before" Mils says as he puts on plastic gloves.

"You've straightened broken noses before?...and you became an engineer because?"

"Ha Ha Rip...long story...okay let's see here" Mils says as he looks at Ripley's nose more closely with his flashlight

"I've got some time...ow" Ripley replies as she winces at Mils touching her now swollen and crooked nose

"Well...at my gradeschool back on earth...there was this kid...ah what was his name...Quatson...Oatman...ah Quatman...yeah Tony Quatman, anyway I'm sure you've heard the saying glass jaw?" Mils asks as he tries to clean up as much blood as possible with a sterile wipe, Ripley nods at the question

"Well this guy had a glass nose, no matter the sport...whether it be football, basketball or baseball, it seems like every other game we played his nose would end up broken, so finally our coaches and teachers had enough, so they told all of us we'd have to fix his nose, so the tradition continued and I'd have to straighten his nose over and over and over again, so to say I got pretty good at it" Mils explains as he finally straightens Ripley's nose with a few pops and cracks coming from it, Ripley chokes back some tears.

"Ow...Jeez..."Ripley says holding her nose, Mils grabs a small canister that looks like a form of nasal spray

"Okay...so before we get moving I need to use this...it's called SchwabSeal...from what I can tell it will seal any cracks in your nose cartilage, which should stop the bleeding, and will also reduce swelling..." Mils says looking at the canister a little closer

"Are you sure it will work?" Ripley asks with skepticism while trying to stop the bleeding with a few cotton balls

"Says here it's patented, tested and approved by Doctor Jessica Schwab M.D.R.T., now stop bickering and let's do this we need to move" Mils says as he steadies the canister and prepares to use it, Ripley suddenly smiles and laughs a little

"What's up Rip?" Mils says taken aback by this sudden showing of emotions

"When you ran over to see if I was okay...I was still a little woozy...but I could have sworn you called me Amanda" Ripley explains, Mils blushes a little.

"Yeah...guess I did...was kind of scared to death that my partner in crime might have gotten KO'd..." Mils says looking off into space at realizing how he'd come close to losing Ripley, she takes notice of this, and places her hand on his chin to turn him to where he's looking into her eyes

"I'm okay...you hear me David Mils?...I'm fine, well despite the obvious" Ripley says with all the sincerity and at the same time humor she could muster

"Well...good to see you still have your charm despite getting your nose broken" Mils says smiling, he steadies himself and places the spray canister inside of Ripley's nostril.

"Okay 3...2...1...inhale, 3...2...1...inhale" Mils says as he sprays the misty substance into each of Ripley's nostrils, she coughs and her eyes tear up as the medicine goes to work repairing her nose, she tries to breath through her nose for the first time in a while, she succeeds and is able to breath freely through her nose which is starting to decrease in size and the blood pouring from it already starting to decrease as well.

"Ahh...that's much better...a big improvement...alright David, let's get going" Ripley says as she nods her head with approval as Mils tosses the canister to the side.

"Right, first things first we need to find a key card...let's see if our hunch was right" Mils says as him and Ripley search the bodies of the androids, they succeed when Ripley finds a keycard in which she announces with slight joy in her voice and tone.

"Found it...okay David let's get moving" she yells as her and Mils rush over to the door that has been locked this whole time, once they are through it, they discover they are at the other side of the door that had closed earlier on them, they loop around into an office where they find the android that Samuels had decimated earlier.

"Weyland-Yutani synthetic registered...attempted unauthorized access" It states unable to move, Mils puts a bullet in its head out of "mercy".

"Well looks like we're a little late...Samuels isn't here" Ripley says with disappointment in her voice, Mils notices something as he follows a thick heavy wire back to an elevator that is currently deactivated.

"Hey Rip...this elevator's down, I think that generator will start it back up" Mils says walking back to Ripley

"Boy...you're full of theories today Professor Mils..."

"I've not been wrong yet" Mils says knocking on his head to signify "knocking on wood".

"Debatable...but I won't hold you back I'll be waiting in the elevator..." Ripley says coyly as she walks briskly past him, Mils has to resist to not stare at her from behind as she walks, he snaps himself out of his trance as he turns the generator on with his jack, when this works in restarting the elevator he jogs over to Ripley who is waiting patiently.

"Well then...alright Bell Boy...next floor please.." Mils says in a corny british accent.

"Ha..." Ripley says as she presses the button to ascend, the elevator begins to move.

"Okay...the only place he could be is Seegson Synthetics...unless he's given up..." Mils says

"From what we've seen already Samuels' is pretty dedicated for synthetic" Ripley says as she checks her shotgun, the two ready themselves as the elevator stops and the door opens.

"Alright, here's the plan Mils...Find Samuels...help him with APOLLO's override...and then we get the hell out of here" Ripley says getting into business mode already

"10-4 on that Rip" Mils says backing her up as the enter into the barren hallway, as they go through a door in front of them, they enter into a massive assembly line area, they had been in it earlier during their trilogy of a supply run, Ripley looks to press the button that would open a pathway for them, but it's broken with sparks shooting out from it.

"Malfunctioning great..." Ripley says with a huff.

"If it wasn't easy, we wouldn't do it, right?" Mils says with slight sarcasm in his voice.

"Did you guys says something?..." Ricardo suddenly says over the radio

"Nothing Ric..." Mils says with a slight chuckle knowing that Ricardo's been listening in the whole time.

"Just more shit on this station fucking up...the usual" Ripley adds

"Guess we start scaling the sides" Mils says with a hand on his hip.

"You sure it can hold our weight?" Ripley says

"You calling me fat?" Mils asks

"It's not my fault that you're well...muscular..."

"Oh so now I'm a meathead?"

"Just get moving Mils" Ripley says as Mils moves onto the small platforms on the side of the walls, once he's past the first small platform he waves Ripley on, she makes it on the first but as she advances on the second it gives way, she begins to fall but Mils catches her.

"I've got ya...Rip don't let go" Mils yells as he holds onto the young lady

"Wasn't planning on it!" Ripley replies, as with some effort Mils finally pulls her up onto the platform he was on.

"Thanks"

"Anytime...why don't you stick with me" Mils decides as him and Ripley move across the narrow platforms, dodging burst of scolding hot steam, as they finally make it to the end of one side of the wall, they move across using the tops of one of the conveyor belts to reach the other side, they move across that side of the wall until they have to make a jump to the platform below.

"Okay...Rip I'll go first" Mils says as he jumps down with minor success as he lands on the ladder next to the platform, he pulls himself up with a curse, once he's up he waves Ripley down, thinking he'll have to catch her Mils prepares himself, however he's suprised as she lands next to him with an almost perfect landing.

"Shit...well good to see you still got your track skills" Mils says with a nod of approval

"Glad to see you thought I would fall" Ripley says with her hands on her hips.

"Well..."

"Come on let's find Samuels" Ripley states as the duo head through a dark hallway with light at the end of it, they move up a small stairwell, when they reach the next level the lights turn off and back on suddenly.

"Hopefully that means Sam's making progress" Mils says as he picks up some spare shotgun ammo laying on a barrell, handing some to Ripley, they move through a door where they find a room full of deactivated androids and a sensor camera, they sneak past it and end up disabling it using a maintenance box to rewire power, Ripley hacks into a nearby door to unlock it once they move through they see a large window revealing a room filled with fog, they see a familiar face when Samuels turns around from a console.

"Ripley...Mils good to see you both alive..." he says with a smile

"Good to see you too Samuels it's been a journey trying to find you...any news on APOLLO?" Ripley asks

"APOLLO's security perimeter has been built so that only Seegson synthetics can interact with it" Samuels states

"Okay where does that leave us Sam?" Mils asks already asking sensing something off about Samuels

"Listen to me...I'm going to have to do something rather drastic if I hope to connect with APOLLO..." Samuels states both Ripley and Mils exchange looks of concern.

"I'll tell you more, just get in here as soon as possible" Samuels says as Ripley and Mils move through several doors the long way around to reach Samuels, he continues to lay out his plan .

"I'm going to use the Reformat Chamber...it's the only option...I had to divert power from around the area to allow me to try" he explains

"I've got a bad feeling in my gut about this Rip" Mils says getting more concerned with Samuels' "plan", they finally reach the room he was in, a fog filled room with several generators spread throughout it, they see Samuels enter the reformat chamber locking the door behind him, Mils and Ripley sprint to the window next to the chamber.

"Samuels!...that's too dangerous" Ripley yells

"Yes...far too dangerous...wish me luck"

"Samuels...don't" Mils yells trying to get through the locked door with no success, they both look on in shock as Samuels tries to access APOLLO directly as he lays down into a chamber that looks like an old ct scan machine.

"APOLLO...infection has been purged...the creature is no longer on board...the station is safe...request that all Hazard Containment operations are suspended" Samuels asks the super computer as if it were a neighbor and he were requesting a cup of sugar, the area around the three of them begins to go haywire with spurts of electricity spraying out from the generators in multiple directions.

"You two...APOLLO's rejecting me...we might be in trouble"

"Well shit!" Mils yells as he dodges the electricity.

"Samuels?" Ripley yells dealing with the same issue

"APOLLO is trying to...stop me from interfering...OH NO...David, Amanda...You need to manually disconnect the systems...please!" Samuels yells

"Jesus...we'll try Samuels!" Ripley yells

"WAIT!...You need to do it in a correct order...or the cascade will be fatal for me...I'm accessing Seegson schematics...alright Remove the red cable first" Samuels yells

"Okay...found it disconnecting now" Mils yells as he turns the corresponding generator off with the jack.

"Red done..." Ripley yells

"Blue next" Samuels replies, Mils hands Ripley the jack as she disconnects the blue generator next

"Blue done what's next?" Ripley says

"I'm having trouble accessing the schematics...APOLLO is making things difficult"

"We need the next one Sam!" Mils yells, suddenly a light box explodes and emergency light fills the room completely making it nearly impossible to make out the colors

"What the fuck!" Ripley yells in shock

"What's happening out there" Samuels asks

"The emergency lights came on...we can't see the colors of the cables...you're gonna have to guide me to them"

"There should be an overturned gurney near the next one"

"Here over here Rip" Mils yells finding the corresponding generator, Ripley hands him the maintenance jack, he deactivates the generator.

"Got it!" Ripley says

"The next one should be by a deactivated android"

"Found it give me the jack David" Ripley yells as he throws her the jack, she deactivates the generator.

"Okay we're good" Mils states

"Just the...last one now" Samuels says with slightly less energy, Ripley prepares the jack and places it into the generator, but has trouble at first moving it

"Give me a hand David" she yells as Mils helps her move the Jack forward thus deactivating the final generator, they both sigh with relief, but that relief goes away as a slight explosion goes off, Mils grabs Ripley and her her using his body for cover, they slowly get up and look with horror as Samuels slowly climbs out of the chamber, they move to the window as another explosion rocks the chamber behind Samuels, he slides down the side of the bench that he laid on going into the chamber, holding his head as he slides down with a thud, the door Samuels entered through unlocks and opens as they run into the flame filled room, they stare down at the man that had helped them throughout there adventure.

"Samuels' you're...dying" Ripley says with tears forming in her eyes

"You talk as if I actually had a life...I thank you for that"

"Please...tell me it worked Sam...please tell us you're not dying for nothing" Mils says leaning down to look into Samuels' eyes

"The APOLLO transit is open...once you get into the core...it will talk to you"

"You did that for us...Samuels" Ripley says in a hushed tone

"I wanted the children of those on the Nostromo to have closure...no matter who they were" Samuels says eyeing Mils and Ripley.

"I think they'd both be proud of you..." Samuels says with a smirk

"They'd be proud of you too Samuels" Ripley states

"You need to hurry.." Samuels states as Mils and Ripley look down and begin to turn

"David..." Samuels states, Mils turns around to look at his dying companion

"In the back of my neck is a memory chip...if you pull it out, you'll save me the pain of dying slowly...it would be the most...human thing to do...you may also find it useful in the future" Samuels says with a smirk.

"Are you sure Samuels?" Ripley asks

"Certainly" Samuels answers, Mils takes out his knife and cuts a hole through the back of Samuels' neck, he digs around till he finds a slot for the chip, he grasps onto it and pulls it out, Samuels jerks a little before his head finally falls limp, with his body. Ripley holds back tears as their friend now lays dead, Mils looks over the chip on it reads "Weyland-Yutani android model 1-S", he stands up and places the chip in his pocket, he looks down at the synthetic.

"Till next time...Christopher" he finishes as a single tear goes down his cheek.

Ripley Audio Log 7

Okay I'm just going to say it...I might have feelings for David...real feelings, not just puppy love...yes he's attractive, yes he's funny, yes he's protective of me, but more importantly he knows what I've been through, and he's been there for me through this whole damn ordeal...hopefully he likes me too...hopefully we get out of here to find out, in the meantime we need to find Samuels he's the key and as soon as we get APOLLO to lift the lockdown we're getting off this station...all three of us.

Okay so just a little update, so some people, well two people put the idea in my head that Mils should have a voice actor and a motion capture/likeness actor, since Ripley has two.

So for motion capture/likeness I'm going with Brant Daugherty (YES THAT BRANT DAUGHERTY)

So with voice actor I'm going with the one and only Troy Baker, more along the lines of the male boss voice he uses in the Saints Row The Third and IV.

Anyway hope you all are enjoying the story thanks and please favorite, follow and review :)


	17. Chapter 16: Protocol 939

Disclaimer: Alien (1979) , Alien: Isolation, and all its characters are owned by 20th Century Fox.

The oc's (all two of them) were created by me.

 **Chapter 16: Protocol 939**

Mils and Ripley stood still as the life from Samuels' body finally drained from his eyes, Mils blankly looking down at Samuels still form, while Ripley meanwhile was looking between the two men in front of her.

Samuels had become a friend to both of them, someone who genuinely wanted to help the two of them throughout their time on Sevastopol, in exchange for his help they had not only found other survivors on Sevastopol, helped save Taylor's life, and in the end he died trying to help them, he willingly sacrificed himself for them, no second thought, a truly selfless act, by someone often accused of being "not human enough".

She turned her gaze to Mils who looked in a daze, staring down at the body of Samuels, they had seen many people die right in front of them...Axel, a few doctors, other members of Sevastopol, they had looked upon countless dead bodies, Mils closing their eyes out of respect for the dead, but Samuels was different to them, he was a true friend, she worried that the man she had come to feel...something...for in David Mils would start to be affected by Samuels' death, she needed to get him out of this room, for both their sakes, she took a step towards Mils, he jumped slightly as her hand touched his shoulder.

"Mils...David we need to go" Ripley said as Mils slowly rubbed his eyes and turned to look into hers.

"Yeah...we need to be done with this Rip...THIS...needs to end for Sam...for everyone that's died" Mils says looking back at Samuels one last time as he nods to Ripley with confidence, she returns the nod with a smirk and a pump of her shotgun.

"And...NOONE...is going to stop us" Ripley says with all the confidence she can muster

"Glad to see we think alike" Mils says returning the smirk, Ripley contacts Ricardo as the two of them exit the fire filled room.

"Ricardo if you're there pick up!" she yells into her radio

"I'm...I'm here...what happened did you find Samuels?" Ricardo asks expectantly

"He's gone Ric...Samuels is gone" Mils states grimley, there is silence on the other end briefly.

"Shit..." Ricardo replies

"It wasn't for nothing though...he was able to open APOLLO transit for us...we're going there now to lift the lockdown" Ripley adds as they move to find the private transit

"Copy...just keep me informed" Ricardo states

"Will do stay safe Ric" Mils replies

"You too Dave" Ricardo finishes, the duo of Ripley and Mils retrace their steps around the bending hallway that they walked through as Samuels explained his plan earlier, they kill a few androids along the way with the combined effort of their shotguns and Mils utility wrench, they eventually end up at the very top of the assembly line, and use a lift to move across the assembly line, Ricardo contacts them suddenly as they move across.

"Rip...Dave you need to hear this...it's an interview tape I just came across"

"Play it Ric...we're all ears" Mils says loading his shotgun as Ripley steadies herself against the lift, the audio tape begins to play the voice that first is heard is...Taylor.

"Marlow?" Ripley and Mils perk up as Taylor is heard for the first time in what feels like years

"Who's asking" Marlow's familiarly gruff voice responds

"I'm Taylor...Sector exec, Weyland Yutani"

"Oh the big guns now huh?...not just a couple kids with abandonment issues?"

"Leave them out of this, they just want closure...I'm looking after Weyland Yutani's interests" Mils and Ripley look at eachother with this more recent line as they step off the lift and into the elevator.

"And I'm looking to get out of this fucking cell...maybe we can do a deal?"

"You understand this is being recorded?"

"I know...red light's on"

"I want data...all the information you have on the planetoid you found the derelict...everything you know about the organism...everything"

"I can give you that...and a way off this station...you just have to let me out"

"I can agree to those terms...wait...what the fuck?"

"Taylor?...Taylor! get me out of this cell...right fucking now!" Marlow yells as the transmission ends, Ripley and Mils look at each other as the elevator moves.

"What the fuck is going on?" Mils says to no one in particular

"You guys heard that right?" Ricardo asks

"Sadly we did...what the hell is Taylor thinking?" Ripley asks

"I'm just shocked she's an exec...of all people...to think she asked me out as well..." Mils says off handedly

"What?"

"Nothing..."

"No no...what the fuck did you just say? David Mils" Ripley says pressing her finger into the chest of Mils, who holds up his hands in defense

"She asked me out when she first boarded, nothing came of it obviously...told her I wasn't looking for a relationship...at least at that time I wasn't" Mils states matter of factly

"And you waited till now because?"

"You never asked Rip" Mils says with a smirk, Ripley looks to punch him, but instead lays her fist against his chest

"You're lucky I like you...scoundrel"

"Ouch that one hurt" Mils states as she removes her fist, the doors to the elevator open, Mils and Ripley draw their weapons expecting trouble, but the transit station appears empty, they lower their weapons and move towards the private transit section.

"Seriously though...Taylor's gonna let Marlow out...and most likely they're gonna take the Anesidora" Ripley points out as they wait for the tram to arrive.

"She's thinking about survival...hopefully all that stuff about wanting to find out where that fucking thing came from was all a ruse"

"What if it isn't David...what if she's really wanting to find that thing"

"We do what we always do Rip...we deal with it"

"You always know what to say...a regular William Shakespeare"

"Thanks for the compliment...babe...I mean bud" Mils says with some quick thinking attempt to cover his tracks

"Oh my...David I don't mind the nicknames, but let's just stick with one please" Ripley says with a slight chuckle as the tram arrives, Mils notices the fact that there is music coming out from the tram.

"You got it Rip...umm is it just me, or is there music playing" they both get in the tram which has some very cheesy music playing over the speakers.

"You're not crazy, maybe Samuels somehow turned on the tram music?"

"Or we've been so scared getting in these things usually, that we're just now noticing it..."

"Maybe...look for now let's just focus on the task at hand...APOLLO"

"Amen to that Rip...the sooner we get APOLLO to lift the lock down the sooner we can get off this damn station" Mils says rubbing his blood and sweat stained face, Ripley meanwhile presses a few buttons as the tram moves, taking them to APOLLO's core.

"Yeah...I'm still going to need a car wash to clean all the muck we collected off...and a few gallons of coffee.."

"Rip...I promise if...when we get back I'm taking you to the best diner this side of the space...Adams Family Diner...it's run by an old high-school buddy of mine...best meat loaf I've ever had"

"Funny...we've only know eachother for what like six hours, and you're asking me on a date..."

"Well, I mean it's only a date when both people agree on it..." Mils says sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head

"Tell you what...when we get out of here we'll talk" Ripley says with a wink

"Deal" Mils finishes as the tram shakes a little, the duo spend the rest of their ride in relative silence, as they prepare themselves for what lies ahead, within a few minutes they finally reach their destination.

The doors to the tram open as Ripley and Mils step into the area ahead, they are surprised slightly as their are no androids nearby.

"Well that's a nice change of scenery" Mils says referencing the site.

"Yeah...Ricardo come in, we've arrived at the APOLLO core, we need an idea of what we're dealing with" Ripley states chiming into her headset.

"Alright...You're on the floor above the APOLLO core...the whole area contains APOLLO supportive systems...with the A.I. core itself at the center" Ricardo states, Ripley and Mils move through a small reception area, through a door and up a small set of stairs they finally arrive at a checkpoint of sorts with two metal detectors set up stopping them dead in their tracks.

"Great...I got a bad feeling we're gonna have to ditch these...probably since there's a big sign on the floor saying we can't keep them" Mils states holding holding his shotgun, pointing to the warning sign at his feet

"Of course...why would we need them...they're only our only defense against those damn droids" Ripley gruffly states, ironically an automated message plays stating how much Seegson and APOLLO appreciated their sacrifice.

"I'll bet" Ripley says angrily as she places her pistol and shotgun down next to Mils' matching set.

"Well hopefully we'll see them again" Mils says as he moves through the checkpoint, Ripley follows close by, Ricardo comes back over the radio with another message.

"APOLLO prevented Samuels from lifting the lock down remotely, but thanks to him it'll talk to you guys" he adds as Ripley moves towards a table showing some nearby schematics, as Mils notices the locked door ahead of them, the door itself requires a passcode.

"Ric...we got a door here in front of us needs a code, probably might help to know exactly where the core is too" Mils says into his radio, meanwhile Ripley looks over the schematics in the lit up table.

"The schematics for the sale tour should be nearby...try those, I'm kind of blind up here at the moment" Ricardo states

"Find a back door Rip?" Mils asks as he looks across at Ripley from the opposite end of the schematic table.

"Let's see there's a...power conduit that links to the APOLLO core...we can use that..." Ripley pieces together

"You think you two will fit?" Ricardo honestly asks

"I'm going to ignore that you just called me fat!" Mils retorts

"David...if we turn off the electronics, take some deep breaths...we can squeeze through it will be easy" Ripley explains

"Says the skinnier, shorter, and smaller of us...God I hate genetics" Mils says half heartily

"I am not coming down there if you get stuck Dave...same goes for you Rip" Ricardo adds just as humorously.

"Noted...David the passcode is 4930, let's get this over with" Ripley states as Mils enters the code into the door, the door opens and he moves through it, the coast appears clear as he waves Ripley over now gripping the maintenance jack like it's his only hope. The duo look to their left and right and see their in fact several feet above the actual Core area, they move through the glorified viewing platform, as Ricardo makes another comment.

"Huddling up to a live power conduit's going to hurt though right?" Ricardo states in seriousness and concern for his two friends.

"We'll power down first...then it shouldn't be a problem" Ripley replies, as her and Mils continue to move down a hallway to their right, they move make a few twists and turns as the lights in the hallways turn on almost eerily on cue, they finally arrive at the power conduit, Ripley uses her access tuner to gain control of the power conduit, and turn off the power, a loud ringing noise is heard as the lights from the conduit disappear.

"Guess that means it worked...Ric the conduit's down" Mils says checking with Ricardo one last time

"Alright I've got the APOLLO schematics here...looks like you're gonna have to go through the turbine shaft" Ricardo states

"Good..anything else Ricardo?" Ripley asks

"Yeah...the emergency shut-off is nearby...but it won't stay on forever...you gonna have to be quick" Ricardo points out

"10-4 Ric" Mils states, with this him and Ripley retrace their steps and move back into the viewing platform they were in when they first arrived in core area, they move through the orange colored door and into the turbine area, Ripley moves to turn off the turbine with her access tuner.

"Mils mind keeping your eye on the tracker for me?" Ripley says offering the motion tracker to Mils

"You got it Rip" Mils says grabbing the device from her hand., he doesn't notice any blips on it...yet, Ripley meanwhile focuses on hacking through the various codes the turbine's console presents to her, after a few tries she succeeds.

"Okay Ricardo...the turbine's off" Ripley reports in as her and Mils move towards the shaft.

"Better hurry you guys...if the APOLLO systems overheat they'll reboot" Ricardo points out

"And we'll be bacon...let's do this Rip" Mils says gripping the maintenance jack tightly as Ripley holds the electric prod just as tight, they sprint down a small hallway, they find the access shaft and climb up a small ladder into said shaft, it's decently spaced for the two of them, then they reach the smaller section that they had feared since arriving in APOLLO's neighborhood.

"Shit...guess this is it" Mils announces, preparing himself

"Ricardo we're here it's gonna be tight" Ripley reports as she exhales a breath she didn't know she had been carrying.

"Good luck..ohh and guys it's...you're going deeper into APOLLO...we'll lose radio contact soon...just come back that's all I ask" Ricardo states

"Well just keep em crossed for us Ric...we're gonna need it" Mils states as they begin to move through the small space

"There's gonna be lots of Joes down there...it's gonna be dangerous guys" Ricardo points out as Ripley and Mils move through the dark, cramped tunnel of black metal.

"Samuels sacrificed himself to get us here...we've got to try" Ripley retorts

"I thought he was a pretty nice guy...ya know for a synthetic" Ricardo states

"Here here...when we get back to the ship we'll toast in his honor...but we have to get to APOLLO for Sam" Mils states

"For Samuels" Ripley mirrors the phrase

"For Samuels...good luck and God speed you two" Ricardo finishes just as his radio contact ceases, Ripley and Mils continue down their dark path to destiny, when suddenly the floor disappears and an opening of light reveals itself, Mils drops first into it revealing a large area near where APOLLO's main hub should be, he helps Ripley down and then looks around the general area and then back down to the motion tracker which shows multiple contacts around them.

"Ricardo if you can hear us...try to find another way to maintain radio contact" Ripley says looking around.

"Rip...we got company and judging by how many warning lights are going off in the room over here...I'd say there's a gas leak of some sort...maybe a phromaheid leak (phromaheid was a type of fluid used to regulate temperatures in the super computers most stations and ships used, though in a liquid form it was a miracle worker, when in a gas form it was lethal), and if there's a phromaheid leak that means that there's gonna be X models walking around (X Models referring to the X-model of working Joe android, they were made to be tougher then their brethren, often being bigger in height and girth and also being more sturdy)"

"X Models...shit, we can't take them on, not without our guns...if we find them...or rather they find us we run" Ripley says moving into a hallway and Ironically making eye contact with an X-Model

"Fuck!" Ripley says as her and Mils prepare to move, Mils however stops her and prepares a plan.

"Okay Rip...don't get mad...but we need to split up"

"What...no fucking way...I'm not leaving you!"

"There's no time to debate Rip!….over there is a gas mask, you need to find the hemisphere control room, access that and you're one step closer to finding the server hub and APOLLO" Mils says as he prepares the maintenance jack like a baseball bat, while referring to the gas mask on a desk in a small room nearby

"David that's suicide!" Ripley yells as the X-Model slowly approaches them getting closer.

"Amanda!...if we die here...everything Samuels did was for nothing...I won't let that happen!...now go!" Mils yells as he pushes Ripley, handing her the tracker in the process into the room to their right, she turns to see Mils lay a hay maker of swing into the head of the X-Model, the doors to the room close as fighting is heard.

"No...No David!" Ripley yells as she bangs on the door, but her sadness as potentially losing David is replaced by determination as she inhales a sharp breath and grabs the gasmask and tracker moving into a room contaminated with gassy phromaheid, she runs through the gas with the gasmask tightly around her head, she uses her cat quick like abilities of sneaking and speedy running to evade any X-Models, she finally arrives at Hemisphere Server Control, she hacks the console and activates the two hemispheres, she retreats back the way she came into the room, through a dark platform with several large generators nearby, she tails a X-Model and when he's least expecting it hit's him in the back of the head with her electric prod...it does some damage, but more or less ticks it off, it grabs Ripley and tosses her against the wall, her head hurts as she's lifted by the throat and is choked by the homicidal android.

She tries to scream, but no voice is heard, all she can think of is that Mils and Samuels died for nothing, her story would end here...

Suddenly the android's grip loosens, perhaps it thinks she's dead?...NO!...she felt something wet on her face, she opens her still hazy eyes, when she does she sees the unthinkable the X-Model has been stabbed through the throat with a...maintenance jack?!

The droid drops Ripley as it falls on the floor, whoever the owner of the maintenance jack is , they hit the head of the X-Model repetitively till there is nothing, but milk and debris from the assault, Ripley turns and sees the man, she recognizes him all too well, as he walks holding his side towards her, the dim light reveals the bloodied face of...David Mils!

"Sorry bout that Rip...had to break a few ribs before I came and helped ya!" Mils states with a trademark smirk, Ripley doesn't hug him at first, but delivers a slap across his face.

"That was for acting like a hero you idiot..." Ripley says, before hugging him tightly

"And this?" Mils asks

"For acting like a hero" Ripley says showcasing a smirk similar to his, they hold each other for a few moments, which are interrupted by Mils breaking the hug

"Okay...enough PDA...let's get going" Mils says picking up Ripley from the floor, they move into a room with several large copulins

"Okay if we power these up, we should be able to access APOLLO's security banks" Ripley says

"Sounds like a trip...Rip" Mils says with a cough of laughter

"Stop"

"Sorry Rip" Mils says as they power one of the copulins up, they evade a sudden X-Model , by heading through a vent, only it's not like the vent's they've dealt with before, it's filled with Red lighting and has a terminal on the ceiling of it, it's also shorter and leads them to a circular platform with a large dome object in the center of it, said dome houses the APOLLO core, Ripley uses her access tuner to hack into a console next to the dome, but she's having trouble getting through.

"I've got a hunch that we might be getting interference from the terminals in the vent, maybe they were safeguards or something?" Ripley states

"I'm already ahead of you Rip" Mils says as he hits a button near the vent they had used to enter the room, he then goes into the vent and utilizes the terminal to bypass the security.

"Okay I think your theory's correct, it's gonna take a few minutes, but we need to get to the other two terminals, fast Rip" Mils states, as him and Ripley move to the last two vents, they repeat the process of bypassing security through the vent terminals, they meet back at the console near the dome.

"Not bad for an engineer" Ripley coyly says panting a little, as Mils rubs his head.

"Not bad yourself, just please tell me it worked!" Mils stresses, Ripley tries again and the terminal allows her to access the core and begin to open the dome, the area around them begins to vibrate, as several lights turn on near the dome, even more lights and steam spurt out from the area around them as the dome begins to raise itself up slightly, a small door finally opens on the side of the dome revealing the core itself, Ripley and Mils finally move inside the small space, Ripley sits down in the control chair as Mils keeps an eye on the space behind them, she begins to type into the APOLLO interface console.

{DISENGAGE ANDROIDS}

[NEGATIVE-WY SPECIAL ORDER 939 IN PROGRESS]

Ripley is shocked by this response and turns to Mils

"David...APOLLO's not letting me deactivate the androids"

"What the fuck?...you should be able to, did it say why?"

"Yeah take a look" Ripley says as Mils looks at the screen

"Weyland Yutani, our Weyland Yutani?" Mils asks

"I think so..." Ripley says as she reluctantly continues to type

{WEYLAND YUTANI?}

[WEYLAND YUTANI OWN THIS FACILITY-PURCHASE ORDER RECEIVED 11.21.2137]

"21st of November, that was...two days after we left St. Claire" Mils says in shock

"Well Sevastopol was for sale...but that's way too convenient David"

"Yeah...but what about this special order 939...I mean this is just getting more and more crazy" Mils finishes as Ripley types another message

{WHAT IS SPECIAL ORDER 939}

[PRIORITY ONE-PROTECT SPECIMEN/MAINTAIN STATION QUARANTINE/DISALLOW COMMUNICATIONS]

"That's what Taylor was talking about then...protecting company assets...Jesus Christ that explains why she even came in the first place...Rip she knew about that thing...before we even arrived"

"You're right...no wonder the androids have been acting like this!...they've been protecting it the whole time"

"Glad to see their work was for nothing...with that thing in the gas giant now" Mils states as another messages pops up on screen

[ALL OTHER CONSIDERATIONS SECONDARY]

"Sons of Bitches..." Ripley says as her blood boils

"Relax..." Mils says rubbing Ripley's shoulder

"But the damn thing isn't on the station" Ripley says as she types a message into the console

{CREATURE NO LONGER ON SEVASTAPOL-SUSPEND SPECIAL ORDER 937}

[NEGATIVE-SCHEDULED REACTOR SCANS ARE UNVERIFIED]

"Oh fuck..." Ripley says quietly

"That means….shit Rip...if the reactor's down why is the station still running

"I don't know, but if it means getting lockdown taken care of, then that's where we're heading!" Ripley finishes with a determined look in her eyes, Mils is caught off guard at first, but nods in agreement as they move out of the core.

"First thing's first...we need to find a way to the reactor" Ripley says, almost on cue the core rises to a point where a ladder was revealed.

"Well there's step one..." Mils says referring to the ladder, Ripley moved down it first as Mils follows, they arrive at the empty space where the dome once occupied and find another ladder.

"At least it's not a vent right?" Mils says half-heartedly, Ripley laughs silently as they move down the second ladder into a basement like area with a terminal and a elevator that'll take them to engineering.

"Okay this lift should take us to engineering, let's get moving David" Ripley says slapping Mils on the arm, they move onto the lift, Ripley presses a button on the control panel sending them down into engineering, where the reactor would be.

As they begin their descent, they prepare themselves to enter a world of unknown possibilities and even more an unknown threat...little do they know, an old friend is waiting for them.

Mils Audio Log 7

We lost Samuels...he sacrificed himself for us...a truly human action, hopefully we don't lose anyone else. Taylor is off trying to swoon Marlow out of his ship, and now me and Rip are heading for the APOLLO core, I've got a bad feeling we're gonna have an issue with the lockdown procedure, like a password that only the head of Seegson knows or something like that, let's just hope we're near the end, I'm getting tired of running around in circles.


	18. Chapter 17: Heart of the Problem

Disclaimer: Alien (1979) , Alien: Isolation, and all its characters are owned by 20th Century Fox.

The oc's (all two of them) were created by me.

 **Chapter 17: Heart of the Problem**

Ripley and Mils ride the lift down into the engineering area, with the large fan blades spinning around them, sweat and android blood drip down both Ripley and Mils faces, as they prepare themselves for the hell they are about to enter.

"Okay we're back to square one, at least in terms of how many weapons we have" Mils says holding his jack.

"Yeah we should be good, but we need to avoid any of those damn androids we encounter while we're down here" Ripley adds preparing her electric prod.

"No promises..." Mils says half heartedly, Ripley then attempts to contact Ricardo through her radio.

"Ricardo?...you on Comms. yet?" she asks

"I'm here...I'm here Rip!...what's going on on your end?" Ricardo asks/answers.

"APOLLO's running on Weyland Yutani protocols..." Ripley states, there is silence on the other end of the radio at first.

"It's what?!" Ricardo answers with surprise in his voice.

"Weyland-Yutani are in control of APOLLO's protocols...it's refusing to lift the lockdown..." Ripley adds

"That doesn't make sense...how?" Ricardo asks again

"Seegson sold out..." Ripley answers

"Shit, now what?" Ricardo asks again

"Something's up with the reactor Ric, me and Rip are going to check it out" Mils adds into the conversation

"But can't you guys just tell APOLLO that you don't give a shit...and to at least do what you say?" Ricardo replies as Mils and Ripley get off the lift and head into the reactor coolant plant.

"Sorry Ricardo...we're small fry, me, Mils, even Samuels...we're all small fry...Guess if we amounted to anything APOLLO wouldn't be so ready to see us killed" Ripley finishes

"Well shit...at least keep me updated" Ricardo finishes

"Will do Ric" Mils returns, him and Ripley move into a warehouse area similar to the one where Axel was killed, the light from nearby gives it an eerie looking, almost sunlike glow to the entirety of the room, in the far side of the room near what might be the only entrance available is a large freight car holding a literal ton of supplies on it.

"Well that's gonna be a problem...like a an immovable object problem" Mils says referencing the cart.

"There has to be a way around it Mils...start looking" Ripley states looking around at the fairly dark place.

"Okay...Rip I think I found the generator that should get this gravy train a rolling"

"If it rolls we're fucked David!" Ripley replies from over her shoulder

"Rip...jeez" Mils says rubbing his eyes as he restarts the generator, with this Ripley moves over to the second generator, she activates it and the tram moves away from the door it had been blocking, Ripley and Mils regroup and move towards the newly freed door.

"Nice work Rip...now let's see what we're getting into" Mils says as the duo move into through the door, it reveals an area poorly lit, they round a corner into a "workshop" area, and finally find their first obstacle an security camera, they flank said camera by quickly hopping in a nearby vent, they move through the short vent eventually exiting into an office that looks as if it were vacated recently, there is a maintenance box on the wall nearby, Ripley opens it up to rewire systems, while Mils covers her. This plan comes in handy as an android still notices them.

"Uh...Rip? Maybe wanna speed it up...we got company" Mils says as he prepares himself for the android, Ripley hurries along as she rewires power away from the camera systems, Mils meanwhile has learned a tactic to taking down the automatons they've been dealing with since their arrival on the station, most times the android would block the swing of the jack by grabbing their attackers arm, Mils counter this the android's would be swinging lower and knocking the android onto the ground, by literally sweeping the android off it's feet it would give him time to slam the jack into the skull. Mils does this in almost perfect timing, as if both Mils and the android had rehearsed it beforehand.

Mils knocks the jack into the droid's knees and when the droid falls with a thud onto the floor, Mils slams the jack into it's skull with a sickening crunch, Ripley turns fearing that Mils has finally been done in by the android, she is surprised when she sees Mils extracting the jack from the android's head.

"Well good to see you've been busy" Ripley says letting her guard down at seeing the site of Mils latest work.

"Well...let's just say I've taken up a hobby of killing androids..." Mils sarcastically replies, she nods over to the hallway for Mils to follow, they slowly move through a the crate filled hallway, paying no attention to the scanning grids of the camera's as they just represent another piece of scenery. They notice an emergency hatch that is sealed, the only problem being it requires a stronger welding torch.

"Well, we're not getting through that, we need to get a stronger fuel tank" Ripley states

"Yeah and fast, I don't like how quiet it is around here" Mils adds, the two of them move into an workbench filled area with several tossed containers lying about, they begin to search for a level 3 gas tank for the welding torch.

"I'd think after everything we've been through, you would actually like the silence" Ripley states as she looks through a pile of empty containers

"On a Sunday morning, out on the porch, cup of coffee in my hand? Sure...but not on a station with homicidal androids."

"I can understand...but that actually sounds really nice, the porch thing...not being on the station"

"Yeah...tell you what first cup's on me when we get home" Mils announces, Ripley smiles and blushes as well with this statement, she finally finds the level 3 gas tank, she quickly replaces the old tank on the welding torch with the level 3 one.

"Okay David, let's get that hatch off" Ripley states

"By get the hatch off you mean "oh David please lift that super heavy object with your muscles, so I can admire your God-like body from the sidelines"" Mils states imitating Ripley in a half hearted way.

"Shut it and let's get to work Mister Mils" Ripley says trying to get them back on track, they approach the sealed emergency hatch, Ripley cuts the cover off to the point that Mils can lift it off with what appears to be ease, he places said cover to the side.

"Mils...let's get just get in there and get this done"

"With reluctance...we're going in" Mils says as he moves into the cramped, yet familiar space of the vent with Ripley close behind, as they move through the vent, Mils makes a pronunciation.

"I swear to every God out there, I will never, ever get into a vent again after leaving this place!...never again!" Mils stresses with pointing out his disdain of the cramped spaces they have constantly had to use during their "stay" at Sevastopol.

"Oh come on David...it's not that bad" Ripley says with slight sarcasm as she too is getting tired of moving through the same dark tunnels.

"Says the woman who's several inches shorter then me...ugh God I think I've shrunk a little with every trip we made through these damn things" Mils finishes as they finally exit the vent and enter into what looks to be the main workshop area, though it appears to be powered down significantly from its usual state.

"Okay this may just be a hunch, but I think we're gonna need to get this place back online, with everything powered down the doors are gonna be sealed" Ripley theorizes.

"Yeah...and we've got an old friend waiting for us in there..." Mils says, Ripley looks to see who or what is waiting for them and sees a lone android.

"Okay we need to split up...I'll get it's attention...you need to swing for the fences Rip..." Mils says as he hand Ripley his jack.

"Okay...just be careful David"

"Always...Rip"

"Yeah except for the couple dozen times you've almost gotten yourself killed trying to play hero"

"Well I did most of things protecting people I care for so...I'd say it was worth it" Mils finishes with his smirk and wink, the combination now was notorious for making Ripley blush and make her insides do the Watusi, they enact their plan as Ripley clings to the shadows with the jack, while Mils with a few deep breaths gets the android's attention.

"Hey...buddy, need some help here!" Mils yells at the android who immediately notices and begins to march towards him.

"What are you doing here?" the android asks as it continues its march.

"I'm looking for someone who could help me find a cassavas wrench, been looking like all over the station for it" Mils continues as he keeps an eye on the still stealthy moving Ripley in the shadows

"You are not authorized in this area" the android continues

"Oh man...really?...aww that sucks...cause I'm an engineer and well...you're about to malfunction" Mils finishes as the android gets close enough to do some damage, but as Mils finishes his last line Ripley nails the android from behind with a slugger of a hit into the back of it's neck, the android's head pops off and seizes onto the floor, allowing Ripley to finish it off with a hay maker of a final blow.

"Well that went very nicely...good job Rip" Mils says as she returns the jack

"No problem...I'm just glad we're getting more efficient at killing these damn things" Ripley states with her hands on her hips, catching her breath.

"Well...let's get this place back up and running" Mils announces as they move across the workshop restarting three generators, before finally cranking the wench to life, it lifts a large rover off the ground with ease, revealing an air vent, the duo approach it with sighs of frustration involuntarily escaping from their bodies.

"After everything, we just went through, all we get is another vent" Ripley states rubbing her head with both of her hands

"Aww...come on it's not that bad, it can't be right?" Mils asks trying to stay positive for the two of them.

"Let's just get going...I'm starting to lose my patience with this fucking maze!" Ripley huffs as she moves into the floor vent.

"Well...let's hope we run into some androids so you can blow off some steam..." Mils states offhandedly as he follows Ripley into the floor vent, they move silently through the claustrophobic space, they emerge from it into a dark hallway, though something about it is a little different, maybe even cleaner? Those thoughts dissipate a little as they almost immediately see an uncovered area of wires that are sparking freely, they move down the expansive hallway nearby an area called "Facility Management" their path is blocked by a wall of security shutters that drop in front of them.

"Well...that's a dick move if I've ever seen one" Mils states out-loud

"Yeah...no kidding!" Ripley says punching the shutters with rage.

"Alright...let's look around, try to find something to get those shutters up" Mils says as him and Ripley move around a corner into "Facility Management", they find a work bench at first, with a few supplies, they round another corner to go into the chef's quarters, however they duck down when they see a X-Model, before they can get time to react the X-Model discovers their presence, though it takes a few minutes of dodging, they finally get their bearings right, they take the X-Model on with a combination of jack and prod attacks. Ripley goes for the face with the prod, while Mils breaks one of the X-Model's legs with the jack, though it takes a few extra moments of blunt force trauma, the X-Model finally lies dead in pieces.

"Fuck me...I hate those things" Mils says in a hushed voice.

"Same...fuck Seegson for making them" Ripley compliments Mils comment with one of her own.

"Yeah...fuck Seegson...which I guess means Fuck WayYu too"

"Here Here...now let's get those shutters up" Ripley states as they approach the desk in the room that the X-Model was in, they see something on the desk and object that looks like weapon of some sort, though they honestly have no words for it, they just stare at the gun with shock and slight amazement, there are plans for the gun nearby, on the top of the plans there is a name for it, BOLT GUN (PROTOTYPE ONE).

"Holy shit, that thing could do some damage" Ripley says while Mils looks at the plans.

"Hell yeah it can...according to these plans it's called a bolt gun, it uses high frequency charged bolts to kill it's target with one shot, basically a cross between a sniper rifle and a rail gun, the only down side is that it uses one bolt per shot, and it takes a moment to charge up, but besides that, I think we found our ticket to ending our android problem" Mils explains

"The question is who gets it?" Ripley asks

"Rock, paper, scissors?" Mils proposes, but after getting a cold stare from Ripley, he surrenders.

"Okay...Rip, you can have it, but under one condition...I get the prod..." Mils points out

"Why?...it doesn't seem like a fair trade to me"

"Just trust me, and read up on those plans, while I do some work on this real quick" Mils says holding the prod, he walks over to the workbench and grabs the handyman's secret weapon duct tape, and begins to combine both the electric prod and the maintenance jack, he returns to Ripley who holds the bolt gun up to inspect it.

"Now that's a beautiful sight..." Mils says approaching Ripley, she blushes, but acknowledges the compliment.

"Thanks...you don't look half bad yourself"

"Huh...thanks but I was talking about the gun" Mils sarcastically states

"Fuck you..." Ripley halfheartedly says

"Later..."

"What did you do to the jack and the prod" Ripley asks as she looks at the duct tape covered jack and prod now attached to eachother

"I duct taped them together, now whenever I swing the jack they'll be a shock at the other end as well" Mils explains

"Glad to see your engineer skills aren't fading anytime soon, now let's get these shutters open"

"Right...now let's see what's on this terminal" Mils says referring to the terminal to the right of him on the desk, he accesses it's contents, and finally finds the code for the shutters.

"Okay looks like 6832 is the code for the shutters, and let's see here...okay code in...shutters going up" Mils says as types the code into the console as the shutters rise up in front of them on the opposite side of the glass.

"Alright...let's move Mils the sooner we get to the reactor, the better" Ripley announces as the two of them retrace their steps to the hallway they were in when the shutters first closed on them, they loop around a corner and into a room in front of the elevator that will take them to reactor access, Ripley calls the elevator as they wait impatiently for it to arrive.

"Come on...oh God, I'm losing my patience with this raggedy ass station" Mils states as he paces in front of the elevator door, reading his newly modified jack for whatever is going to come up in the elevator.

"Same...I've got a bad feeling about the reactor, if it goes down...the station might go down too!" Ripley stresses as she prepares the bolt gun, she briefly looks behind her at the sound of chains rattling, she turns back to the doors as they open to reveal...an empty elevator, the duo sigh with relief and move into the elevator. Mils presses the down button on the console to take them to the Central Reactor, Ripley takes advantage of this brief pause to contact Ricardo on their next course of action.

"Ricardo?...have you ever been to the reactor?" she asks, there is a pause before the young man's answer.

"Um...nope...never took the tour" Ricardo responds with a slight cough

"In hindsight that might of been a good idea" Mils points out

"Yeah...wasn't mandatory so I never thought about it" Ricardo adds

"I did some training in one...seems like a lifetime ago" Ripley admits

"All I remember was that I didn't wanna be in there for long" Mils states referring to the reactor space.

"Well hopefully I hear from you sooner than later...good luck guys" Ricardo states as the doors to the elevator open, the pair point their weapons in the general direction of the open space they are about to enter, it looks unusually clean and organized, at least a lot more organized than any of the other spaces they had been to in Sevastopol, they slowly move through a yellow lit hallway of Access A, in front of them laying on a ladder is a revolver and a shotgun, they sprint to the ladder when they see them.

"Oh...good to have these back" Ripley says picking up the revolver, and quickly loading it.

"Amen to that Rip" Mils agrees pumping the shotgun which is now fully loaded, Ripley nods to the ladder as she goes up it first, after a few moments of climbing they reach the top, and move through a large hallway whose lights turn on as they walk further down it, they reach the door on the other side, and after a few moments of deliberation they move through it, what they see on the other side is a massive room, almost like a giant storage space, only there are massive reactors seemingly floating in the dark space, connected by platforms, they see several X-Model androids, but also see large bolts of electricity pour out from each reactor. Though it takes a minute to react to the site, they are woken up out of their trance when they are splashed in the face with droplets of water.

"Ricardo we're at the top of the reactor core" Ripley reports, Ricardo responds almost immediatly

"See anything that might cause some problems?" Ricardo asks

"Well, there's some androids and some control systems, but it's business as usual Ric...we're gonna have to go deeper probably" Mils states as him and Ripley move onto a lift which takes them down a level, onto the main platform.

"Right according to these schematics, there should be an elevator down...somewhere" Ricardo responds

"Great...let's hope we find that elevator soon" Ripley states as they move onto the main platform, her and Mils take cover while they can and devise a strategy.

"Rip...if you're gonna use that thing, you need to make every shot count, if you miss I'll cover you...but don't miss" Mils states as he lights a flare and throws it onto the main platform walkway, all the nearby X-Models see this and move to investigate, luckily the space in between the droids has given Ripley enough time to line up shots to take them down, one by one the X-Models fall, either to Ripley's bolt gun, or Mils shotgun. When the last X-Model falls the two of them move across, and flank around to the other end of the platform, they move through the door on said end and see the elevator needed to get to Reactor maintenance, the elevator has already been called by someone...

"Ugh...Ric please tell me you called the elevator for us..." Mils asks Ricardo

"I don't have access to anything, but schematics at the moment...what's up" Ricardo asks

"Hopefully nothing" Ripley states as the two of them move slowly and cautiously towards the elevator, they move into it and press down on the console, the doors close and the elevator begins to move.

"Okay...this is it, whatever's wrong with the reactor...we'll find out here in a few seconds" Mils states

"Hopefully it's just a power issue or something simple"

"I don't know I got a bad feeling about this Rip"

"Me too David..." Ripley finishes as they prepare themselves in silence, once they reach the bottom and the doors open however, all their confidence and coolness drains out of their bodies immediately, as they look ahead of them, they see a terrifying sight, the floor is filled with what one hopes to be water and a black and grey material covers the walls and hallways in front of them, a material all to similar to one organism...the creature.

"What the fuck is this Rip" Mils asks as they step out into the water filled hallway, they continue to look at the horrifying sight and begin to spot the bodies of people who they've seen on missing persons posters throughout Sevastopol.

"Oh God...no, this can't be...David!...this is it...it's nest...where's it's been taking everyone it doesn't kill" Ripley stresses, she spots an incinerator on a table nearby, she picks it and the spare gas tanks up, putting the bolt gun on her back, she turns the incinerator on, offering a small light to the dark, wet grave they have just discovered, Mils meanwhile looks at an oval shaped object, though it's top is opened up, the sight brings a chill down Mils spine.

"Rip...these things...they're the eggs that Marlow was talking about, keep your eyes peeled...we need to let Ric know about this first!" Mils stresses as he contacts Ricardo.

"Ric...Ricardo?" Mils borderline yells

"What's up?...what happened?" Ricardo answers

"We found everyone!" Ripley states

"Who!?" Ricardo asks expectantly

"Everyone!...all the missing persons...they've been taken to some sort of nest...it's like a farm...there are eggs everywhere" Ripley explains trying to keep her composure

"Shit...you both need to get out of there...now!" Ricardo stresses

"We will...but first we need to destroy this place...if we don't Sevastopol will never be safe!" Mils stresses

"True...well then...Godspeed you two"

"David...we need to activate the conduits if this is going to work" Ripley points out

"It will...let's do this Rip" Mils says pumping his shotgun and moving down the dark chasm, Ripley keeps her eyes on Mils as she tries to ignore the countless decaying bodies in the walls and on the floor, they reach Alpha conduit and here a small scream, they look to the floor and see one of the smaller parasites that Marlow described, Ripley turns her flame of the incinerator and blasts a small flame that lands directly on the parasite, killing it instantly as it curls up like a spider.

"Jesus Christ...this is hell" Mils states quietly as they approach Alpha conduit, they enable interface capabilities from a nearby console and activate the conduit with a pull of the lever on the side, they retreat back to towards Beta conduit, but not before they meet an old friend...in shock and pure horror, they see a fully grown creature standing tall above one of the opened eggs, the duo crouch, about 15 feet away from said creature, both frozen stiff from the fear they once had before, now returning in ample supply.

Ripley thinking fast doesn't use the incinerator, but uses the bolt gun, firing a long range shot into the domed head of the creature, it screams in pain and perhaps even surprise as it falls dead onto the floor with a thud, the creature's cry of pain seems to notify nearby creatures as well, as similar screeches are heard from nearby.

"Shit..." Ripley states

"Yeah...think we just woke up the nest..." Mils says as the two of them hurry with stealth and quickness towards Beta conduit. Along the way they deal with a second creature who is held at bay by Ripley's incinerator and finally killed a body shot from Mils shotgun, though it took three shots due to the amount of distance between him and the creature, they finally arrive at Beta conduit and successfully activate it, the whole area seems to come alive as Ripley and Mils both look at eachother with the same idea on their minds...run like hell.

"Fuck...we've gotta get out of here David" Ripley yells as both her and Mils, run as fast as they can, not looking back, they look back towards their rear and don't see any form of creature in sight, once they reach the elevator and press the up button, they both collapse on the ground from the trauma of the last few minutes.

"Fuck...this place...and the horse it rode in on" Mils states through his gritted teeth.

"Yeah...fuck this place..." Ripley agrees

"So what's the plan Rip...overload the reactor right?...but what'll that do to the station?"

"If everything goes to plan...a purge should occur...wiping that nest out...the station should be alright...a little worse for ware, but alright" Ripley explains

"Okay...let's do this" Mils says preparing himself for what is about occur, Ripley grabs his wrist suddenly.

"David...I know, what you're thinking"

"Yeah...that if the reactor goes haywire...the likelihood we make it out is...well minimal at best"

"You're okay with that?...I mean you didn't sign up for any of this"

"And you did?...look Rip...Amanda we do this together...or we don't do at all" Mils finishes, Ripley places her free hand on his face, a slight stubble starting to form on his jaw line, his rather...handsome jaw line.

"Right...now let's do this David!" Ripley finishes as the door's open and they move towards the Reactor Core, they contact Ricardo soon after.

"Ricardo we have a way to destroy the nest" Ripley announces

"Well, that's great and all, but I think you two have done enough today!" Ricardo sarcastically responds

"We're serious Ric...if we activate and overload all the cores...it'll purge the area...nest included" Mils points out, as her and Mils move back into the Reactor Core.

"Look I'm not trying to talk you out of this guys...it's just I kinda like you too much to see you die!" Ricardo explains

"We understand Ricardo...but this is the only way!" Ripley stresses

"Is there something I could at least do on my end to help you?"

"Hold onto something Ric!...we'll see ya soon" Mils finalizes as both him and Ripley deal with the last of the X-Models, they first overload Beta Core, which they succeed in doing, after they do so the surrounding area begins to shake as the large reactor begins to overload, they hack through several failsafes, before moving to Alpha Core, they repeat the process with similar difficulties as the entire area starts to fall into more chaotic disarray, as Ripley finishes hacking the second failsafe, more X-Model androids arrive four in total, and Mils has only four shots left, they slowly fall back as Mils deals with the the first two easily, but he runs out of ammo and uses his new combination jack/prob to take the third out, but by the time the third is down, the fourth moves in for the kill and punches Mils down onto the floor, but before it gets a chance to do any damage, Ripley uses the last Rod on it's skull, killing it instantly.

"Come...on David...on your feet" Ripley yells helping him up, they reach the finally control panel, to shift all the power back into the central core, they each place a hand on the lever and with a nod to each other, they pull down said lever, with this move all the power flows into the central core, now they need to activate the purge, without hesitation they sprint as fast as they can towards the emergency exit at the other side of the room, as they finally arrive at the emergency exit, they see it's powered down for some reason.

"Never thought I'd say this, but get your ass in the vent Rip!" Mils yells as he drags Ripley into the vent with him, in said vent, they move up a ladder, continue to walk through the vent till they reach an opening in the vent's floor, they drop down into the opening which reveals itself to be the reactor control room, Ripley initiates the purge sequence on the terminal on the left, while Mils does so on the right, when the purge sequence is ready they quickly contact Ricardo.

"Ric...hold on to something...it's gonna get rough!" Mils says as he and Ripley simultaneously press down on the activation button, they watch as seemingly Godlike power goes into the reactor, the power continues to flow through the reactor, Ripley and Mils shield their eyes from the energy blasts, water, and smoke hitting the window in front of them, they then notice something as several dark objects begin to climb up on the reactor, Mils and Ripley exchange looks and soon realize that these dark objects are actually more of the creatures, as they look even closer they are startled by a pair of them crawling on the window and up onto the ceiling as finally the purge is complete, the nest in theory is destroyed, yet now the station has been repopulated by the creatures.

"Shit...Ricardo are you there!?" Ripley asks frantically as the intercom tells the pair to evacuate.

"Yeah I'm here...did it work?" Ricardo asks

"Not exactly, the purge only pissed off the nest, now there are more of those things heading for Sevastopol...Ric...we're sorry!" Mils states

"It was worth a try...wait...guys!...something strange is happening here!" Ricardo points out

"No shit Sherlock..." Mils replies

"I don't know how or why, but that purge has restarted everything, comms, transit...everything...look if you can, get to medical as soon as possible!" Ricardo states

"We're on our way!...Mils let's go"

"Right behind you!" Mils states as him and Ripley run to the transit station nearby, they call the tram, and when it arrives run into the tram, they sit next to each other, and wait patiently as the tram moves.

"All that...only to be back to square one...hiding from those fuckers" Mils states angrily

"We knew there was a risk...a chance that it wouldn't work...hopefully the nest is gone...we'll find a way...we have to David" Ripley says placing her hand on his knee

"We will Rip...I promise we'll get off this damn station...together..." Mils states as he places his hand on top of hers, they spend the ride to medical in silence, as they rest not knowing what lies ahead of them, they only know that they'll face it together.

Ripley Audio Log 8

If these recordings somehow make it to anyone on route to Sevastopol, I must stress...stay away, Sevastopol is abandoned and in a severe state of decay, all but a few of the inhabitants are dead, the androids are completly hostile towards all humans they come across, and have been seen killing without hesitation, the AI APOLLO has ignored all attempts to lift lockdown, we are attempting to lift the lockdown by directly interfacing with the APOLLO core, until there is a clear signal from Sevastopol, until then...stay away.


	19. Chapter 18: The Anesidora

Disclaimer: Alien (1979) , Alien: Isolation, and all its characters are owned by 20th Century Fox.

The oc's (all two of them) were created by me.

 **Chapter 18: The Anesidora**

Amanda Ripley and David Mils, two souls who (until recently) hadn't known eachother, two souls who (for the most part) had never been through a life threatening crisis, Ripley's closest experience that could even come close to the one she found herself in was a car accident her senior year of high-school, for Mils it was when the first ship he served on drifted into an asteroid field and nearly found itself stranded.

However, in the last few hours they had faced a creature that not even the devil himself would have thought to make, a creature that seemed almost perfect, highly aggressive and even more lethal, they had hid and avoided confrontation with it for hours on end, till finally they managed to rid themselves and the station of what only turned out to be one of dozens of these lethal creatures, now hours after they had first encountered a single one of these beings, they now were dealing with multiple ones, at the same time, their luck was running out.

As they stepped out of the tram and into the transit area of medical, they had a feeling of despair and dread, something in their guts and their minds told them something...it told them that the end was near...though they wouldn't say it, it was the six ton elephant in the room, their thoughts were interrupted almost on cue by their faithful technician and unofficial guide Ricardo.

"Rip...Dave, I managed to get to Comms. without any real fuss!" Ricardo says excitedly

"K...what's going on Ric? Did the purge wipe everything, clean slate and all?" Mils asks expectantly as he points his shotgun at a dark corner out of paranoia, Rip turns slowly towards him keeping an eye on the tracker which read that no one or no thing was nearby.

"Aww..no sadly it rebooted before I could really go to work on it!" Ricardo says downtrodden, Mils and Ripley move up a stairwell to their right checking at every shadow that seems too large.

"So why did you send us here?!" Ripley asks impatiently

"Plan B you guys! A ship was seen approaching the station...a ship is approaching Sevastopol!" Ricardo announces, Ripley and Mils look at eachother with this recent announcement.

"Could be the Torrens making another pass!" Mils theorizes

"Or the military or some Weyland Yutani ship..." Ripley adds trailing off

"Guys I think it's the Anesidora...Marlow must've sent his codes while comms were open..!" Ricardo states, Ripley and Mils respective faces light up with this more fact based theory

"We've got to get to it David...is it docking?" Ripley asks Ricardo

"No...it's in a holding position nearby...it's not far though...there should be ambulances around there, they're short-range, but they'll do the ticket" Ricardo finishes as Ripley and Mils move through areas they were ironically in not too long ago, avoiding the same creature as well. Speaking, of said creature or rather creatures at this point, one could be heard moving through a vent nearby, Ripley and Mils move through the area with their instincts almost tuned to the signs of the creature's presence.

"I hate these fucking things and I hate the fact I can't fight them!" Mils states

"We fought them before?...but it's different when we know there are multiple ones out there"

"Too true...Rip...I wonder if we were dealing with the same one earlier, like a different one showed up depending on the area we were in!" Mils theorizes checking something on his shotgun, as they slowly move through a large hallway, and into an elevator that will take them to the primary care floor, just as Ripley presses the call button a creature jumps down from it's vent and move towards the duo Ripley sees this and opens fire with the incinerator, once the beast is frightened by the flame the doors on the elevator close, Ripley and Mils catch their breath at the sudden reminder that they are not alone, once they do they debate their next course of action.

"So...ambulance huh? Ever used them before?" Mils asks checking the ammo on his shotgun.

"Training...but nope haven't operated one since then, and I don't think that really counts..."

"Ahh...don't worry about it, it's pretty easy...then again last time I launched in one I was less then coherent"

"Do I even wanna know?"

"Well it's where I got this scar from" Mils says pointing to the scar just above his right eyebrow.

"You mean you didn't get that in a bar fight?"

"Please!...anyway so it happened on the first ship I ever served on this small little towing ship called the Cabrera, there were five of us, our Captain, two engineers, a communications officer and a medical officer who was also our cook, we were pretty well known seeing as how we had a shark painted on the side of our ship, our Captain liked sharks ya see...aww what was her name? Root? Yeah Root...anyway so we'd gotten known after time as the sharkpack because of the painted hull. So one day we try towing an abandoned satellite back to Luna, it's not happening so in the process of towing the engines start to give out so me and the other engineer are trying to save the ship and then bam! I get hit in the head with a coolant tank that had come loose, so luckily we had an ambulance pod on our bottom, and yes it was painted too, they gave me whiskey for the pain and laughed about how it would attract the ladies...anyway that's the last time I ever had to ride in one...was a blast actually!"

"Jesus...remind me to ask you to break the ice if we ever meet new people...you're a freaking talker"

"I'm a good listener too ya know...like this one time..."

"David...we're here, let's get this shit done" Ripley finishes, as the elevator slows to a halt, the doors open and they reenter the area where Waits trap had sprung from the collection of terminals in a large white room.

"Shit...this brings back some bad memories...my arm hurting like nobody's business, that damn console exploding, that thing getting the jump on us...you on the floor not moving..." Mils states looking at the still burning pillar, his voice becoming shaky at the mention of Ripley's state at the time, Ripley notices this and grabs his shoulder

"David...I'm here aren't I" Ripley asks

"Yeah...thank God for that!" Mils stresses as him and Ripley moving through an all too familiar hallway, they encounter no creatures, but do spot the signs of android being present, Ricardo comes over the radio.

"Guys...from what I'm seeing...Marlow has already taken one of the ambulances, but there should still be some left" Ricardo reports, Ripley and Mils silently move through the earily nostalgic hallways as they tail an X-Model, they hang a sharp right into the room where the women with the chestburster wound lay, they slowly move through the room which has gained a whole new meaning with the origin of the creature being revealed, they move through the doors directing them to the ambulance bay and move slowly, eventually ending up at the ambulance bay entrance, the large red door almost looks untouched by the chaos of Sevastopol.

They move through said doors and find that the access tuner, may not be powerful enough for the locked door they need to hack into.

"Shit...level 3 clearance...this could be a problem, we need to find an upgrade for this thing first Mils" Ripley points out as she and Mils investigate the area around them.

"Well...Marlow got through, I can't imagine there isn't something there to help you guys!" Ricardo stresses through the radio.

"Saint Anthony...Saint Anthony..." Mils quietly sing songs, almost on cue Mils finds the access tuner upgrade, and quickly returns to Ripley

"Well Rip you can thank the good Saint Anthony that I found this so fast" Mils says tossing the upgrade to Ripley.

"Thanks David...maybe when we get back you can teach me some prayers..." Ripley almost jokingly states

"Funny..." Mils states as Ripley installs the new upgrade, she begins to hack the door and after a few tries she succeeds in getting past its countermeasures, the doors opening into the launch bay for the ambulance, it is a tight space, but perfectly sized for its use.

"Ricardo we've arrived at the ambulance, what do we need to do?" Ripley asks as she sits down into the driver's chair.

"Don't worry the coordinates are already in the system...just begin the launching sequence and it'll take you right to the Anesidora" Ricardo explains, Ripley begins to see the console in front of her light up.

"Alright...Ric?...what about you?" Mils asks as he stands behind Ripley's sitting form

"I'll be fine Dave...got myself a nice little hiding space should things get hairy..." Ricardo explains

"We don't know how well comms. are gonna hold up Ric...if we lose contact...we might not be able to reestablish it!" Mils stresses

"Then I guess you'll have to come get me then...but if you don't make it back...or can't, it's been a blast guys!" Ricardo stresses

"Don't worry Ricardo...we'll come for you!...we promise!" Ripley states as she prepares the launching sequence

"Amen to that...see ya on the far-side Ric..." Mils says as he cuts contact with Ricardo

"Okay David...you might wanna hold onto something" Ripley says, as the ambulance's engines come to life, the ambulance bay opens up slowly as they are moved into launching position.

"I am holding on to something" Mils says as he wraps his arm around Ripley's headrest.

"Okay here we go!" Ripley says as the engines launch and the ambulance leaves Sevastopol and enters into the vastness of space, moving at a rather steady pace towards the Anesidora.

"God it's been so long...I've forgotten what this feels like!" Mils says as he grips the headrest a little tighter.

"Yeah...I feel ya!" Ripley states, as the Anesidora enters their view, from the outside it looks like a slightly larger version of the Torrens.

"Looks a little like the Torrens...little bit bigger though..." Mils states as they move to one of the airlocks, within a few seconds the ambulance links with the Anesidora, and the airlock pressurizes as Ripley and Mils prepare to exit the ambulance and enter the Anesidora.

"Rip...we don't know if we beat him here or not, stay on your toes." Mils says laying a hand on Ripley's shoulder

"Same to you David, just be careful, this ship is are last shot at getting help" Ripley finishes, as the doors open and the pair move into the Anesidora, they prepare their weapons out of instinct, but don't notice any form of activity.

"Maybe we're early to the party..." Mils says as they move through several dark hallways, before arriving at a small workshop area with a locked door requiring a pass code, there is a console and a storage locker in the room, Mils looks through the console while Ripley keeps an eye on the area behind them, looking at her tracker mainly, she quickly opens the storage locker grabbing the spare shotgun ammo and fuel tank for her incinerator.

"Jeez...according to this they were relying a lot on the beacon they found...the salvage would have given them quite the paycheck...poor bastards" Mils reveals, he finds the pass code for the locked door, he turns around from the console as Ripley throws the shotgun ammo to him.

"Thanks...hopefully I don't need this bad boy for much longer" Mils says loading the shotgun, Ripley meanwhile waits patiently for the passcode, Mils spots this and quickly gives her the code.

"Oh shit sorry Rip...4510"

"Thank you" Ripley politely replies, she enters in the code and the door opens, she moves into a room with two generators, attached to large more powerful conduits.

"Looks like we're gonna have to get these generators going, if we hope to do anything else" Ripley admits, Mils soon joins her in the room.

"Okay...Rip it's gonna get loud, it's gonna ask for Captain's permission to finally start these bad boys back up, it should let us start them though" Mils theorizes

"Alright you do one and I'll do the other...it's gonna have to be relatively nsync" Ripley points out as Mils moves towards the second generator, almost in perfect timing the two of them charge the generators three times, before finally pressing the start button on both, the space around them fills with smoke, sound and vibrations as the generators begin to start up, a console rises in between the generators as Ripley prepares the access tool, she hacks into said console and finalizes the startup of the generators, the area calms down around them as the smoke and noise both die down.

"Okay...Ricardo if you can hear us...we've gotten the basic systems back up and running...hopefully doors are open and the lights are back on...no sign of Marlow yet" Ripley states as Mils and her move through the door behind them, and almost on cue a voice comes over the intercom...the voice of the Captain of the Anesidora...Marlow.

"Ripley...and I'm guessing Mr. Mils as well...Welcome to the Anesidora" Marlow says with enough sarcasm to drown a man.

"Marlow...where are you?" Mils says preparing his shotgun.

"Thanks for getting the power back on...you saved me a job...needed the power off to fix some things..." Marlow trails off ignoring Mils question

"Where the fuck are you Marlow!?" Mils yells getting more impatient, with no reply him and Ripley move to try to find the answer themselves, as they move through a few hallways cautiously, Marlow continues his diluted announcements.

"Ya know I could use some new crewman...there's plenty of spots" Marlow says with a slightly unnerved voice, however another voice comes across the intercom, the panicked voice of Taylor...

"Ripley? Mils?...Marlow double crossed me, he said that he'd give me all the data on the creature...so I could take it back to the company...but he..." She hurriedly says before being silenced

"Taylor?...Taylor!...Marlow what are you doing?!" Ripley asks angrily, as Mils spots the spider like parasite from the nest, Ripley sees it as well and deals with it post haste with a blast from her incinerator.

"What no one else is prepared to...come see me you two...I have something for both of you..." Marlow mysterious says

"Well that's fucking ominous" Mils says as him and Ripley move through the Anesidora with strided steps, they're worried what Marlow means about "something", they find a console in a crowded room, with debris and crates everywhere, on said console lies a few logs including the message Waits sent to the Anesidora about getting Foster medical attention, Ripley hacks the door in the room and moves through it. They pass up several other areas including, a medical facility of some sort, as a walkway lights up with a shake of the ship Marlow adds more comments.

"I tried to save Foster...brought her to Sevastopol...broke every rule to get her ashore...that was stupid of me...stupid" Marlow admits

"It wasn't stupid...you were trying to save your wife...you couldn't have known" Ripley replies

"You need to help us Marlow...help us fight these bastards" Mils adds

"You don't fight these things...you can't...all you can do is refuse to fight" Marlow replies

"What do you mean Marlow...turn tail and run?" Ripley asks, Marlow continues

"Wipe out every trace...every clue...everything you can do to stop the infection from spreading...to make sure it can never be found...do this and the human race will never have to come in contact with these things...ever again" Marlow rants, as Ripley hacks through another locked door.

"The moment it makes contact it's won...you can't fight them...I won't allow the company to get it's hands on them...I won't allow it" Marlow drifts off

"I don't like where this is going Rip" Mils silently states as they move past several surgery pods (these were similar to hypersleep chambers, but were used for surgeries and situations where the patient would have to be frozen), they move through the room as the ship shakes again.

"Jesus Mils what's he going to do?" Ripley states as they finally walk down a flight of stairs, and into a room opposite of the reactor, separated by a locked door and a window.

"I don't know, but I don't like it already" Mils replies as they see something eerie on the screen of a console "USCSS NOSTROMO FLIGHT RECORDER DATA"

"No way...oh my God...David this is it!" Ripley says as she quickly presses a few buttons on the keyboard, within a few minutes a screen pops up as if showing an old movie, within a few moments a voice aided by visuals of the Nostromo release a message, the voice belongs to Ellen Ripley...Amanda goes stiff as her mother speaks her message

"Added report...personal message for my daughter...Amanda...Hi Amanda...I'm recording this for you, my sweetheart...and I hope you hear it one day...my ship got into trouble...there was an accident sweetheart...we found an alien creature...it was very dangerous...and the only way we could stop it was to destroy the ship...I'm okay...or rather we're okay...you remember Jonesy, he's a big cat now, he's gotten fat from all the fish I've been feeding him...also another member of the crew made it...Mils...he's here with me now...we're stuck on a lifeboat...listen we had to destroy the Nostromo...we couldn't bring that thing home with us...I needed to protect you...don't worry...don't worry about me I've got Mils and Jonesy here watching my back...I'm sure I'll see you very soon...I love you sweetheart" Ripley finishes, but before she can end the recording there are footsteps heard behind her

"Oh...sorry Andrew I didn't see you there...I was making a message for my daughter...you remember me talking about her...Amanda?"

"Yeah I remember you talking about her over breakfast...I think you need some sleep though...the official report's been filed and our course is all set...we should reach the frontier within a few weeks...I'll get in my pod soon enough...I need to make a message myself"

"Just go ahead and add on to mine...I'm sure we won't need them though, anyway don't wait up Andrew...you've gotta tuck me in" Ripley coyly says as there is shuffling heard

"Okay...let's see" Mils says as ruffling of papers is heard

"David Andrew Mils...born April 1st, 2112...great an april fools baby...anyway...you probably don't know who I am...technically I'm your dad...so there it is...look I know things are probably...difficult with not knowing who your father was and all that...when I get back I'm going to um start to be more of a father to you...I promise...anyway David...I'll see ya then kid..." Mils finishes as the recording ends.

Ripley lays her hand on the screen, as tears freely run down her face, for the first time in fifteen years she heard her mother's voice, she wasn't crying cause she was sad, she was actually happy to be free for the first time in quite some time, she now had closure, but with this closure came a shocking if not down right devastating revelation...her mother and her crew had encountered the creature...the one her and Mils had been dealing with this entire time, she had to destroy the ship in order to kill the creature, desperate tactics created by even more desperate times...

Mils on the other hand was feeling a cocktail of emotions, he had never heard his father's voice, he didn't even have a picture of him, but to hear his father for the first time, it brought his own emotions with it, he didn't feel like a grown man, he felt like a little boy as he just stood there paralyzed with the emotions of fear, sadness and perhaps even closure...something he wasn't really looking for in the long run, but still found, he was snapped out of his trance by Ripley who was now showing signs of life.

"My God...all this time, she found one of those things..." Ripley says covering her mouth to hide her sobs, Mils instinctively puts a strong hand on her shoulder, she slowly turns around to his conflicted face.

"I was wanting closure, but this..." Ripley trails off looking down, Mils lifts her head to look at him with his hand.

"We never asked for this...to be left behind...but at least they never found out what happened after the hell they probably went through...at least they thought it was over..." Mils says pulling Ripley into a hug which she accepts quickly, letting her tears flow as she silently wept into the emotional buoy that was David Mils, their embrace as always is interrupted by a scuffle on the other side of the glass, they turn suddenly to see Marlow shove Taylor into the reactor room, he looks at the duo in front of him.

"Now...you both understand, what needs to be done..." Marlow says in trance, as he forces Taylor at gunpoint to stand by the edge of the platform next to the reactor, he goes over to a control console, and begins to work with the controls.

"Understand what Marlow?...that you've snapped..." Mils yells

"What do you plan to do Marlow?" Taylor asks out of fear

"I'm going to overload the reactor..." Marlow states, this causes Mils, Taylor and Ripley to exchange looks of shock and horror.

"What!?...Marlow that'll turn the reactor into a goddamn nuke!...You'll blow up the ship and the station with it!" Ripley yells as she and Mils get closer to the glass.

"It's the only way...we can't let the company get their hands on the creature...they'll just start the whole thing over again..." Marlow states as he continues his work.

"Marlow...listen to us! This isn't the way!" Mils yells as Ripley bangs on the glass.

"For God sakes Marlow...please!" Taylor yells, but Marlow just points his gun back at her as he turns his attention back to the two engineers.

"You heard what your parents did...if they were here!...they'd be helping me!" Marlow argues as he continues his work.

"Don't you fucking dare speak their names..." Ripley yells with anger.

"They knew...what would happen!" Marlow yells, Taylor makes one final attempt to stop him.

"Marlow there are still people on the station alive!" Taylor tries to get him to listen by grabbing his shoulders, to know avail as he just points his gun closer into her face.

"Foster's not...she was MY WIFE...I...I loved her and I killed her" Marlow says turning to look at the two engineers slamming his gun against the glass.

"She wouldn't want this...this isn't you!" Mils says trying to reason with Marlow, Taylor meanwhile has lifted a wrench from nearby, and swings it at Marlow's head from behind, it knocks him out with a blood squirting from his head as he falls to the ground, Taylor drops the wrench uncertain at what to do next.

"Nice work Taylor!" Mils yells with approval, she turns around at the rapidly accelerating reactor.

"Oh my God...I think I'm too late!...he set it going, he set it going!" Taylor panicky says as she turns around to the controls in a hurry.

"Taylor...listen to me...we can stop it, we just need your help!" Ripley yells

"We need to turn off the fusion generator...otherwise we're fucked...Taylor you need to convert power to the auxiliary systems..." Mils says, Taylor looks at the console as if it's in another language.

"What!? In english for Christ sakes!" Taylor replies

"Look for the letters AUX!" Ripley replies waiting by a generator

"I've found them..." Taylor responds, the systems around Mils and Ripley light up as a massive rumbling sound is heard.

"Okay here we go!" Ripley yells restarting the auxiliary generator, the fusion reactor spurts out so much power that it looks like a lighthouse a massive out of control lighthouse.

"Taylor you need to give me control...set the maintenance terminal to manual!" Ripley yells as Mils stand by the relay, jack at the ready

"I...I can't find it!" Taylor replies

"Taylor...Nina it'll be there trust me!" Mils says with all the care in the world showing in his voice.

"Okay I found it...I think" Taylor admits, the console next to Ripley opens up

"That's it Taylor good work!" Ripley says as he goes to work on hacking into the console, she succeeds as power shifts into the fusion relay next to Mils, he moves the jack into position, but gets more resistance then he bargained for as he nods Ripley over to him.

"Rip give me a hand!" Mils yells, she runs over to him and the two them push the jack into a downed position, causing the fusion reactor to begin to slow and cool!

"Oh God you did it!..." Taylor says with a sigh of relief, they share a time of momentary silence as the past few minutes have been quite chaotic, however a new situation presents itself.

"Wait a minute...primary systems collapse?!...total system cascade failure" Taylor says shockingly

"Oh Fuck!...the whole ship's gonna tear itself apart" Ripley yells as Mils looks on in horror, the ship begins to rock and roll as small explosions go off all around them.

"Taylor get out of there!...Taylor move!" Mils says as an explosion in the reactor room catches Taylor, blowing her against the windows with a sickening crunch, she falls dead from the blast.

"No!" Ripley shrieks pressing her hand against the glass.

"We have to go Ripley...we have to go now!" Mils yells dragging Ripley back up the stairs and through the now self destructing ship, they reach a long hallway which loses its artificial gravity gives way, Ripley and Mils struggle to adjust as they hold onto each other and the nearby ladder, Ripley loses her grip, but is grabbed and pulled against the ladder by Mils, when he loses his grip, they both begin to fall.

Mils grabs Ripley and holds her against his chest as best he can, he knows what's coming next, as eventually the gravity will kick back in and with that they'll fall.

His intuition proves to be right as the artificial gravity is reestablished, as the two of them fall they land against the white wall relatively smooth, except Mils feels an ungodly pain in his side, Ripley meanwhile tries to get her bearings as she feels something wet on her hands, she looks down at her hands, and gasps suddenly as there is a shard of metal stabbing through Mils left side, said side is gushing blood, she steadies herself standing up and checking on Mils who is clenching his jaw in agony and cursing like a sailor in the process

"Aww fuck me up the ass with a rusty goddamn metal strap on diamond laced fucking dick!" Mils yells at the top of his lungs

"It's okay...I'm here, we need to get you off that thing" Ripley says, Mils looks at her however with uncertainty, he know time is running out

"No...Rip...you need to go!...you need to get out of here!...leave me, please save yourself!" Mils stresses, Ripley looks at him as if he's got two heads.

"No...no no no...we're doing this together!"

"I'll just slow you down..."

"David...I...I'm not leaving my partner, my best-friend, and the man I love behind!" Ripley screams, with this recent statement, both Ripley and Mils' eyes go big at what might have just been revealed by Ripley.

"Well shit...if you're gonna be like that!" Mils grumbles as he blushes furiously, he prepares himself to remove himself from the shard, he slowly moves forward as the shard moves backward, Ripley watches in almost horror as Mils finally removes himself from the shard, she catches him and holds him trying to keep pressure on the wound and stop him from passing out.

"I've got you David...I've got you!"

"So which one of those was true?" Mils says with slight humor in his voice.

"Stay with me and I'll tell you!" Ripley says as she puts Mils arm over her shoulder, she drags Mils who is surprisingly light across the threshold of the dying ship, they finally arrive back at the ambulance, she places him against the wall of the ambulance, as she prepares to exit the Anesidora...within a few moments the ambulance is launched from the Anesidora as the ship begins to blow up in finalization of Marlow's actions, the ambulance shakes as the shockwave passes over them, Ripley sighs with relief as she plots the return trip to Sevastopol, Mils get's Ripley's attention, she turns to see his ashen face give his charastic smile.

"We good?"

"Yeah we're safe"

"Good...time to pass out then" Mils says as he slides down the wall of the ambulance, Ripley yells in horror as the man she's grown to love falls to the floor with a thud.

Mils Audio Log 8

We're going to try to take Anesidora, hopefully we beat Marlow to it, if we're lucky this ship could be our ticket out of here, we need to hurry though I've got a bad feeling, we're running out of time...


	20. Chapter 19: The Last Mile

Disclaimer: Alien (1979) , Alien: Isolation, and all its characters are owned by 20th Century Fox.

The oc's (all two of them) were created by me.

 **Chapter 19: The Last Mile**

Never in all her years has Amanda Ripley ever been considered squeamish, she had dealt with injuries all the time as an engineer, she had helped a few of her crewmates with some pretty bad dislocations and lacerations, but this...was different.

She wasn't trying to save the life of someone she worked with, it was someone she had shared the hell of Sevastopol with, someone she could count on to be there for her, to have her back, and in one case to take a bullet for her, he was the most important man in her life at the moment, someone she in all honesty felt something for, something real, something she didn't want to lose, there was no doubt in her mind, there was no way David Mils would die on her watch, he was going to live.

As he slid down the wall of the ambulance as it flew silently back towards Sevastopol, Ripley sprung into action catching him before he could reach the ground, holding him against her as his body felt limp in his arms.

"David!...David!...look at me!...look at me!" Ripley yells as she lays his body down on the floor of the ambulance, she checks his pulse, it's there, but the blood loss has her incredibly concerned, she takes a glimpse back at the blood stain his body has made on the wall.

"Fuck...you are not doing this! Not after everything!" Ripley says gripping Mils' body, she tries to contact Ricardo

"Ricardo, if you're there please answer!...Please!" Ripley yells trying to use the communication equipment in the ambulance to boost her signal, several critical minutes go by as Ripley tries to keep pressure on Mils' wound, her hands beginning to be covered in his blood a sight she can't help but look away from, suddenly Ricardo comes over the radio, faintly, but it's definitely Ricardo on the other end.

"Rip...Rip! You made it, scanners picked up an explosion, I'd thought you guys didn't make it..."

"We barely did...but we've still got problems, Mils...he's suffered a pretty bad stab wound...it went through all the way, I can't stop the bleeding...Ricardo? I need to know is there a surgery chamber nearby in medical?"

"Shit!...ugh no...I'm not seeing any that are operational...Rip there should be one on that ambulance, it's built into the floor!...there should be an activation console nearby" Ripley moves over to the control console and finds the activation controls, she presses a few buttons and a large panel of the floor slides open, the bed like structure rises from underneath, it looks like a smaller hypersleep chamber that are used on ships for space travel.

"Okay...Ricardo it's been a while since I've done this!...we need to hurry he's lost a lot of blood" Ripley says approaching Mils and the chamber.

"Well first thing's first, you need to clear the way for the chamber's surgical tools...you need to get rid of any clothing near the wound" Ricardo says, Ripley pauses a little at the thought of seeing Mils without a shirt on, she's snapped out of her trance by Ricardo who continues his instructions

"After that...you need to get him into the chamber...then the medical interface should take it from there" Ricardo states, Ripley goes through the task of getting the top half of Mils' jumpsuit unzipped and pulled down to his waist, she then prepares herself as she uses her knife to cut Mils shirt off his body, she tries to keep her sights set on getting the wet fabric off his body, it reveals a relativily...in shape...well defined torso...with abdominal, pectoral and arm muscles showing fairly well, Ripley couldn't help but admire the sight in front of her, that is until she got back into business mode and moved Mils into the chamber, she opens said chamber up with a push of a button, when it opens she struggles at first to move Mils into the chamber, but with more determination she finally rolls his body into it, once the lid closes she accesses the interface.

SV-G1 EMERGENCY MEDICAL SURGERY CHAMBER INTERFACE

MAIN MENU

PLEASE SELECT AN OPTION

1\. AUTOMATIC SURGERY SYSTEM INTERFACE

2\. CRYOGENIC CONTROL INTERFACE

3\. PARASITE PACIFICATION INTERFACE

4\. CHAMBER CLEANING INTERFACE

5\. SELF DESTRUCT INTERFACE

[1]

YOU HAVE SELECTED AUTOMATIC SURGERY SYSTEM INTERFACE

PLEASE STATE THE NATURE OF THE SURGERY REQUIRED AND IF POSSIBLE PROVIDE INFORMATION ABOUT PATIENT IN REGARDS TO WEIGHT/HEIGHT/AGE/GENDER

[SEVERE LACERATION APPROX-SIX INCHES IN LENGTH-PENETRATION ON BOTH SIDES OF LOWER RIGHT ABDOMEN-ORGANS MIGHT BE COMPROMISED]

[PATIENT ID: MALE-LATE TWENTIES-HEIGHT 6'2-WEIGHT AROUND 180]

PLEASE WAIT AS WE SCAN THE PATIENT FOR BEST SURGERY RESULTS...

SCANNING...

SCANNING...

SCANNING...

SCAN COMPLETE-SURGERY COMMENCING

Ripley backs away from the console as the chamber's automatic surgeons go to work, they first start by placing a mask upon Mils face to provide oxygen and nutrients, the metal claws and tools utilize a spray option to numb the area around his wound on both sides as he is tilted to the side to spray the other end, they then pour a liquid substance of some sort into the wound to repair any tissue and organ damage done by the metal chunk, Ripley looks on with slight horror and slight amazement as the medial equipment goes to work in record time with bubbling coming from the wound, once the bubbling subsides, the prods clean the wound with a device that looks like a paint roller of some sort, with the wound beginning to clot, the prods use medical staples to seal the wound shut, Ripley breathes a sigh of relief as the surgery comes to close, that is until she sees a small needle being pulled out by the mechanical surgeons, she looks at the interface as it has walked her through the entirety of the procedure now details the final step..."patient revival via adrenaline shot V-2", the chamber door opens up to avoid injury to Mils, then the shot of adrenaline is pressed into the arm, within a few seconds the adrenaline does it's job as Mils jolts to life sitting up in a yell of shock, agony and slight surprise.

Ripley immediately tries to get him to focus on her, by grabbing his face with both of her hands to calm him down.

"Hey! hey hey hey hey...David!...David it's okay...it's okay you're safe...you're fine...you're alright" Ripley states trying to get him to calm down

"Where are we?...Are we safe...did we make it off the Anesidora?" Mils asks, Ripley answers with a silent nod.

"Good...kind of blacked out...aww shit..." Mils says looking down at his properly sealed wound

"How?..."

"You passed out shortly after the Anesidora shockwave hit us, I used the ambulance's surgery chamber to help get you patched up...you had me worried, there was a lot of blood..." Ripley explains, Mils looks at Ripley's hands covered in HIS blood, and the wall and space around him painted with a similar stain

"I couldn't lose you...not after everything we've been through...about what I said on the Anesidora...I was scared, and tired and..." Ripley trails off trying to explain her pouring of emotion during Mils insistence that she leave him behind, she's interrupted in her rant by Mils who grabs her by the collar and pulls her down into a kiss on the lips, she reacts with shock at first, but returns the kiss with all the love and effort she could muster, after a few seconds Mils breaks the kiss and allows Ripley to catch her breath, she looks back at Mils with a shocked look on her face.

"What?...what the hell was that?!" She asks honestly wanting to know

"A thank you for saving my life Rip...you've had my back...all the way...that's three times now you've saved my life...and I've saved you three times...we're even now" Mils finishes as Ripley squeezes his shoulder and looks into his gray eyes, she begins to help him off the bed of the chamber, he stops her quickly though.

"Oh and glad to see we feel the same about things..." Mils says as he winks, Ripley's cheeks feel as if they are on fire, as she returns to the pilot seat of the ambulance as it gets ready to move into the medical wing of Sevastopol the same place they had just departed not an hour earlier.

"Ricardo? Ricardo?" Ripley says into her radio as Mils finds a spare Sevastopol shirt nearby he puts it on and puts his jumpsuit back on, he readies himself taking a few deep breaths, catching a glimpse of the scar on his freshly healed wound on his abdomen, realizing how close he came to coming down with a case of death.

"David? You Ready?" Ripley asks grabbing and readying her incinerator, it takes a while for him to answer, but he eventually looks over at her with as smile and a nod, he picks up his shotgun, pumps it and gets ready to reenter the chaos of Sevastopol.

"Let do this Rip.." Mils says with all the confidence he can muster, they exit the ambulance and quickly check around their immediate surroundings, they are contacted by Ricardo who lays upon them an unthinkable truth

"Rip! That shockwave from the Anesidora has taken out the orbital stabilizers...we're about to fall from the sky!" Ricardo panicly yells into the radio

"Calm down Ricardo! Have you heard anything from the Torrens?" Ripley calmly replies

"No...I can't contact them...everything is locked down...and that ambulance you used just shut down completely...the Torrens...it's the only way off Sevastopol" Ricardo determines

"Alright...Ric...hang tight...we're going to contact the Torrens...we've come too far to fail now...it's gonna be a full on sprint to the finish...we need to know that you can keep us alive so we can reach Comms." Mils states suddenly into the radio

"Dave! Glad to see you're alright...got a bad cut from what I heard" Ricardo states trying to keep the situation calm by changing the subject to something positive.

"Down right nasty...I'm guessing I should thank you too Ric...without you Rip would have been a little lost" Mils says with some humor in his voice getting a slap on the arm from Ripley who is busy hacking the door into a reception area, Ricardo returns a few moments later with more news.

"Hey...guys! The broadcast from Verlaine just updated...I'm patching it through now!" Ricardo says with enthusiasm, the duo look at eachother with excitement and shock at the sudden development...after a few moments the broadcast begins.

"Hello Sevastopol?! We just saw a ship explode off your starboard side...it took out a orbital stabilizer array...we have now place to dock...we can take survivors...please tell us what's going on in there...I'm keeping this channel open...please contact us...Torrens out!" Verlaine finishes as Mils and Ripley try to piece together a course of action in trying to contact Verlaine.

"God! It's been forever since I've heard her voice!" Mils says honetly

"She must have been trying to contact us this whole time...God knows what she's feeling right now!" Ripley adds

"Hopefully she's contacted the Military or at least someone else who can help!" Ricardo suggests

"For all we know there could be a whole communication issue with that damn gas giant next to the station...Ric's right...Torrens is it!" Mils states exactly laying out how serious the situation was as they come upon a door with it's entry lever blocked by an emergency hatch that hasn't been unsealed yet. Ripley cuts the cover off and turns the lever to open the door, the duo draw their weapons as they move through the doorway to reveal an empty and eerily quiet walkway. Ricardo soon comes over with a new message as the two engineers walk across said walkway.

"Guys!...we've got company!...It's Seegson Security!...Guns in hand and not very friendly...had to hide under my desk!" Ricardo states as Ripley and Mils round a corner with several pieces of equipment on fire as they enter a small platformed office space with a man in the fetal position rocking back and forth.

"What do they want Ricardo?" Ripley asks

"The Torrens!...They heard the broadcast and plan on taking it by force!...at least they plan to!" Ricardo states

"Can they?" Ripley asks both Mils and Ricardo simultaneously.

"No...we'll stop them before then!" Mils says approaching the man they spotted earlier.

"Still they might try it...they're desperate!...come find me at Comms..I might have a plan" Ricardo adds as Mils tries to get the attention of the man.

"Just keep it together...keep it together...keep it together!" the man mutters to himself, Mils tries to get the man's attention again...even going so far as to tap the Man's security helmet that he was wearing, it didn't work, Mils looks to Ripley.

"He's gone Rip...nothing left but a petrified, broken mind" Mils says as him and Ripley reluctantly leave the man, they move through a hallway filled with patches of fire nearly every corner, they spot a member of Seegson Security and crouch behind a crate, they wait for him to move back into a nearby room before continuing to move through the dark and firelit hallway, eventually hanging a right into an almost nostalgic stairwell that they had been in earlier.

They head up the stairwell and through the door at the top of it, after moving through a dark hallway they finally find Ricardo who looks like he's been through hell himself.

"Rip...Dave thank God!" Ricardo says putting his revolver down

"You okay Ric?" Mils asks

"A little tired..but listen Marlow's permissions are still logged into the terminal...if we had the coordinates for the Torrens...we could manually align the transmitter dishes...bypass APOLLO completely..." Ricardo suggests

"There was an observatory in the Comms array...we could use that" Ripley adds

"Yeah yeah!...that'll allow you to find out the coordinates for the Torrens..." Ricardo says with encouragement

"Well then it's settled...we use the observatory..." Mils states as all of them nod their heads in agreement.

"Sounds good...I'll get the door for you!" Ricardo says as he presses a few commands into the console in front of him...the door opens to reveal a short hallway before the elevator that will lead to Comm. Control, they hurry into the elevator, Ripley presses the "up" button and the elevator begins to move in an upward direction.

"Been awhile since I've been an observatory..." Ripley states as she whips some grime off the screen of the motion tracker

"Field trip?" Mils says humorously, Ripley can't help but smile at the slight joke.

"No...was on Gateway back on Earth forever ago...they at the time had the best one out of all the core worlds..." Ripley explains

"Hm...I'll have to go there someday...make a day out of it" Mils states thinking out loud

"I don't think Gateway would be a good date location!" Ripley points out with slight sarcasm, the duo smile at each other for a little, before the elevator begins to slow, they nod at each other and prepare their weapons. Once the doors open they slowly move into the observatory, where there are several members of Seegson Security, they flank around the men who are arguing about what to do about the lockdown, the duo exit stage...left, into the area marked as the observatory chamber, they move down a unique looking hallway which seems to produce a sound of it's own, almost like being in an old windtunnel back on Earth, there is a protective seal on the door latch, Ripley cuts it off while Mils watches her back with his shotgun drawn in one hand and the tracker in the other, once the latch is revealed and the door opened, Mils hands the tracker back to Ripley as they see two desks with consoles and a ladder in between them, they find a dead engineer in one of the chairs, dead by a self-inflicted gunshot wound via the revolver in his hand...his name tag reads "E. Kelly", Mils closes the man's eyes as him and Ripley prepare to move up the ladder into the primary observation deck.

"Up we go Rip...there's no time to waste" he says as Ripley goes up the ladder first, he follows her shortly after, once up on the small platform, they see the satellites through the observation window in front of them.

"Okay first things first...Mils I'll get the observation deck ready to go...you get the deep scan ready" Ripley says as she heads to the monitor in the back of the room they are in, she is able to activate deck allowing Mils to use the deep space scanner to try to find the Torrens, he uses said scanner by lining up shapes of a pentagon and a circle, though simple symbols on the screen, the advanced tracking systems were actually being tuned to the Torrens frequency. Once he gets past the first scanning session, the deck and some of the dishes move into position, Ripley moves across the room and begins to work on the second set of scanning protocols, after a few seconds the Torrens is finally picked up, both Mils and Ripley sigh with happiness as they are practically halfway home now...in theory.

"Ricardo...we've found them..." Ripley announces

"All you have to do now is realign the dishes manually..." Ricardo announces, the duo look at each other with the realization that they now have to embrace the coldness of space, a cold chill runs down their spines with this revelation as their most recent ventures into space have been less than...pleasant

"Right...then we're going outside...again" Mils says with a breath to calm himself.

"Godspeed you two...you can do this...I know you can" Ricardo encourages

"Copy that Ricardo...see you on the other side" Ripley finishes she looks at Mils expectantly.

"We can do this...right?" Ripley asks

"We have to Rip...we're almost there...we're almost home" Mils says with a smile and a nod, Ripley returns the gesture as the observation deck drops back into its original position, the duo move back down the ladder, they retrace their steps back into the hallway they had just been in not too long ago, within seconds Ricardo contacts them.

"I can unlock the airlock door from there...gimme a sec" Ricardo says as within seconds the door to the right of them unlocks.

"Good job Ric...I'll have to buy you a case of beer when we get out of here" Mils states

"Make it lager and we've got a deal" Ricardo adds as Ripley and Mils move through the small room, they spot the small lift, Mils and Ripley get on and Mils presses the button to begin their descent, they both notice just how close the space is between them as they stare into each other's eyes for what feels like an eternity.

"This is it...the last mile...and it's gonna be the longest of all of them" Mils says with all the seriousness in his eyes.

"I know...I'm almost at my limit, but I'm not giving up...We're going to end this...together" Ripley says grabbing Mils hands and holding them close to her chest.

"Together...let's do this Rip" Mils says squeezing Ripley's hands as the lift reaches the airlock, they turn and look to see a pair of spacesuits, they reluctantly put them on and prepare to enter the airlock, giving each other nods as they move into said chamber.

"Okay Ric? We're going to have to burst transmission...God knows what kind of debris is out there" Mils points out as Ripley prepares her radio

"Copy that...Godspeed you two" Ricardo says as the doors to the airlock open and the massive dishes of Sevastopol stand in front of the two engineers, they begin to move across the long walkway, their helmets fog up a little as the coldness of space hits their suits, Ripley makes a quick message to Ricardo.

"Ripley...Mils you need to hurry all hell is gonna break loose once Sevastopol falls" Ricardo states

"All hell has already broken loose Ricardo!" Ripley states as a shadow forms on their suits, they look to see a large piece of debris float by.

"Shit...the whole small spec in the vastness of space thing is starting to sink in!" Mils says as they move as fast as they can across the platform, and into a blue lift, it takes them up a few levels and ironically takes them right to the console they need to input the coordinates, they slowly walk up next to said console.

"Okay Ric? We're at the console we're going to input the coordinates now...standby" Mils states as Ripley begins to work on the console, however when she tries to input the coordinates, the computerized voice on the console tells her that the clamps on the dishes are "locked into position".

"Damn it!" Ripley says in a hushed tone.

"It's alright...there should be an override console by the transmitters" Ricardo states

"If it was easy anyone would do it I guess.." Mils says as he follows Ripley down a few flights of stairs, and into dish maintenance, they move into the dark space. Mils reboots the array clamp controls, and the coils of the clamp's controls begin to turn and light up, a large sunroof opens up revealing said clamp on said dish, the clamp releases controls light up, but have yet to be powered, Ripley and Mils tag team powering up said controls. Once they are powered up, Mils and Ripley together pull the emergency release lever down, the dish slowly begins to move freely, Ripley and Mils move to make the short but slowly journey back.

"Okay...Ricardo we're heading back now...let's hope second time's the charm" Ripley says as her and Mils begin to strain as they walk back up the same steps they had only walked down earlier.

"Fuck these stairs!" Mils says as they finally reach the console they were at only a few moments earlier, Ripley prepares to put the coordinates in, after a few long minutes of issues with the console, finally she finds the coordinates and inputs them into the dial shaped device on the console, once that is done her and Mils back up and watch as the massive dish begins to turn towards the coordinates, it fine tunes the very tip of the antenna to finally lock in on a radio signal, Mils and Ripley tune their radios to the same signal, and yell desperate cries of help into the radio.

"Hello...Torrens this is Mils...Torrens come in!"

"Verlaine if you're there please pick up!"

"Ripley?! Mils!? Oh thank God...Connor we've found them...Mils, Ripley what's your status?" Verlaine asks hurriedly and worriedly.

"Bad Things Di...!" Mils says in all seriousness

"There's an alien creature here Verlaine...it's big, lethal, and there are more than one on the station" Ripley explains

"What!...that can't be...please explain!"

"There's no time for a full walkthrough of our situation...we need evac, and Mom you need to call in the Marines...you need to give a code 404.." Mils says with all the seriousness in his voice showing. (A CODE 404 being a general distress call stating that a catastrophic event was occuring in a respective sector)

"Fuck! Are you sure it can't be contained!"

"No chance Verlaine"

"Alright...look you two there's nowhere for us to dock...that station's tearing itself free from it's gravity mooring"

"We've noticed!" Ripley replies

"I'm still seeing a towing platform...it's below the spaceflight terminal...the Torrens umbilical isn't built for it though"

"Then we'll extend the tow platform on our end!" Mils states

"Just get into position Verlaine...we'll be with you soon!" Ripley states

"Godspeed you two!" Verlaine finishes as the two of them move back towards the station and the airlock, once inside the airlock they take some time to recuperate.

"Okay this should be simple...then again getting the medical supplies...setting the trap...getting Comms back up..." Mils begins

"Getting APOLLO to lift the lockdown...purging the reactor...taking the Anesidora...yeah it was all supposed to be simple" Ripley finishes as the chamber finishes depressurizing, they move towards the spacesuit station and take off their spacesuits as they nod to each other and fall back into the lift, Ripley presses the up button as she contacts Ricardo.

"Ricardo? Get your stuff together...we're leaving" Ripley says as the lift rises

"Best news I've heard all day!...Okay give me a..." Ricardo begins to say, but is cut off mid-sentence, the two of them look at each other with worry.

"What the fuck? Ric?...Ricardo? Come in, you there?" Mils immediately getting serious

"Maybe he got spotted..." Ripley theorizes

"Then he better be underneath that damn desk when we get there.." Mils states as they reach the top of the ascent, they look in shock as a massive part of the ceiling in the next room gives way, and out of the vent drops one of the creatures, Mils and Ripley sneak into the room they use the chaos of the surviving security members trying to kill said creature to move into the elevator, as they descend in said elevator, they think their journey is coming to a close, they've gotten through the last mile, but the nightmare is far from over.

Diane Verlaine CODE 404 Message

"This is Captain Diane Verlaine of the USCSS Torrens, registration number MSV-7760...I'm initiating a CODE 404 in the vicinity of Sevastopol station, the station has suffered severe damage with its orbital stabilizers failing, if there are any nearby Military or Civilian ships in the area please assist! I repeat this is not a test, confirmed CODE 404 in the vicinity of Sevastopol Station, all responding ships please notify when nearby...Callsign will be "Lucky Star", Countersign will be "Show Me Home"...until then this is Diane Verlaine...signing off, may God help us...


	21. Chapter 20: Endgame

Disclaimer: Alien (1979) , Alien: Isolation, and all its characters are owned by 20th Century Fox.

The oc's (all two of them) were created by me.

 **Chapter 20: Endgame**

The elevator slows to a stop, and for what feels like the hundredth time the duo of Amanda Ellen Ripley and David Andrew Mils step out of said elevator, they raise their weapons in expectation or rather instinct, they check the darkening and slightly shaking hallway they were in not a few moments earlier, their faces and bodies caked with theirs and others blood, sweat and other bodily fluids from their experience on Sevastopol, and they hoped that soon it would be over, then again they had hoped it was over when they first arrived on said station, only to be met with setback after setback.

Mils quickly runs towards the end of the hallway, trying to contact Ricardo on the radio, Ripley meanwhile is checking the tracker knowing full well that there are still numerous creatures on the station.

"Ric?...Ric come in we're near you now...we'll be there in a few seconds, if you can hear us please pickup..." Mils says into the radio, getting more desperate with Ricardo's silence, Ripley meanwhile points her incinerator at the vents above them as she hears a heavy thumping sound, she turns to see Mils move through the door at the end of the hallway and walk up to the help desk Ricardo was located at, Mils stops and drops his shotgun and presses his hand against the glass, nodding his head down, with a look of despair in both Mils' body and face, Ripley comes a running as fast as he can, fearing the worst.

"David?!...David! What happened what's wrong, is Ricardo..." Ripley asks as she finally arrives where Mils is, she looks at what he's been looking at, she sees in horror as Ricardo has one of the parasites wrapped around his face and neck, they both silently know that with this sight, Ricardo is practically dead and doesn't even know it himself.

"Oh God...Ricardo!...Oh no!" Ripley says in a hushed tone, covering her mouth to hide some of her sobs, Mils averts his eyes from the sight as it's too much for even him to take in at the moment, they both silently come to terms with the loss of the man who had helped them for so long, the sting of the loss burns even a little more with the thought that Ricardo's last conscious thought was that he was finally getting off the station, another somber thought breaks into Mils head as Ripley silently weeps next to him.

"It's bulletproof isn't it?" Mils asks no one in particular, Ripley reluctantly answers knowing that Mils would want to shoot Ricardo to put him out of his misery, a mercy killing in an unmerciful world.

"Yes...I know what you want to do David...but" Ripley says touching Mils on the shoulder lightly, she feels just how tense Mils is as with all the muscle in his back flexing with anger.

"We have to go though..." Mils states finishes Ripley's statement, he turns to look at his partner in crime.

"We need to get out of here, otherwise Ricardo died for nothing" Ripley says, Mils picks up his shotgun and with a confident smirk, he pumps it and nods at Ripley.

"Well then let's get off this fucking station, for Ric..." Mils says nodding at Ricardo, Ripley returns the nod, and turns one last time to Ricardo, she kisses her hand and lays said hand against the glass.

"I'm sorry..." Ripley silently says, she readies herself as Mils nods her over to a dark hallway leading to the stairwell they had been in earlier, Mils leads the way as Ripley follows keeping a close eye on the tracker while at the same time gripping her incinerator, Mils hugs the railing as tight as he can checking back periodically to see if Ripley's alright.

"Okay we should be able to get back to towing station" Mils says silently, as they reach the bottom of the stairwell, they suddenly hear a small battle going on in the distance, Mils peers around a firelit corner and looks with horror as a few creatures are shot at by several members of Seegson security, to no avail as the creatures use their catquick like reflexes to move up onto the walls and into the vents. Mils sprints back to Ripley and guides her into a nearby lowered section of the hallway where there is a vent covered with an emergency seal.

"We need to move Rip, we're sitting ducks if we stay here!...can you get that seal off?" Mils asks keeping an eye on Ripley and an eye on the noise coming from the far side of the hallway, Ripley thinks about for a moment, and then replies

"Give me a sec...watch my back!" Ripley replies

"You've got thirty...hurry our friends aren't gonna hold those fuckers off for long" Mils stresses as Ripley goes to work cutting the seal off the vent, she moves as fast as she can, cutting a square out of the seal, once she finishes cutting it with her Ion torch, she uses all of her strength to remove the cover, she shines her flashlight inside the vent to make sure it's safe.

"Good work Rip...we need to go now we got company" Mils says as he pushes Ripley into the vent with the sound of an approaching creature, he follows her in as they begin their short trip through the vent, once they reach the other side and exit into a surprisingly well lit and intact room, however the room next to it in the workshop area the pair found themselves in only a short time ago is in total disarray, with various small fires and dead security members lying on the floor.

"Poor bastards..." Mils says under his breath as he steps over the body of a... ...

The duo move around several darkening rooms, before ending up in the main hallway they were in earlier, of course it's a little different as it's mostly on fire, that and an old friend of theirs "patrols" it. Ripley notices the creature before Mils who once he sees it ducks into cover as Ripley sprays a burst of flame towards the creature, it screeches in pain, but stays in pursuit.

"Fuck it!" Mils says as he aims his shotgun at the creature, he opens fire on the beast which is roughly 20 feet away from them, after several shots the creature falls dead, it's acidic blood beginning to melt at the floor and area where said blood was splattered, smoke rises from the creature's corpse as Ripley and Mils walk up to said creature, with disgust, yet amusement at the anomaly that is the creature.

"God what do you think, the big man upstairs was thinking when he made this thing?" Mils asks to noone in particular, after a few moments Ripley answers

"If there is a God, then there's a devil too...this is his work" she replies

"Amen to that Rip!" Mils says as him and Ripley move through the main checkpoint of the workshop before moving into a small elevator which will take them up to SysTech Spire upper level, the elevator doors close and the ascension to the spire begins. The lean against the inside of the elevator, as their slow ride begins with the shaking of the cramped, borderline coffin shaped elevator, they just spend the moment in silence that is until Ripley asks a poignant question.

"David?...How the fuck are we gonna do this? I've never talked a ship into towing before..." Ripley reveals, Mils scratches the back of his head, and seems lost in space as it were, with his thoughts on the answer to the rather complicated question.

"David!?" Ripley asks again

"Huh...oh yeah, me neither...our best bet might be the habitation area...if it's not on fire or completely destroyed like other areas, then it most likely going to be powered down and destitute. Then there also might be security, and one or...God forbid two of those things...we can't take on those odds not for long anyway, I suggest we move fast and quiet, we're running out of time Rip." Mils stresses as the elevator begins to slow, and eventually comes to a stop

"Alright here we go!" Ripley says under her breath, once the doors open they spot a lone member of Seegson Security patrolling the habitation area, Mils and Ripley nod at each other splitting up one going right and the other left, though they are not spotted their movements are heard by the man. He points his shotgun in the direction of Mils while Ripley prepares a movement to knock the man out from behind, however her thoughts of attack evolve into thoughts of fear as noises are heard from above her in the air vents. Almost on cue her tracker begins to go haywire, she ducks behind a pillar as she looks with widened eyes as the room is filled with another occupant, as if it's name were called to dinner, one of the creatures (uncharacteristically) slowly lowers itself from the vent opening.

Mils sees this as well and tries to warn the man, but the man finds out about the creature all too soon as he hears the creature's breath on his head, he turns around and is met with the second smaller jaw of the creature going into his head killing him instantly, the creature catches the dead man's body and drags itself and the man's corpse back into the vent opening.

"Shit!" Mils yells, but notices something on the ground he picks it up, wipes off the blood of the security officer, and looks at it closer.

"Looks like a security card, hopefully it opens that office up...here, I'll watch your back" Mils says throwing the card to Ripley, nodding at her while gripping his shotgun ready to take on the creature should it show up, Ripley and him move over to the outside of a small office, though the card is accepted the door remains locked.

"Shit...Mils I think it needs another code, can you check around see if anything is nearby?!" Ripley asks

"There's a sealed door over hear, we need to find out what's on the other side, if we're lucky it could lead to a terminal with some info on it, or a room with dead people, either or at this point." Mils says as he approaches a door that's sealed, Ripley cuts the seal off, turns the handle and the door opens, they both head inside past metal detectors that both go crazy once the two engineers pass through them.

They eventually walk into a large room with multiple monitors set up, Mils and Ripley soon realize that they are in the master control room the one that would "in theory" control the power for the entire habitation deck.

"Okay Mils this should restart the entire deck from the ground up, did you find anything about a password?" Ripley says as she types several commands into the console in front of her, Mils meanwhile has been busy going through the contents of a separate console, he finds the security code needed for the office.

"Yeah looks like 1508's the magic number...let's regroup back at the office" Mils states as him and Ripley move back into the waiting area they were in before, in said area, Ripley enacts a one two punch of the security card and the code to open the door leading to the small office, she finds a terminal that will reactivate the transit system, she looks back at Mils who has loyally followed her into the room.

"Alright...if all goes to plan, this will get the transit system back online...keep your fingers crossed David!" Ripley says stretching her fingers out in preparation of the restart process.

"Trust me they've been crossed for a while.." Mils says in a slightly quieted statement, Ripley restarts the transit system and with a few shutters and shakes, the lights on the entire deck come to life, though they are happy that the terminal has been reactivated, they are both all too familiar with getting their hopes crushed on the dissolute station.

"We're not out of the woods yet, we've got a tram to call, and I bet you anything that it's take a moment or two to get here" Mils says preparing himself as he rounds a corner with Ripley back into the waiting room, as she presses the call button for the upper habitation tower, they both turn around with their backs to the wall of the tram entrance.

Mils exams his shotgun and the ammo he has left for it, while Ripley does the same on her incinerator.

"Okay I've got seven shells left Rip...how bought you?" Mils asks

"I just loaded my last tank...we can't afford to get into any more firefights...we need to be smart about this...we're too close to screw up now" Ripley states as she points her incinerator down a darker corner of the room

"Roger that Rip...clock and dagger from now on!" Mils says nodding as the emergency yellow lights and constant beeping from the tram were starting to become an annoyance, Mils however didn't care his only focus was getting him and Rip out of there alive. As if cued by a stage hand during a play one of the creatures dropped from it's hiding place in the vents. It lowers itself like a spec-ops agent breaking into the Kremlin, it drops on the far side of the room, both of the engineers spot this and prepare their defense.

However going with their more recently adapted strategy, Ripley stops Mils from aiming his shotgun, she picks up a flare on the ground, lights it and using all the athleticism in her body to throw the lit flare across the room, it lands with a thud near the creature, it gets it's attention as the sound of the burning material, plus the light source produced by the flare has it's full attention, the timing couldn't be more perfect as the tram arrives just in time for Ripley and Mils, the doors of the tram open, the duo rush into the tram with all the speed they can muster, the creature notices them and tears itself away from the flare, it charges towards the tram at shocking speed, however the doors close just in time, the creature hits and tears at the doors, but not before the tram finally takes off towards the upper deck.

"Well that was way too close...good thinking with the flare" Mils says as he pats Ripley on the back, he sits down on the bench using his shotgun like a crutch almost, Ripley sits down next to him placing her head in her hands. Mils looks at the reflection of the pair in the window of the tram.

He smiles a bit, but still grimaces at him and Ripley's portrait as it were, himself didn't look like he did when he first got up in the morning, he had a wired look to his eyes, a few scrapes and cuts lined his face, the gash he had sustained earlier when they had first arrived had stopped bleeding ages ago, but still for the most part trickled a small drop or two of blood. The bandage on his arm was still there, albeit stained with several different shades of reds, oranges and browns. There was also some residual blood from his stomach wound that he suffered on the Anesidora.

Ripley herself leaned back into the bench and was about to speak to Mils when she saw what he was looking at, she observed her changed state with equal detail, it was clear that the experience of Sevastopol had changed her and Mils, permanently in her eyes, she had a few new scars on her face, the grim of the station had turned her bare skin into a darker shade then it once was, her nose wasn't as swollen or bleeding as it was when it was first broken, but did have a few stains of blue in it's structure, she had a few cuts and bruises on her sternum that she knew for sure, the adrenaline of the situation had kept her mind of the obvious pair of broken ribs she had.

"Hm...not a bad looking pair, if you remove the gore and couple of severe wounds we've got!" Mils states under his breath

"You're telling me...not to boast, but I'm a lot better looking most of the time!" Ripley adds

"Here, here!" Mils agrees, just as he does the tram slows to a stop as they arrive at the upper deck, they nod at each other as they move to stand up, they get a sudden message from Verlaine as the doors to the tram open up.

"Mils...Ripley! This is the Torrens, we're about to move into position for an auto umbilical dock sequence...we're going to go dock on Comms for now, it's gonna take a while for us to match the failing orbit..we'll be waiting on you with the docking clamps..Mils I don't know how you sweet talked me into this!" Verlaine announces, as the pair dash into a small elevator that'll take them to the spaceflight terminal.

"She acts like this is the first time I've sweet talked her into something like this!" Mils says as he presses the move button inside the elevator.

"Please tell me you've not done this before?!" Ripley asks with a quick sigh of annoyance with her hand on her hip.

"Nothing this big, I once had to talk her into a small dock, that was barely big enough for ship, she was skeptical whether it would fit...I talked her into dock, the harbormaster was not happy...Matt Sells was his name...they hooked up that night for a coffee, my suggestion as well" Mils states with a proud smirk on his face, before Ripley can add anything she's interrupted as the elevator shakes and crashes to a halt, after steadying themselves the pair look around to investigate.

"Hey Rip did you brush up against the emergency stop or..."

"The elevator's stuck come on Mils we've gotta go now!" Ripley says using Mils last name in order to switch the situation back to serious mode, Mils help her exit the elevator via the large opening now formed by the elevator's sudden stoppage, the pair enter into a fire lit area, there is a large double door they move through it, and come upon a long hallway filled with fire, debris and the stench of death. To make matters worse an X-Model android shows up, covered with fire and walking with lethal determination.

"Shit! Rip get in the vent! I've got this!" Mils orders readying his shotgun, but handing Ripley his jack/prod with his free hand.

"What!? Are you crazy?!" Ripley asks out loud

"Trust me" Mils states with a wink, Ripley hurries and gets into the vent nearby, she however stays near the entrance, she stares closely at the approaching android and Mils getting closer, Mils prepares the shotgun, he waves Ripley out when the android's back is against her. She slowly gets out from the vent, she readies the jack/prod, she prepares to attack the android, Mils meanwhile points the shotgun towards the android's chest, he pulls the trigger (6 shots left), the android takes the brunt of the blast, it is turned around and walks right into Ripley's attack which consists of her stabbing the throat of the X-Model, white blood pours from it's mouth as it falls down in a seizure filled thud.

"That wasn't so hard was it?!" Mils asks

"What happened to cloak and dagger?"

"If it were spotted Rip, all bets are off..."

"True I guess...let's go Verlaine's waiting" Ripley says handing the jack/prod back to Mils, they head down the hallway and move through a door cautiously, the room they next enter into looks like a waiting area, however the only thing waiting for them is a massive fire at the far side of the room, and a silhouetted figure, said figure being a creature.

"Fuck me...they're everywhere Mils!" Ripley says crouching down and hugging the darkened wall as best she can with Mils nearby, they borderline "crabwalk" towards a nearby picnic table, Mils sees something on said table and grabs it to examine. It appears to be a bottle of alcohol, but a oily rag and a battery box with a few wires are taped to the outside with the rag stuffed down it's neck.

"Shit Wallace Rye...drank a lot of this in my college days, let's see how are friend likes the smooth aftertaste" Mils says as he waits a moment lighting the oily towel creating a molotov cocktail with a punch, before throwing a perfect spiral of a pass towards the creature, the creature turns just in a niche of time as the bottle makes contact with it's "face", the battery explodes, and with it the alcohol lights, the creature lets out a scream of pain as it jumps blindly into the vent, leaving behind drops of acidic blood.

"Smart thinking Mils...we need to hurry though"

"I hear ya Rip...check the safe out, I'll see what's on that terminal" Mils says as he approaches the terminal at the far side of the room, next to a pallet jack blocking the exit with a stack of boxes connected to a console that requires a keycard, Mils looks through the contents of the console as Ripley looks into the open faced locker window, she sees something that brings joy albeit slight joy to her body, the keycard needed is inside as well as a spare fuel tank for her incinerator.

"David I need a code.."

"1984 Rip...seems the owner of the locker like George Orwell" Mils says as he exits the terminal, he moves next to the keycard console, once Ripley opens the locker she grabs the fuel tank, and the keycard, she throws the keycard to Mils who puts it into its respective slot, the pallet jack is powered up and lifts the boxes. They head through the entrance, they go through a dark hallway, they dead end into a door with an emergency panel, Ripley cuts said panel off and opens the door, they struggle to move through the hallway as the area around them shakes a little, the round a corner and pass up a destroyed evacuation station, an automated message plays over the intercom.

"Evacuate Immediately"

"We're trying!" Mils and Ripley almost say in unison as they round the corner and enter into a large office with numerous terminals all with big red X's on the their respective screens, not a good sign, they find a dead man who's name reads , they move through the vent Ripley leading the way with her incinerator, they exit out into a large recreational area, there is a generator in the center of the room near an open door, they find a dead man with a spider parasite nearby on the floor dead, the man has chosen to take his own life, perhaps knowing his fate, a keycard lays near his body.

"Huh...Hey Rip what should we call these things?" Mils asks grabbing the keycard

"I really don't know, nor care David" Ripley answers returning back to her casual name for Mils

"Well how bout Face Humper?"

"Tecniqually they hug the face from the looks of it!" Ripley adds exiting the room

"Well in that case we'll call them...Facehuggers!"

"Mils we need to get the power back on, not play zookeeper!" Ripley says, she approaches a terminal and places the keycard inside the proper slot, Mils restarts the generator and the lights and general power of the area they are in come to life. However their actions haven't gone unnoticed as a creature comes sliding in by crashing through some light debris, causing both of them to curse loudly!

"Fuck!" Ripley yells grabbing her incinerator

"Shit!" Mils says grabbing his shotgun, he acts quickly firing (5) two shots (4) into the creature, it falls back into the fire, as it screams Mils and Ripley sprint as fast as they can out of the room through an opened door, they eventually find their way past a lit entranceway and into a room with a vent, Mils move through said vent first, as Ripley follows close behind, with minutes the reach the exit, and almost on cue Verlaine contacts them.

"Sevastopol...this is Diane Verlaine of the Torrens...I'm attempting to dock on your towing platform below your spaceflight terminal...we can take survivors please advise!" she says as the pair move down a firelit hallway, and into a elevator that will take them to the spaceflight terminal, the doors close and the elevator begins to move up, as Ripley and Mils prepare their next move.

"We need to move fast, if the station falls the Torrens will go with it" Ripley stresses tightening her fresh tank onto her incinerator, Mils shakes his head in anger.

"I'm not letting my pride and joy die on some gas giant!" Mils says referring to the Torrens as if it were a child.

"It won't not on our watch David!" Ripley says, as the elevator slows to a stop, the doors open and the engineers move into an area they were in what feels like days ago, they duck under a collapsed pair of pillars and into the spaceflight terminal, which is in more disarray than when they first arrived.

"And I thought this place couldn't get any shittier!" Mils says out loud as he and Ripley move down a flight of stairs and hang a sharp right.

"Looks like we missed one hell of a party..." Ripley says using Mils words from earlier, they move fast across the large space, until they reach a door that has a seal on it, Ripley quickly cuts the seal off and turns the lever down on the door to open it, they move through the door and into the elevator on the other side of the room that will take them to the towing platform.

"This might be tricky Rip!...it's gonna be a two prong attack...we each go to a terminal, and get the towing platform online quickly...we'll deal with any fuckers we come across accordingly...I've got four shots left...more than enough" Mils states as he checks his shotgun.

"Sounds good David!" Ripley says preparing herself mentally and physically for the hell they are about to enter into! They are greeted by Verlaine who has regained radio contact with them.

"Mils! Ripley! I'm awaiting your signal...do you read? Do you read?"

"We read ya Di...what's your status?!" Mils yells as him and Ripley enter into the yellow emergency light and fire filled towing platform control decks.

"Mils! Thank God...I hear ya...I need you to extend the dock cradle clamps...there should be two! Be quick about it!" Verlaine responds with a cocktail of anger, relief and worry in her voice.

"Copy!" Ripley says as he rounds a debris covered corner and hacks into one of the consoles to activate the docking procedure, once done they sprint towards the other one, it appears powered down.

"Aww fuck me...hold on, Rip stay here I'll find the generator" Mils yells as Ripley takes cover behind a wall, he moves under the floor through a vent door, following several wires, he eventually finds the lever that will activate power, he pulls it down and moves back towards Ripley. She helps him out of the vent and hacks into the second terminal successfully.

"Okay good...now move to activate the docking clamps!" Verlaine orders over radio as the pair move towards the final terminal, Mils fires one (3) shot into the unconscious android who twitches slightly as death grips it. Ripley activates the towing clamps and Verlaine contacts them again.

"Alright the clamps are engaging, you need to move to the upper control room!" she finishes, Ripley and Mils dash up the large stairwell behind them as fast as they can, knowing how close they are to safety, however those thoughts evaporate with the sight they see in front of them once they reach the top floor. The umbilical is gone, ripped to shreds, totally unusable.

"Shit...okay Di? The umbilical is gone!" Mils states

"What!?"

"The personnel umbilical is gone...long gone!" Ripley stresses approaching the terminal in front of them, desperate to see if they can find any sign of help, they find it once they see a maintenance rig is still active.

"Okay Di...listen!...we're not totally fucked for once, there's a maintenance rig available, we use it and a couple of suits and we're home free!" Mils says with confidence

"That's suicide!"

"That's our middle name nowadays Verlaine!" Ripley says as she follows Mils back towards the stairs, they are stopped dead in their tracks by a creature coming up the stairs with a creepy walk...or in other words it's normal walk.

"Fuck that!" Mils yells shooting three (3) (2) (1) shots into the creature who falls down the stairwell with a summersault of sorts.

"Suits now!" Mils says with a yell as he follows Ripley into the airlock. Mils and her separate briefly and prepare their suits, she grasps her helmet and prepares to put it on first, until a wet substance drops onto it, she looks up with horror filled eyes as a creature stares down at her, Mils looks over at this time and prepares his shotgun, but he's out of ammo (0), he prepares to tackle the beast but is grabbed from behind by another creature, with screams and yells the two engineers aren't killed but grabbed and dragged forcefully into the vents above them with yells, grunts and groans their worlds both go dark.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

 _YOU NEED TO GET UP SON_

 _WAKE UP AMANDA YOU'RE ALMOST HOME_

 _NO SON OF MINE IS GOING TO DIE ON A SHITHOLE STATION!_

 _YOU MUST NEVER GIVE UP, NOT NOW, NOT EVER SWEETIE!_

 _LOVE YOU KIDDO_

 _I LOVE YOU SO MUCH MY DARLING_

 _NOW..._

 _WAKE UP!_

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Amanda sturs to wake first, her vision blurry as if she'd been partying the whole year and is just now waking up from it...

Her vision begins to sharpen, and when it does she looks down and sees Mils unconscious body with blood coming from it.

"David...David! No no no" Ripley goes to move, but can't when she tries, she looks to her sides and sees her arms trapped, covered by the secretive material the creatures somehow produce. She turns to look at the world around her and sees dozens of eggs near her and Mils. She notices one open up and begins to panic.

"Fuck...no no no!" Ripley says as she struggles to remove herself, this noise begins to stir Mils who awakes to see the sight of a facehugger exiting the egg, he steadies himself as he sees Amanda trying to remove herself from the wall!? He readies his next move carefully not wanting to be spotted by any nearby creatures.

Ripley gets her left arm free after what feels like an eternity of struggling, she looks to see the facehugger scurry on the floor and slowly creep towards her, she closes her eyes as it prepares to launch, suddenly she hears a high pitched screaming, she opens her eyes and sees a knife going through the facehugger, the knife belongs to the hand of David Mils.

"God I hate these things!" he says slowly getting up

"David! Thank God I thought you were..." Ripley says trailing off, but she is cut off by Mils.

"Shhh...we're not alone at least I assume we're not" Mils says helping Ripley remove herself from the wall, once she's down she latches onto Mils as if he were the last man alive in the universe, for all intents and purposes he technically was.

"Thank you...thank you!" Ripley says holding the back of his head in the hug.

"I've always got your back Amanda...ALWAYS!" Mils stresses, they hear a noise from nearby and break the embrace.

"No time let's get back to the airlock...who knows what's happening outside" Ripley states shifting back into business mode, she picks up her incinerator from nearby as Mils finds his jack/prod nearby as well, and the two move through the almost alien hallways, they arrive eventually at an area that resembles a subway station from hell, they move through a partially destroyed tram, and come across a few facehuggers, they eventually reach of "valley" of sorts and look across a small gap, though it's traversable there is still various pieces of twisted metal, their recon is interrupted as two creatures jump down and scurry across the gap.

"I hate when they do that!" Ripley states

"Ditto!" Mils replies as follows Ripley across the path, it leads to what appears to be an inferno of flame, they detour to the right and move into a empty room with a door on the far side.

"Why is this room empty...interior decorator go on strike?" Mils says trying to brighten the pitch black mood, Ripley soon comes to a startling realization.

"It's not a room it's a..." she begins to say, but is interrupted when the room begins to...fall

"LIFT!" Ripley screams as her and Mils float in air before hitting the ground hard, she struggles to focus, before Mils helps her by shaking her awake.

"Rip...Come on we've gotta go" he says holding his bad arm, his face lit up by the flame of the destroyed lift to his right, she follows him through a lowered hallway, and down a ladder into a workshop, and through a door.

They see a track of sorts, which is soon occupied by two creatures who move to attack them, before they see something coming...but far too late as a tram crashes into them at supersonic speeds.

"Jesus!" Ripley says, as she reluctantly moves onto the tracks with Mils.

"Okay let's try not to catch any of these trains!" Mils yells over the chaos.

"God...just let us make it through here!" Ripley silently says, they step across several junctions, but their most recent one is filled with fire and smoke making it hard to see, however Mils hears a tram a coming, and grabs Ripley throwing her into a lowered section of the tracks.

"Down!" He screams as he throws his body on top of Ripley's as the tram moves past them above.

"Too close!" Ripley says as Mils lets her up

"You're telling me!" Mils says as the pair continue their crusade.

"Way too close David!"

"I know" Mils says as him and Ripley move into another lowered section, he checks to see if another tram is coming, yet has trouble spotting one, Ripley feels it coming and pulls him down from his looking spot, almost mirroring his actions only a few moments earlier, they exchange heavy breaths as the seriousness of the situation hits them.

"Too close?" Ripley asks

"Too close" Mils agrees, they eventually move over the lowered area and through a halfway opened door, past an office, through a vent system, past some eggs and eventually end up on top of an elevator, the elevator lowers itself slowly with the pair's presence, they get on a nearby ladder and pass through the gap in between the elevator, that strategy is sound until they fall from the ladder ending, they both fall with respective thuds, though nothing is broken, nothing serious they are scared shitless by the elevator starting to come towards them only to stop a few dozen feet from them. They quickly exit stage left, and back into what appears to be the remnants of the towing area of the station.

"Verlaine? Verlaine? Are you there!?" Ripley yells into her radio, her vision blurry from the fall.

"Ripley I thought I lost you two!" Verlaine answers after a few silent moments

"You almost did Di..." Mils states

"Mils! Listen we're being dragged down with the station...the gravitational pull has twisted the rig...we can't get free!" Verlaine stresses

"We'll take care of it Verlaine...what do we need to do?" Ripley asks as she and Mils move into the station's last surviving airlock.

"There are explosive bolts...on the emergency release...Hurry! Sevastapol's going fast!" Verlaine yells as the pair quickly don their spacesuits they were only at minutes earlier.

"We won't...let you down!" Ripley adds placing her helmet on with the rest of her suit.

"Okay here we go...this is it Rip..." Mils says as he prepares to enter the airlock with his spacesuit on, Ripley nods and follows him into the airlock, once readied the doors to the outside open and the chaos filled platform is revealed to them, Mils says a prayer as him and Ripley begin their march to the emergency release.

"Our Father who art in Heaven...Hallowed be my name...thy kingdom come...thy will be done" he starts as him and Ripley move across a destroyed layer of the station in a lift.

"Give us this day our daily bread and forgive us our tresspasses...and lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil..." Mils finsihes

"Amen" him and surprisingly Ripley say at the same time as they move up a long stairwell before arriving at the emergency release

"Okay we're here Di!" Mils says

"There should be two primary mechanisms to unlock the manual release" Verlaine finishes as the pair go to work, activating the manual releases in unison with the turning of levers and the insertion of keycards, the compartment in front of them opens up and reveals the explosive bolt command system, almost exactly the same model and procedure as if someone were self-destructing their ship or something like that.

"Okay Di...we're almost home!" Mils stresses attaching himself to the guardrail as Ripley begins to put in the sequence, by inserting small cylinders into holes at all all four corners of the console and then priming said cylinders, she struggles slowly with every insertion as her body is starting to fail her, when she gets to the fourth and final one she drops the cylinder, before a second set of hands helps her put it in, the hands belong to Mils who helps insert the final cylinder, she shakes a little as the station begins to fall apart. Mils feels something in the pit of his gut that spells trouble, he's right when he sees the shapes and figures of creatures coming towards them.

"Okay Rip!...we gotta go...get ready for the blast!" Mils says as he lifts Ripley up and leans her against the railing behind them, Ripley looks to see in horror several creatures approaching them, she grabs Mils right arm to hold on to him as he's the only one tethered to the station at the moment, he leans forward and presses the final confirmation button on the console, almost in slow motion the clamps explode sending the creatures flying, and freeing the Torrens, however Mils and Ripley are currently holding onto each other for dear life.

It was at this moment that David Mils, not even thirty years old, realized that this was it, the end...

He figured in that moment that if anyone were to survive this mess, it would be the woman he had come to love, he closed his eyes briefly and then opened them focusing on the woman holding his arm with all her might.

"Rip!..." Mils yells as she looks to him expectantly.

"This is bad David...really bad!"

"The Torrens is free!...it's right over there!" Mils says pointing to the ship which is now raising itself from the falling station

"We don't have time...they won't reach us!"

"I know, that's why I have to do this, do you trust me?" Mils asks

"You know I do...now what are you going to do?!"

"You aren't gonna like it so...I'm not gonna tell ya...look Ri...Amanda I didn't on plan on finding anything on this damn station...and I was right, but I did find someone...I found you!...I hope you find your mom...and when you meet my Dad...tell him I went out like a badass..."

"What! No David No!" Ripley says trying to stop him

"Goodbye Amanda...Love ya...see ya on the other side!" Mils finally yells as he throws Amanda as hard as she can towards the Torrens, she turns in shock as an explosion engulfs the platform, and David...

"Nooooo!" She shrieks as her eyes immediately water up with tears, in that moment David Mils, the man she had come to respect, trust and even love was no more, her head was spinning both literally and metaphorically, as she slammed into the airlock of the Torrens.

Amanda blinked herself awake from the impact and pulled the lever to send her into the airlock, she stands up as the airlock pressurizes, thinking back to the pain she was feeling, physically obviously, but also the loss of so many people at the destruction of Sevastopol, Axel, Waits, Samuels, Taylor, Ricardo...David...

She thought about what she would tell Verlaine or even Mils actual mother.

"Verlaine I made it...I'm on my way to the bridge..." she said into the intercom, but yet didn't hear anything on the other end, something that got her heart beating in a bad way, she moves through the quiet hallways slowly, and presses the button to enter a room, she's met suddenly by a...creature!? One of those things had gotten on the Torrens before her!?

She backed up slowly in shock and awe into a nearby airlock, she thought that this was it...she would face the fate that the she had dodged countless times, but there was noone to save her, all her saviors were dead...because of this thing in front of her...NO!...she mentally screamed as she stared death in the face...not today! She took notice of the emergency exit button to her right, she looked the creature dead on and with a simple phrase...

"FUCK YOU!" she yelled as she pressed the button opening the airlock, sucking her and the creature into space, Amanda Ripley's world went dark at that moment...

.

.

.

As Ripley's exodus occurred, another individual was entering back into the world he had just left...

He opens his eyes slowly, his ears ringing from inside his spacesuit, he looks down at his burnt and slightly damaged suit, knowing full well he was alive for one split second or maybe more he had exited the world of the living, Saint Peter had just finished taking his name down when he was dropped back down to the world of the living.

David Mils was still alive...

He also knew however that he didn't wanna die stranded in space...Not now! He turned his body and looked around him, a mushroom cloud had formed in the surface of the gas giant next to him, a sign that station was no more. He clutched his eyes in shock and relief at the nightmare being over, finally he turned his attention to the M-Class ship flying overhead, the Torrens was waiting for him, and the women he loved was on board hopefully.

Amanda...have to get to her...

Mils yelled with every move, as he finally reached the airlock, he opened the airlock and once inside took off his suit with joy, he was home...

"Di! Conn?...Rip anybody alive in here? He almost playfully asked as he exited the airlock and into the ship, he moved quickly into the bridge where he saw Connor at his controls as always.

"Conn...hey man thanks for getting our asses out of the fi..." Mils began to say, that is until he saw the state of his friend, a jawlike hole was in his head as the man he had known for years laid against the chair dead..."

"Oh fuck! Conn...no no no...don't fucking tell me" Mils said as he closed Connor's eyes with sadness in his own, his thoughts then drifted back to his Captain and his mentor...

"Shit...Di!...Diane! Where are you?!" Mils said as he picked up Connor's revolver, he rounded a corner and saw with dread, his Captain lied against the hallway wall, covered in blood and with several puncture wounds in her body.

"No no no no...Di!" Mils yells running towards the woman, she begins to open her eyes to look up at the man she would often refer to as her work son...

"David?...you made it!" She said as she put her hand out to grasp at him, Mils grabbed her blood covered hand and grips it closely.

"I'm here...you're okay! I've got you Di!"

"No...not this time kid...that monster got on board...killed Connor..." Verlaine says as she coughs up more blood

"Ripley...made it on board...jettisoned herself and that thing into space...they're gone...both of them!" she continues, with this announcement Mils' head drops as some tears fall from his gray eyes.

"She may have survived the initial blast...she had a suit on!...oh my...David? It's time..." Verlaine says handing him her Captain's pin and keycard.

"No...I'm not..."

"You've proven yourself enough...she's yours now...take good care of her...don't you dare let me down...okay?"

"You got it Mom!" Mils says as he watches through tear stained eyes as Verlaine falls dead in front of him, one last thought creeps into his mind however, that Ripley still had her suit on, he quickly gets up and heads to the bridge, he accesses manual control of the ship, to snap it out of autopilot he types in the confirmation code for Captain's authorization, and also the transfer code for him to take over command, he begins a several hundred mile long scan and finds one ping...

Said ping is a human female in a spacesuit.

He found her...

Amanda Ripley floated in space endlessly, limp and unconscious. Her trial had ended, her mission over, she had closure and the one person she clung onto was gone, she was ready to face death head on now...

Not Today Though...As a light shone onto her face, a bright, industrial light!

Ripley awoke with a shock, at the bright light, was this it, they always talk about a bright light, but two of them...attached to an M-CLASS...THE TORRENS!

She shockingly stared at the freighter and happily, well as happily as she could, moved to the airlock, she repeated the same motion she had done earlier and entered into the craft. She immediately took off her suit and once it was off just sat there on her knees, and silently breathed in and out, she was finally safe...but who had?...

The door to the airlock room opened, and a figure moved through it, a figure she couldn't believe was real...the figure belonged to David "BY GOD" Mils!

He slowly walked into the room as if approaching a child who was scared, to be fair Ripley was scared a little, not knowing how this was possible, he got down to her level and stared into her eyes.

"Hey Rip" he said silently, she reached out and touched his face and chest wanting to make sure he was real, she then tested her theory out, by grabbing him around the neck and pulling him into a strong, passionate kiss, and with all the love she could muster pour her heart into him, he gladfully returned the gesture, holding her in the small of her back, finally they broke the embrace and just stared at each other. It was over!

"How did you?..."

"Let's just say one explosion isn't enough to kill me..." Mils answers trailing off.

"Connor?...Verlaine?" Ripley asks, Mils lowers his eyes to the floor

"No...one of those things got on board...killed them...it's gone thanks to you...Di...she made me Captain..." Mils says holding up the Captain's pin.

"Oh my God...I'm so sorry David..."

"It's finally over now...let's get you cleaned up...and I've gotta eat...among other things" Mils says helping Ripley stand.

In the next few hours both him and Ripley prepare Connor and Verlaine's bodies, taking all the proper preparations, a small prayer is said as Ripley and Mils say their goodbyes to the two people who had tried to save them, they had succeeded somewhat...their cloth wrapped bodies are jettisoned into the space that use to be occupied by Sevastopol.

The pair have a banquet, well as much of a banquet as they could with the standard issue food, they sat and ate in silence, exhausted by their trials on Sevastopol...they took showers together trying to clean all the grim and gore their bodies had collected, they eventually moved into the medical wing of the ship, any wounds they had suffered were dealt with accordingly with cleanings, restichings, and heavy medications.

Finally it was time for them to go to bed, Mils and Ripley the "Heroes of Sevastopol" were ready to go to bed, Mils helping Ripley into her chamber first.

"Alright Rip...time for some shuteye, I think we've earned it" he says as Ripley moves into chamber.

"Yeah...David? Don't forget you owe me a date when we get back..." Ripley says with a smile

"I owe you more than that!" Mils says planting a kiss on her forehead, before standing up and letting the chamber close on Ripley, within a few short moments she falls asleep, Mils then goes to his chamber, next to hers and gets in, he closes his eyes as the door closes, knowing that the two of them were safe once and for all.

FINAL REPORT OF WEYLAND YUTANI TRANSITION 234-CV

ACTING CAPTAIN DAVID MILS REPORTING

TWO MEMBERS OF CREW ( AND ) ARE DEAD

TWO MEMBERS OF WEYLAND YUTANI BOND ( AND ) ARE ALSO DEAD

ONLY MYSELF AND AMANDA RIPLEY HAVE SURVIVED THE INCIDENT ON SEVASTOPOL STATION

SEVASTOPOL STATION DESTROYED

ON ROUTE TO OUTREACH STATION FOR REPAIRS/DETOX

SHOULD ARRIVE WITHIN FOUR DAYS

THIS IS CAPTAIN DAVID MILS

MSV-TORRENS SIGNING OFF

Ripley Final Log

This is Amanda Ripley, one of two known survivors of Sevastopol Station, the station is gone.

We lost everyone Taylor, Conner, Verlaine, Samuels...

But, me and Mils are okay, we're safe and we're heading home...

I wanted closure when I came to this station, I was feeling alone when I did, but I found closure, I found what happened to my Mother, and I found David.

I have him now, we have each other, we walked through hell and came out on the other side.

I'm not alone...

Amanda Ripley signing off...

THE END


	22. Author Update 1

Author's Update

Hello everyone!

First and foremost I'm sorry for the slight troll on having a "new chapter" so soon, but I felt it was time to finally address everything.

I would of course like to thank everyone who has read, reviewed, favorite and followed this story, this was my first fan fiction after years of being someone who read them I finally felt it was time to start writing some stories.

Some of this info will probably end up on my bio page, but I want to still give a little background info.

I first started reading fan fiction on this site in late 2009, which of course now is only almost ten years ago, the first story I read if I remember correctly was a cheesy romance fic with Jesse and James from Team Rocket, though I must admit it was badly written it did open my eyes to literal thousands of fan fiction opportunities. Some of the best written work I've seen I've encountered on this site.

Just to name a few: _Mass Effect: Friend of a Hero_ by LeroyZanzibar which is sadly no longer on this site was to me the Citizen Kane of fan fiction for delivering a great story mixed with comedy, creativity and loyalty to the original product.

I also must give a big shoutout to the OCARCHITECT who wrote one of my favorite fics about one of my favorite games **UNTIL DAWN** titled _The War on Blackwood Mountain_ , cheers to him for assembling so many different original characters in so many fics truly impressive give him a look-see.

Now back to Alien Isolation: Not Alone, for my first time out it was a learning experience overall as for the most part I didn't stray away from the plot in earlier chapters, and often would speed things up for the sake of getting a chapter out. However now with the story completed after over a year of working on it, I'm very proud and happy with the finished product.

With that said, in order to make people happy I will definitely go back and fine tune past chapters by getting rid of grammatical errors and other mistakes.

Now onto the future, I definitely plan on writing a sequel, but it might not happen anytime soon as I'm a little saturated with Alien Isolation, after all I watched walkthroughs (Thank you SHN for your awesome Isolation walkthrough) and played the game religiously for the sake of a detailed read. My next fic most likely will take place in a different universe (Left 4 Dead or some Marvel most likely), I can give you a sneak peek of what the sequel would look like.

Aliens: Not Alone would be the title, and the plot would focus on the events of 1986's Aliens, it would focus on the child of Amanda and David reconnecting with Ellen Ripley and helping her on LV-426.

For now though I'm gonna take a break, have a Guinness and watch a little football! Thank you all once again for helping me in your own special way.

Sincerely, EAP404

PS. If anyone wants to contact me do it through the fan fiction messenger , and if there is anyone that wants to do fan art about this fic, all power to ya. Thanks again .


	23. ALIENS: NOT ALONE TEASER

**ALIENS: NOT ALONE**

 **TEASER**

...

TWO PEOPLE, TWO SIMILAR BUT DIFFERENT PEOPLE LVING IN TWO COMPLETELY DIFFERENT WORLDS.

ONE LIVES INSIDE A SHIP….

 _ **SON….**_

ANOTHER LIVES IN A DESOLUTE COLONY…. __

 _ **TO MY DARLING DAUGHTER….**_

 _ **I KNOW THAT WE HAVEN'T TALKED SINCE YOU WERE LAST PLANETSIDE …**_

THE FIRST PERSON LOOKS INSIDE A GREY, METALLIC LOCKER…

 _ **HELLO SWEETHEART I'M SORRY TO WRITE TO YOU IN SUCH AN "OLD FASHIONED" WAY…**_

THE SECOND OPENS A PLASTIC, STERILE WHITE ONE...

 _ **BUT, I FEEL IT IS MY DUTY AS YOUR DAD TO SEND YOU THIS MESSAGE…**_

THE WALLS OF THE METAL LOCKER ARE COVERED IN PIN-UPS AND TACTICAL LAYOUTS…

 _ **BUT IT TAKES MORE THAN TWO WEEKS TO GET ANSWER FROM YOU…**_

THE PLASTIC LOCKER IS ORGANIZED AND SORTED METHODICALLY…

 _ **I KNOW YOU THINK I NEED TO LET YOU GO AND TO LET YOU FLY ON YOUR OWN, BUT I'M A PARENT FIRST AND NO MATTER HOW OLD YOU GET YOU'RE STILL MY SON…**_

THE MAN IN FRONT OF THE METAL LOCKER GRABS SEVERAL ITEMS…

 _ **I KNOW YOUR BROTHER IS PROBABLY GETTING A MESSAGE FROM YOUR DAD ABOUT NOW, AND HE'S PROBABLY GOING TO SAY THE SAME THING TO HIM THAT I'M GOING TO SAY TO YOU…**_

THE WOMAN REACHES INSIDE THE PLASTIC LOCKER TO PULL OUT A PAIR OF GLASSES…

 _ **YOU AND YOUR SISTER WANTED TO EXPLORE THE STARS I UNDERSTAND THAT ENTIRELY IT RUNS IN OUR FAMILY'S BLOOD…**_

THE MAN PULLS OUT PIECES OF BODY ARMOR...

 _ **YOU TWO HAVE ALWAYS HAD A SENSE OF ADVENTURE, SOMETHING ME AND YOUR FATHER BOTH HAD AT YOUR AGE, AND EVEN THOUGH YOU WENT DOWN DIFFERENT PATHS, WE ARE SO VERY PROUD OF BOTH OF YOU…**_

THE WOMAN PREPARES A HAIRTIE FOR HER LONG BROWN HAIR, TIEING IT INTO A PONYTAIL…

 _ **ME AND YOUR MOTHER EXPRESS IT IN DIFFERENT WAYS, BUT WE BOTH LOVE YOU SO MUCH AND ARE PROUD OF BOTH OF YOU…**_

THE MAN TIGHTENS THE ARMOR ONTO HIS BODY…

 _ **YOU HAVE BOTH GROWN UP SO FAST, IT WAS BITTERSWEET TO SEE YOU GO SO QUICKLY INTO SPACE, BUT THAT'S THE WAY THINGS ARE NOW I GUESS, UPWARD AND ONWARD…**_

THE WOMAN PREPARES HER TECHNICAL WATCH, WIPING A PIECE OF GRIM OFF OF IT'S SCREEN…

 _ **BUT I DIDN'T WRITE THIS LETTER TO PAT YOU ON THE BACK AND TELL YOU WHAT YOU ALREADY KNOW…I WROTE THIS LETTER TO WARN YOU OF SOMETHING.**_

THE MAN LOOKS INTO A MIRROR TO APPLY A SWIPE OF EYEBLACK...

 _ **HOWEVER THIS I'M NOT JUST WRITING TO SAY HI…IT'S DIFFERENT THIS TIME.**_

THE WOMAN ZIPS UP HER JUMPSUIT WHILE LOOKING INTO A MIRROR…

 _ **ME AND YOUR MOTHER HAVE BEEN TO SPACE TOO, WE'VE SEEN COUNTLESS STARS, AND TOUCHED THE EDGE OF GOD'S FACE BUT WE'VE SEEN OTHER THINGS…**_

THE MAN TIGHTENS BLACK TAPE AROUND HIS WRISTS…

 _ **I'VE SEEN THE BRIGHTEST STARS SWEETIE, BUT ME AND YOUR DAD….WE'VE SEEN THE DARKEST ONES TOO…**_

THE WOMAN PREPARES AND PUTS ON MEDICAL GLOVES...

 _ **WE'VE SEEN THINGS THAT YOU COULD NOT IMAGINE, THE WORST OF HUMANITY, SPACE AND….NATURE…**_

THE MAN PREPARES HIS MILTARY HELMET…

 _ **I HAVE SEEN THE INCARNATION OF YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE, SOMETHING NO GOD COULD CREATE…SOMETHING ONLY THE DEVIL'S WICKED MIND COULD COME UP WITH…**_

 **THE WOMAN PREPARES HER LIST OF FILES AND PAPERS…**

 _ **THERE IS A CREATURE IN THIS WORLD, ONE I CAN'T EXPLAIN WITH WORDS, IT IS….LIKE NOTHING YOU WILL EVER ENCOUNTER, IT IS A PERFECT PREDATOR…**_

THE MAN TIGHTENS THE HELMET ONTO HIS HEAD.

 _ **A CREATURE…NO A MONSTER I PRAY I NEVER ENCOUNTER AGAIN…AND THAT YOU TWO NEVER ENCOUNTER…**_

THE WOMAN LOOKS OVER HER NOTES MAKING SOME ALTERATIONS…

 _ **IF YOU EVER ENCOUNTER THIS….THING, DO NOT FIGHT IT….**_

THE MAN PULLS OUT A KNIFE…

 _ **IF YOU EVER COME UPON IT, SWEETIE PLEASE LISTEN TO ME AND RUN…**_

THE WOMAN TIES A TIGHT KNOT WITH HER SHOELACES.

 _ **PRAY SON THAT THIS THING DOES KILL YOU QUCKLY, FOR IF IT TAKES YOU A FATE WORSE THEN DEATH AWAITS YOU**_ **…**

THE MAN'S CHEST ARMOR READS "BORN TO KILL" ON IT…

 _ **IF YOU CAN AVOID THE CREATURE, BUT IF IT FORCES YOUR HAND…**_

THE WOMAN STEADIES HER HAND ONTO A PERSONAL TASER…

 _ **IF YOU GET THE CHANCE…**_

 _ **WHEN THE MOMENT ARRIVES...**_

 _ **AND THE TRAP IS SET…**_

 _ **YOU MUST DO ONE THING SON…**_

 _ **THERE IS NO CHOICE HONEY…**_

 _ **YOU….**_

 _THE WOMEN LOADS A PISTOL AND PLACES IT INSIDE A HIDDEN CHEST HOLSTER..._

 _ **MUST…**_

THE MAN STEPS BACK FROM THE LOCKER LOADING A MAGAZINE INTO HIS PULSERIFLE

 _ **KILL THE FUCKER…..**_

 _ **NOT JUST FOR ME…BUT FOR YOUR MOTHER….YOUR SISTER**_

 _ **DO IT FOR YOUR BROTHER, YOUR FATHER AND ME…**_

 _ **FOR ALL THOSE WHO HAVE DIED…**_

 _ **FOR YOUR FAMILY…**_

 _ **I LOVE YOU SON…**_

 _ **I LOVE YOU FOREVER AND ALWAYS….**_

 _ **YOUR DAD….**_

THE MAN STEPS BACK FROM THE LOCKER AND CLOSES THE DOOR TO THE LOCKER…

 _ **YOUR MOTHER….**_

 _THE WOMEN SIGHS A BREATH AND CLOSES GENTLY HER PLASTIC LOCKER…_

 _ **DAVID MILS…**_

 _ **AMANDA RIPLEY…**_

 _ON BOTH LOCKER DOORS READ TWO NAMES…_

 **CPL. C. MILS…**

 **DR. E. RIPLEY…**

AS THEY MOVE AWAY FROM THEIR LOCKERS THEY REMEMBER THEIR PARENTS WORDS, AND THE CREATURE THEY SEEM ALMOST DESTINED…

BUT, ONE THINGS FOR SURE IN THIS WORLD…

IF…WHEN THEY FACE IT…

THEY WON'T….

BE ALONE….

…


	24. Final Update

Hey all, EAP404 with a very exciting announcement, I'm starting a new story.

Aliens: Not Alone

I'm very happy to be starting a story again, now I just wanna make a few things clear, I'm starting it during my winter break so there might be some breaks in updating the story, but know this it will be finished conclusively.

For those who which to read the story it will be up on both Aliens/Predator's fanfiction archive and Alien Isolation's fanfiction archive.

Hope everyone likes it and gives it a read, a like and a review.

Thanks in advance

EAP404


End file.
